APASIONADA
by irachelove
Summary: Serenity es la modelo mas cotizada de las pasarelas, envuelta en una relacion con un hombre que esconde algo mas que amor, su representate un sueño caotico en sus mas intimos deseos, pero quien sera aquel que la hara conocer el verdadero amor y sera el que le de el beso de la suerte...
1. LA PASARELA

**CAPITULO 1.**

_Nota: esta historia es un universo alterno, por lo que el rol de los personajes es distinto como su titulo lo indica, para no herir suceptibilidades, es una historia intensa como su titulo lo menciona..._

**LA PASARELA**

Vaya parece que nada ha cambiado en estos años que he permanecido fuera, pero dime como van los negocios...-preguntaba Darien a rei, su hermana.

Pues van a la par con la agencia, creo que estas mas informado que yo, o es que en verdad crees que me trago eso de que no sabes nada...-contesto con antipatia Rei...

No te molestes solo son modelos Rei, ademas yo no les hago nada ni prometo nada, ellas vienen atraidas por mi increible atractivo...-contestaba Darien, ante la mirada de reproche de Rei y la risa de el, le encantaba hacerla rabiar...

Darien Chiba era un tipo atractivo, que mas decir un excelente partido, pero un mujeriego a mas no poder, junto a sus amigos Nicolas y Andrew, apostaban los favores de las mas cotizadas mujeres...

Bien pues no quiero escuchar nada en cuanto estemos en la agencia, recien estamos terminado en armar el desfile con las chicas, espero conseguir a Millan, con ella seguro que vendemos toda la colección...-comentaba Rei ante al mirada de antipatia de Darien...

He escuchado de esa mujer, dicen que su presencia en la pasarela causa orgasmos...espero que tenga un cuerpo de tentacion, como a mi me gustan..-el pelinegro ya de saboreaba un triunfo que le quitaria todo...-

Permiteme decirte una cosa Darien, ahorrate cualquier comentario delante de ella, por que si pierdo que participe en mi desfile, te mato...asi que estas avisado...puedes entretenerte con la que desees pero a ella la dejas en paz...-Darien sabia que su hermana era de armas tomar y una amenaza implicita era dicifil de ignorar...

Llegaron a la agencia, Rei era una reconocida diseñadora de modas y sabia perfectamente como encontrar a las mejores, en la pasarela...-

Sabes una cosa Darien realizare el casting en privado siquieres puedes instalarte en tu nueva oficina...-Rei le abrio la puerta y ahí estaba, recien su hermana menor lo habia convencido de convertirse en su socio por lo que deseaba conocer su inversion, si bien el se dedicaba a hacer barcos, pues siempre habia estado relacionado con el mundo de la moda...

Perdona por hacerte esperar Serenity, lo que pasa es que tuve un contratiempo, pero empezamos...-

Realizo una pasarela impresionante, los mejores diseños los modelaria ella, a ciencia cierta parecia sencillo, verla a ella era como ver a un angel flotar por el agua...Rei anhelaba que Serenity Millan aceptara desfilar sus prendas, ella era la mejor...termino sin contratiempos...

Bien que te parece Rei, te dije ella es simplemente la mejor...-comentaba su representante Yaten Kou...-

Si es la mejor, pero no se si en verdad le interese...-pregunto temerosa Rei a sabiendas que era un poco costosa su aparicion...-

Por mi no hay problema, Yaten te dira que es lo que necesitamos y si cumples con los requisitos, no tengo inconvenientes..-contestaba Serenity...

Entonces todos contentos, te parece que si mañana pasas por la oficina y cerramos el trato...-indicaba Yaten...-

Si esta bien, mañana me paso a las 9 am...-contesto Rei...-

Serena se puso su pans, gafas y gorra, salieron deprisa del lugar...-

Las chicas que estarian en el desfile train una algarabia que a Darien le encantaba, lo conocian asi que cuando se paso al salon, lo rodeadon literalmente...-

Darien por que me haz tenido tan abandonada...digo no no la pasamos tan mal en italia...-contestaba una sensual pelirroja...-

Lo se Beryl, pero tengo unos pendientes, ya sabes que no cuento con mucho tiempo cuanto me mete de lleno al diseño de barcos...-

Ok, pero ahora que estaras aca, que te parece si nos damos una escapadita y...-Rei entraba mirando a Darien...

Bueno veo que no pierdes tiempo y tu si Beryl...-dio unas palmaditas para captar la atencion de las chicas que estaban ya listas para el desfile...

Bien, pues por fin quedo armado el desfile para el sabado, asi que todas conocen sus puestos...-Indicaba la pelinegra..

Por cierto no me he probado los cambios para...-Rei interrumpio a Beryl..

Tengo que indicarles que participara con nosotros Serenity Millan...asi que espero den lo mejor de ustedes, por que su represante el famoso Yaten Kou estara en la pasarela...-

Las modelos estaban hechas una algarabia, ya que Millan era la modelo del momento, y su descubridor Yaten Kou, estaria ahí para ver nuevas chicas...

Vaya no se que tiene de espectacular esa tipa, solo por que es novia del Seiya Kou, la pusieron como la modelo top del año...es tan x, pero en fin...-comentaba Beryl con enviadia...

Pues, si te soy franco nunca la he visto modelar... ni siquiera se quien es...-contesto Darien...

Las modelos iniciaron la pasarela, Rei miraba cada movimiento y cada pose, siempre observando como quedaba enmarcado o reflejada la prenda que vestian...

Si era bueno indicar que Beryl era muy buena, pero nada que ver con Serenity..

Al final aplaudieron todas por el trabajo realizado y ver que ya tenian todo montado...

Rei y Darien fueron a la oficina de ella...-por cierto que no se supone que la tan afamada Millan tendria que estar tambien en los ensayos...

No es necesario, ella ya ensayo, sabe bien en donde pararse como hacer lucir la prenda, ademas nunca hace pasarela con las demas, es por ello que es tan buena...-afirmaba Rei...-por cierto mañana llegare tarde por que tengo que firmar el contrato para que modele con nosotros...me siento contenta esta colección espero sea bien aceptada por los criticos y se venda...

Por cierto cuando cobra esa mujer por modelerar...-pregunto Darien an Rei..

No pienso decirtelo, pero con lo que ella cobra le pago a casi todas mis modelos...-contesto Rei...

No me lo puedo creer, en verdad deseo conocer a esa chica, parece que para ser tan cara tendra que ser muy hermosa y por supuesto que yo...-Rei le paro el alto...

Calmate...! por que esa Julieta ya tiene a su Romeo y tu quedas out...por favor no vayas a comprometer la colección...portate bien Darien...-le indicaba Rei...

Estuvieron toda la tarde trabajando en los costos de la colección, Darien estaba muy atento, ya que le interesaba mucho pues habia inyectado un buen de capital...

Bien pues creo que es todo por hoy, tengo que ir al lugar donde haremos el desfile y...-Darien la interrumpio...

Me encantaria que te relajaras, si según tu tienes a la diosa de la pasarela, no veo por que estas tan preocupada...-indico Darien.

Como no estarlo, de esto depende que se venda la colección, se que Serenity es buena, pero en ocasiones no se corre con esa suerte o solo compran lo que ella modela y pues con eso no se cubren todos los costos de la produccion...-Rei en verdad estaba estresada...

Vaya que esto es complicado...nunca imagine nada de esto, pero me encantan los desfiles de ropa interior...-

Nunca piensas madurar Darien ya no eres un bomboncito de 25 años, casi 40 y no entiendes nada, creo que cuando entiendas que el sexo no es lo mismo a hacer el amor, podras conocer a la mujer de tu vida, pero como tomarte en serio cuando eres el playboy mas cotizado...

Calmate!., recien cumpli 33, ademas yo no tengo la culpa las mujeres vienen por si solas...-contestaba socarronamente Darien...

En verdad quisiera verte como a Seiya Kou, perdidamente enamorado y cambiando por el simple placer de tener a la mujer de su vida al lado...-contesto Rei...

Por que lo mencionas, sabes perfectamente que no es de mi agrado saber mucho de el...-contesto el pelinegro...

No me imagino por que siendo los mejores amigos del mundo terminaron tan enemistados...-contesto Rei...

Esas son cosas hermanita que a ti no te importan, por cierto me dijo Nicolas que tiene ganas de verte...-Darien se salia por la tangente y sin bien ellos hacia mas de 5 años fueron los mejores amigos, habian perdido la amistad por una chica que termino por enredarlos...

Tu, Nico y Drew, se pueden ir por un tubo y perderse...me voy Darien y toma en cuenta, que tarde o temprano la vida que llevas con esas mujeres no te dejara nada bueno...ademas es mejor estar con alguien que en verdad te ame...-Rei lo decia en serio...-sabes que te quiero por eso te lo digo, que no te pase lo que a mi tio Michael...

Darien analizaba las cosas pero si bien su tio Michael se habia convertido en un alcoholico, el no caeria en eso, el no encontraria a su mejor amigo en el alcohol, para no sentirse solo tendria a sus pollitas...

Hola preciosa como te fue...-llamaba Seiya a serena al celular...

Bien, queda el contrato firmado para mañana, pero dime como estas...es que acaso me extrañas un poco...-contestaba la bella damita...

Hay bombon te amo...sabes que tengo a un amiguito mio que te extraña horrores, te prometo que en cuanto llegue a New York, te robare toda una semana y nos iremos a donde quieras...te hare el amor como desesperado...-contesto Seiya...

Serena se emocionaba, sabia que Seiya era un hombre muy entregado, es por eso que lo extrañaba tanto...pero algo que si no toleraba eras sus celos...

Haces que me sonroje, sabes perfecto que tambien te extraño mucho, el sabado sera el desfile e de Rei Chiba Ahino, su colección es muy linda me encanto, tiene buenas propuestas...-le comentaba la rubia..

Sabes que deseo que dejes por fin ese trabajo, ansio que por fin nos casemos y estemos juntos...-contestaba Seiya...-y seas solo mia...

Seiya hemos hablado miles de veces de esto...sabes que es mi pasion el modelaje...y...-Seiya la interrumpio...

Si bombon,,, pero no me encanta que todos los hombres te volteen a ver en especial ese tipo Rubeus...es muy desagradable...-y si que lo era para el pues, Serena habia tenido una relacion de 2 años, incluso estuvo a punto de casarse...pero las cosas simplemente no funcionaron como ambos esperaban...

Sabes que Rubeus es mi pasado y aunque yo estoy contigo la verdad es que es no podemos omitirlo del todo...pero yo ahora estoy a tu lado...-contestaba Serena...

Si bien Serena era una chica practica y moderna, Rubeus la habia apoyado en los momentos mas complicados de su vida, pues ella siendo hija unica y de una madre soltera, aun teniendo amplia comodidad economica, siempre fue menospreciada por la gente, ya que una madre soltera no era bien vista...

Los hombres se acercaban a ambas intentando obtener algo mas de cada una; su madre Selene fue tambien una de las mejores modelos en su epoca, pero un doloroso cancer cerebral se la habia llevado dejando a Serena desolada, fue cuando Rubeus se volvio parte de su vida, pues siempre estuvo presente, siendo el medico de su madre, sin embargo la diferencia de edades y un cariño mas especial hicieron que su relacion no avanzara al siguiente paso...

Si, pero tratare de hacer todo lo posible por llegar al desfile, espero ver a mi chica en accion, saliendo de ahí nos vamos...-afirmaba Seiya sin tomar en consideracion a Serena..

Dejame checar con Yaten, por que tengo un contrato firmado con Yokko, asi que tendras que esperar...-contesto con pesar Serena...

Serena, no me digas eso...ves por eso quiero que nos casemos asi no tendras necesidad de trabajar y podremos viajar por todo el mundo sin peros...te amo...tengo que colgar por que ya descendera el jett...-

Se despidieron con palabras de amor y un te quiero...Serena se quedo pensativa, cada dia era mas dificil saltear los celos tan desmesurados de Seiya si bien era una buen hombre en ocasiones la hacia sentir como marioneta...

Un dólar por tus pensamientos...-dijo Yaten sacandola se sus cavilaciones...-dejame adivinar mi hermanito te pone de punta los nervios..

Yaten en verdad quiero a tu hermano...pero me ahoga...-contesto la rubia...

Te he de dar el mejor de los consejos,,,botalo...-Serena lo miraba con cara de what...-se que es mi hermano, pero la verdad es que es controlador y no quiero eso para ti...tal vez suena cruel pero creo que mereces algo mejor que el...espero lo encuentres pronto,,,por que si te casas con Seiya te olvidas de tu carrera de modelo y de tu libertad..-

Yaten, que paso con Kakyuu la que fue esposa de Seiya...se que tambien era una actriz o algo por el estilo...-preguntaba Serena..

La verdad es que no puedo decirtelo Serena, pero solo se que no deseo que te cases con Seiya, piensalo bien, recuerda que el tercero es el vencido...- contesto el peliplata...

Serena se sentia bastante confundida e intrigada, pues sabia que habia estado casado con ella pero nada mas...la habia visto en una foto de un album que tenia Seiya abandonado en el divan de su mansion, era hermosa, sin duda...

Bueno pues vamos para que descanses el sabado sera un dia agotador...-bajaron de la limosina que obviamente era costeada por Seiya, para ella siempre lo mejor...

Entro a su lujoso departamento, donde un espectacular arreglo de tulipanes y fresias la esperaba...sonrio con alegria pues sabia de quien seria el arreglo...-

Vaya que mi hermano es una verdadero snob, pero bueno descansa y come bien, nada de desvelarte...-Serena abrazo a Yaten y el a su vez...

No sabes cuanto hubiera dado por que me hicieras tu novia Yaten, sin duda me harias muy feliz...-se dieron un suave beso en los labios...-

Yo tambien hubiese haberte hecho mi novia, por que tienes el corazon mas grande que jamas he conocido, pero me gano Seiya, y por eso te lo digo piensalo bien Serena, prometemelo...-Serena lo miraba directamente a los ojos...

Sabes que con esa insistencia, me da mucho miedo de que protejas algo que yo debo saber y tu no me dices...en verdad me preocupa Yaten...se sincero conmigo..-Serena lo seguia viendo directamente...

No puedo Serena, estoy atado de manos, pero solo quiero que seas feliz y el no te merece...solo recuerda que si pasa algo que te desagrade o te molesta, dimelo inmediatamente que yo vendre a la hora que sea...-Yaten se sentia en verdad preocupado...

Si te lo prometo...pero bueno, sera mejor que te vayas por que estoy a punto de hacerte el amor...-ambos sonreian ante el comentario, si bien ella sabia que Yaten era un gran amigo su relacion era rara...se podrian dar besos pero no pasaban de la linea...era excitante, pero un secreto de ellos dos...algo anormal...

Me voy chiquilla hermosa, asi que duerme bien, se dieron otro beso y un apapachador abrazo...-te quiero tanto Yaten...

Yo tambien te quiero...-el guapo peliplateado salio del lugar, ante la sonrisa de Serena, cada dia que la miraba se daba cuenta que habia sido estupido por no hacerla su novia, pero cuando habia reaccionado Seiya habia entrado a su vida con todo el potencial de hacerla desfallecer de amor...

Ahora estaba muy preocupado por ella, pues el secreto que guardaba podria dañarla a ella y se sentia atado de manos, pues no podria decir nada por que literalmente habia firmado por ello...

Serena vislumbro el arreglo un rato mas y abrio la tarjetita: "te deseo desnuda todos los dias de mi vida"...Seiya...-su sonrisa era grata, pues en verdad se acoplaban perfectamente...

Si bien antes de conocer a Seiya, estaba enamorada de Yaten el jamas le pidio nada,,,pues pensaba que no la deseaba y al conocer al Seiya con todo lo que su nombre, dinero y carisma implican se sintio deslumbrada...y cedio a su galanteo, ahora ya tenian un año juntos y sentia que su corazon se aceleraba al oir su voz...pero no era un gran amor...eso la preocupaba...

A sus 25 años sabia que su carrera como modelo le daria unos años mas, por ello en su tiempo libre diseñaba...su madre le costeo la carrera de diseñadora de modas y estando siempre en este mundo no le fue dificil hacerlo...ahora tenia un negocio junto con Yaten de diseño de zapatillas...

Si bien era un éxito, el anonimato era su mejor aliado, pues ahora estaba en el mejor momento profesional como modelo, por lo que queria consolidar primero su linea de calzado y despues de retirarse anunciarse como la diseñadora...

La marca era Moon y su linea era muy solicitada, ella era la imagen central de todas las temporadas, un éxito...con ayuda de Yaten lo habian hecho el boom hacia mas de 3 años.

Sonreia, mientras tomaba su block y diseñaba un nuevo calzado...-

El tan ansiado sabado llego, con Rei las cosas estaban vueltas hacia arriba, se sentia demasiado estresada, histerica y para colmo mas nerviosa que nunca, ahora estaba a punto de ahorcar a Beryl, pues sabia de buena fuente que habia llegado tardisisimo y en compañía de Darien...-

Calmate Rei, creo que no es necesario que te pongas asi, ademas ya llego...-decia Angie su asistente...

Para con eso Angie, esta es la ultima vez que la contrato, no mas, si llega tarde por estar cogiendo con Darien, bien que siga en eso mientras mi hermano le dura el gusto...-en eso Darien entraba impecable, si bien no podia negar que era muy guapo, pero era un desastre en cuanto a lio de faldas...

Maldita sea Darien...solo te pedi una cosa y no lo pudiste hacer verdad, sabes que esta en juego mucho dinero en este desfile, por que carajos no pudiste aguantarte las ganas de cogerte a Beryl para mañana que no tiene trabajo...!...-Darien incluso se sonrojo por las palabras utilizadas por su hermana menor...-

Las cosas solo se suscitaron Rei, no es para tanto ya esta en el maquillaje...-Rei salio furica para inspeccionar que todo estuviera bien...-

Yaten y Serena ya estaban en el camerino, junto a su maquillista estrella...que la hacia ver hermosa...-

Bien pues estas lista preciosa, creo que solo es cuestion de que nos apuremos en tener la ropa a la mano, asi que voy con Lita para que este preparada, ya le entregaron las prendas...-decia Dush su maquillista...

Gracias Dush...-Yaten miraba partir a un integrante del gran equipo de trabajo que tenian, esas siempre eran sus condiciones, llevar a su maquillista y su ayudante Lita, quien la ayudaba a vestirse para salir impecable...

Rei toco la puerta y entro...-vaya que en verdad estas hermosa...pareces un angel...-

Serena reia, pues dush la habia maquillado con sombras color plata, solo rubor rosa , le coloco pestañas postizas que resaltaba a enormidad sus ojos azules, la peino con una melena de rizos amplios que la hacian ver felina y angelical a la vez...

Bien pues creo que esta todo listo, ya empezaremos con el desfile asi que...

Tranquila Rei todo saldra bien...-Serena le coloco la mano en el hombre logrando tranquilizarla un poco...

Serena se quito la bata, luciendo el primer vestido que modelaria, un asimetrico, ajustado a su cuerpo como guante color plata, de un solo hombro de lentejuelas, que la hacian brillar de manera impresionante...caia libre, tenia un escote en la parte trasera hasta donde iniciaba su coxis,...precioso..era asimetrico dejando al descubierto su pierna izquierda, lucia unos tacones de envidia del 15, lo que lograba tornear sus piernas...

Bueno estoy lista Yaten...dame suerte por favor...-Yaten la abrazo y se fundieron en un beso lento y apasionado...rei casi se cae de la impresión al verlos, pues cualquiera diria que ellos eran pareja por lo menos...estuvieron asi unos minutos hasta que se separaron por falta de aire...

Serena sentia que flotaba, pero ese era su secreto salir muy apasionada...si era clara la relacion que tenia con Seiya, un dia descubrio que ese tambien era el secreto de su madre, por eso no lo veia mal...aunque los demas podrian morir de infarto pues ese beso no tenia nada de inocente y era el secreto profesional mas cuidado por ambos...

Serena, sal y flota para mi...-Yaten la abrazo de manera casi fraternal...

Rei estaba sonrojada por ese acto de intimidad...-Serena limpio con sutileza el gloss de la boca de Yaten y el a la vez...el amablemente le retoco los labios...

Asi partieron a la entrada del recinto, donde las modelos que estaban listas, al verla de la mano de Yaten se quedaron impavidas, en verdad su apariencia era como una aparicion angelical, Rei las miraba y si ellas supieran lo que acaba de ver considerarian que no tenia nada de angelical, pero en su contrato estaba estipulado no hablar o comentar nada de lo que viera durante el arreglo de la modelo...

Sin duda seria un escandalo y mas considerando que el era hermano de su novio... nunca comprenderia cual por que las modelos daban sus besos de manera tan facil, por eso Nicolas habia sucumbido varias veces durante su relacion, le dolia admitirlo, pero a un lo seguia amando, despues de sus multiples infidelidades...pero Serenity Millan era la excepcion...

Serenity estaba lista el lugar atestado y los criticos esperando...

Lita llego al lado de Serenity, donde le coloco una especies de hombreras que tenias finas lineas de lentejuelas, que con el vaiven lograban un efecto magico y añadio a su cabello un adorno plateado en forma de flor...-preciosa...-

Yaten llego a su lugar para ver el desfile, ahí estaba su hermano en primera fila vestido impecablemente...su traje color plata resaltaba de todos...

Que tal como estuvo el viaje Seiya...-pregunto Yaten ante la mirada atenta en la pasarela...

Normal, ya sabes con mucho movimiento...-Yaten sabia que el no le era completamente fiel a Serena...

Espero no salgas publicado en alguna revista, no deseo que le rompas el corazon a Serena...-contesto Yaten...-

No te preocupes, nada de eso pasara, no deseo perder a mi chica...-Seiya en verdad estaba hasta el tuetano por ella, pero era hombre y tenia que satisfacer sus deseos, para el no era mal visto...

Me la pase increible con esa colombiana, te quiero invitar un dia de estos, para que conozcas un par de bellezas del amazonas, son candentes y tienen un verdadero trasero...-Seiya hacia movimientos sexuales frente a su hermano..provocando la risa entre ambos...

No cambias, crees que despues de que te cases con Serena cambiaras, por que si te encuentra con otra mujer...-Yaten sabia que perro mañoso aunque le quemen el hocico...

Nunca pasara eso, Serena es mia...-el desfile inicio con un remix de musica de los 80's, que pusieron de animo a la gente...las primeras chicas en salir causaron revuelos con su colección de vestidos asimetricos multicolores...

Darien miraba con ojo critico el desfile, en si era lindo ver la creacion de su hermana...veia a las chicas y sonreia, con quien se acostaria al terminar su desfile...despues de unos minutos la llego el turno de Beryl y la musica cambiaba a una cancion lenta y de una letra en especial Lenni Kravitz hacia su aparicion con la cancion Calling the Angels...suave armoniosa...

Incluso era un tanto relajante, el desfile era agradable...siguieron otras chicas y por ultimo aparecio Serena..Serenity Millan su nombre artistico...

Darien se quedo petrificado...era un angel, sintio como la suave cancion y la calida sonrisa, le llegaban hasta el corazon...-

Su lento andar hacia parecer que flotaba, por su parte Seiya sonreia ante lo que sus ojos miraban y bien sabia que era suya...su angel...

Yaten no se cansaria de ver a tan hermosa aparicion, se percato de lo sonrosado de sus labios y recordaba su apasionado beso un secreto que tenia para ellos solamante...bueno y uno que otro miron...

Rei, sonreia pues veia por la pantalla el avance del desfile y el cierre que hacia Serenity...-

Darien sentia como su corazon latia rapidamente al verla pasar cerca de la primera fila, miles de flashes se dispararon cuando quedo frente a la pasarela y sonrio coquetamente...

La cancion casi terminaba, regreso y sonreia segura de si misma, por un instante sus ojos y los de el se miraron ahí quedo perdido Darien Chiba...era estupido pero el amor a primera vista existia...se habia enamorado de ella...

Serena le sonrio y sin duda ella tambien sintio algo en su corazon...por primera vez en años se sintio nerviosa como una novata...-giro y Lenni Kravitz la saludo...logrando un aplauso ensordecedor...-

La primera parte del desfile habia sido un total éxito...


	2. ENCUENTROS

**CAPITULO 2**

**ENCUENTROS**

Detrás del escenario era un ir y venir de gente, las modelos se acomodaban una tras otra para salir a pasarela con la colección casual..

La cancion Girl Gone Wild, de Madonna retumbo, por el local, alegrando el ambiente mientras las chicas una a una entraban, la colección era un éxito...

Pantalon de largos talle, microshorts, blusones, mayones, microvestidos eran la onda, una amplia algarabia de colores como siempre era la temporada Primavera-Verano...

Beryl salio al escenario, tratando de captar la atencion de Darien, mostrandose este ultimo un poco indiferente...todo lo contrario para Seiya que la veia sumamente atractiva...pero no era la noche...

Al final salio Serena enfundada en un microshort de pechera blanco, con una linda blusa moteada de flores en colores fluorescentes, su cabello lo llevaba en una coleta alta con sus rizos acomodados ordenadamente, con listones de varios colores, los labios color rosa...tacones del mismo tono estilo griego atadas a sus piernas, asi como muchas pulseras de diferentes tonos fluorescentes...

Avanzo como solo ella lo sabe hacer a un ritmo un poco mas cadencioso, haciendo que varios hombres tuvieren un amiguito mas que despierto...

Serena se percato de que Seiya estaba en primera fila y le guiño un ojo, Darien se percato de que ella miraba a alguien y noto para su propio disgusto de que su ex amigo era al que sonreia, ahí estaba Kou con un traje italiano color plata, camisa negra y un corte de cabello de esos que llamaban la atencion, este sonreia, mientras cruzaba la pierna...-

Serena se planto frente a los flashes sonriendo amigablemente, una sensual pose de la rubia...despues un retumbe en los bajos y las luces fueron suavisadas, originando que Serena literalmente brillara, pues su vestimenta era fluorescente, extendio los brazos y un par de alas salieron, recorrio la pasarela de regreso, provocando una algarabia en el local, pues el Dj, acompañaba perfectamente a Serenity...-se quedo parada ahí un momento, agito sus alas y por arte de magia una explosicion de brillo lleno el lugar, ante la mirada de alegria de la gente...-

Serena salio bajo rapidamente, mientras escuchaba que los aplausos llenaban por completo el lugar sonrio con seguridad...-

Lita la esperaba, mientras que literalmente Dush la tomaba en brazos y corrian a cambiarla, pareciera una muñeca, pero con los tacones que traia y mas por las amarraderas, no era facil quitarselos...

Beryl la miraba con cierta envidia, pues no entendia por que tenian que pagarle por que la atendieran en especial, obviamente no sabia que a ellos les pagaba Serenity...

Literalmente la desnudaron en pocos minutos, Serena se levanto, mientras Dush, le soltaba el cabello y comenzaba a esponjalo nuevamente tratando de hacer un chongo alto, mientras Lita le subia el microvestido que se ponia, color Rojo, apretado a mas no poder, con unas aperturas a cada lado, tambien de lentejuelas, parecia la diosa de la tentacion...-

Serena a toda prisa se sento y lita le ayuda acomodarse las medias y fijarlas con el spray, seria un tanto doloroso al quitarlas, medias color negro y tacones tambien negros...una sensual vestimenta...

Sabian que el tiempo era oro, ella tenia un poco mas de tiempo, pues era la estelar, por lo que hacian siempre el mejor esfuerzo, Dush terminaba por dejar impecable ese chongo en alto, mientras Lita, le colocaba el collar de Rubies, asi como pendientes...

Serena se desmaquilla los labios, ya terminando Dush, le retoco rapidamente los labios con rojo pasion y rubor muy marcado...quedando la mujer de infarto...

Serena se coloco los zapatos y Dush la levanto en brazos, si bien era un atractivo hombre de casi 2 metros, era mas gay que el mismo Elton Jonh y en su trabajo era el mas cotizado...cargaba a Serenity para agilizar las cosas, mietras ella le enseñaba los dientes, pues no se veria lindo un diente pintado de rojo y Lita le ponia la capita como caperucita roja que tendria que lucir y al final arrojar, obviamente seria para Seiya...una clara marca de territorio de Serena...-

La subio al escalon y Lita le entrego la microcanasta con 4 flores negras y brillos rojos que arrojaria al publico, claramente siendo este seleccionado previamente por Rei...Lita subio con ella y le acomodo perfectamente la capa, un poco de rocio de perfume el cual estaria casi fresco al salir para aromatizarla...lita sonrio y dijo..-perfecta...-

A fuera el Dj..., amenizaba con la cancion mas sensual de la historia Slave to love que interpretara Bryan Ferry...

Serena aparecio, varios gritos de placer se escucharon, paso sigilosamente, tendria que seducir al publico, ese seria el efecto que deseaban, camino sigilosamente, ante la mirada atenta de varios caballeros, de todos los ambitos, actores, politicos, millonarios, deportistas, ella era la sensacion...-

Darien literalmente sintio un deseo incontenible te tenerla en sus brazos y hacerla suya para siempre...-

Serena se planto bien...dio varios giros y nuevamente regreso, arrojandole una flor a Nicolas Kumanda, ante la sorpresa del castaño, otra a Andrew Furuhuata quien sonreia bobamente, otra a Yaten a quien le envio un beso y por ultimo a Darien, mientras el la recibia con cierto agrado...arrojo la canasta y camino para terminar con ello, miles de flashes no se hicieron esperar...

Seiya se divertia de lo lindo, no sentia celos de los demas caballeros y por Chiba ni siquiera se preocupaba...ella era su mujer...de nadie mas...

Serena camino a paso firme, y llego al mitad de la pasarela, mientras al retumbe de la musica, se desciso de la capa, mostrando su bello cuello adornado con rubies, su perfecta espalda blanca y su increible escote...

Giro un par de veces y señalo a Seiya, mientras le arrojaba la capa, el reia bobamente, por dios en verdad la deseaba y sin duda mas de alguno...-

Llego al final y la musica fue sesando lentamente...mientras una lluvia de petalos caia simulando una lluvia sobre ella...-

Los criticos estaban sorprendidos, pues en verdad ella habia vendido bien la idea, ese vestido seria un hot...-

Serena bajo lentamente, mientras se quitaba los tacones, una ultima pasarela y se acababa el desfile,,, Dush la abrazo y se la llevo como costal de papas, mientras, lita le pasaba una toalla para desmaquillarse y le rociaba los muslos con un rociador para hacer menos doloroso al quitarle las medias...

En un instante estaba vestido con un vestido de gala color negro, estrapless, ajustadisisismo, mostraba su perfecta anatomia, un escote en forma de corazon y unos truquillos de maquillaje que la hacian lucir un generoso escote...el vestido era de cola larga, se abria arriba del muslo derecho, hasta el hueso de la cadera de manera muy sensual...sus tacones ahora fueron color planta, guantes del mismo tono...

Dush desacia el chongo,, tratando de acomodar los rizos nuevamente en una alocada melena...mientras le ahumaba los ojos color negro para darle una espectacular mirada...un contraste con su piel blanca y sus ojos azules como el cielo...

Lita enmarco rapidamente los rizos sueltos, mientras dush, le pintaba los labios color plata...una hermosa gargantilla de Diamantes adornaba su cuello..

Dush observo todo el maquillaje remarco lo faltante y acomodo el coqueto sombrerillo con velo que tendria que lucir, Serena era profesional en toda la extencion de la palabra nunca se quejaba de nada...

Y vuala de nuevo preciosa..en la pasarela esperaban las chicas que ya habian terminado, estaban mas que ansiosas, pues el desfile era un éxito y eso podria asegurarles trabajo en otras agencias, desfiles e incluso lograr que representes como Yaten Kou las manejaran y se convirtieran en la modelo top del momento como Serenity Millan.

Dush llego con ella en brazos, la subio a la escalera, nuevamente Lita le acomodo todo a la perfeccion y le entrego la sombrilla que llevaria, pues se simularia un efecto de lluvia a su paso...y con el ritmo de la cancion de adele Set fire to the rain...

Serena salio decidida, seguridad era su nombre y apasionada su apodo, esa era siempre su mentalidad, en ello trabajaba todos los dias, cuando necesitaba sentir fuerza evocaba el beso de Yaten y salia perfecto...

Camino con su sombrilla color plata a corde a la musica y una lluvia de brillos caia a su paso...a la mitad de la pasarela, giro y cerro la sombrilla, camino y se planta ante el disparo de miles de flashes...

Giro unas cuantas veces y sonrio coquetamente, mientras lucia su pierna coquetamente, ante la cara de bobos de incluso los fotografos...

Regreso nuevamente, un par de giros y llego al final de la pasarela, donde ahora todas las chicas salian para concluir con el desfile, sin duda unas bellezas, pero el angel como apodaban a Serena se llevaba las palmas.

Rei entro del brazo de Serena, quien ya no traia la sombrilla ni el sombrerillo, lucia hermosa sin tanto artilugio, Rei sonreia y un par de lagrimas asomaron su rostro, por el éxito de su colección y todo se lo debia a Serenity Millan "El angel"...

Serena se sentia un poco agotada, pues en verdad habian hecho un gran esfuerzo pero valia la pena...se sintio un poco triste y deseo que su madre viviera para que se enorgulleciera de eso...Yaten sabia lo que al termino de cada desfile pasaba por lo que la esperaba en la escalerilla...Seiya no podria pasar por lo que tendria que esperar por ella...

Los ultimos minutos fueron los mas agotadores para ella, camino seguida de Rei, quien le dio sus agradecimientos y bajo a las escaleras mientras la esperaba Dush, Lita y Yaten,..

Yaten la cargo partiendo con ella en brazos ante la mirada atonita de todas, pues parecia muy triste despues de tan magnifica presentacion...

Llegaron al camerino donde la sento el en banquillo y la desmaquillo lo mas rapido posible Dush, mientras lita le quitaba el costoso collar los guantes, al terminar con ello, se paro detrás del biombo, donde Lita le ayudo a quitarse el vestido y se ponia una bata para meterse a duchar...

Serena sentia como el agua aclaraba sus pensamientos, pues si bien su pasion era la pasarela, sufria siempre al recordar a su madre quien habia partido hacia mas de 6 años...dejandola sola en el mundo, por ello se habia aferrado a Rubeus tanto, pero no era amor lo que sentian si no un cariño inexplicable...

Despues de que Yaten le ofreciera representarla, el habia ocupado ese vacio,..salio de la regadera y se puso un vestido sencillo estrapless ajustado color rosa que le llegaba debajo del muslo, obviamente asistira a la fiesta para el festejo del desfile aunque estuviera exhausta...

Salio y Dush junto con lita la esperaban para retocarla, nadie decia nada por que asi ella se los pedia...eran momentos donde podia descansar...

Ella confiaba en su equipo de trabajo...Dush le seco el cabello perfectamente, lo trenzo con maestria y la maquillo ligeramente...preciosa esa era siempre su respuesta...

Se puso unos tacones de su creacion color plata...pulsera fina de brillantes y aretes a juego ultimo regalo de Seiya...asi como el anillo de compromiso que lucia...-

Gracias chicos por esta noche...-sonrio a Dush y Lita quienes estarian en la fiesta, partieron dejando a Serena sola con Yaten...

Bien dime como te sentiste en la pasarela...-pregunto Yaten sonriente...-por que te veias hermosa...-

Gracias yaten no se que haria sin ti...-sonreia mientras se fundian en un abrazo...-

Bueno sera mejor que partamos por que Seiya estara impaciente por no verte y conociendolo...-Serena asintio...mientras le daba un beso a Yaten a quien tomo por sorpresa...- el solo atino a abrazarla atrayendola junto a el...

Serena no hagas estas cosas...me confundes mucho...sabes que eres novia de mi hermano y no creo que le cause gracia que nos besemos asi...se que me quieres como un amigo...pero soy un hombre de carne y hueso...tambien te puedo desear y un dia de estoy no podre detenerme...

Y quien ha dicho que lo hagas Yaten...-contesto con una sonrisa Serena mientras se escondia en su pecho...-ambos rieron...jugaban un juego extraño...Serena se sentia extaciada cada vez que se besaban y mucha adrenalina en su cuerpo...

Vamos por que a tu novia no le parecera que tardes tanto en verla o si...que crees que no se que estas de galan con Reika...-Yaten solo sonrio, salienron del camerino, Yaten verifico que no quedara nada, pues todo se lo llevaba lita...

Llegaron a la recepcion donde estaba Seiya, sonriente como siempre,,,,Serena llego a el y se fundieron en un beso..mientras sonreian a las camaras...

Yaten llego con Reika dueña de una agencia de modelos muy reconocida y tambien se dieron un suave beso...

Subieron a sus respectivas limosinas...mientras Darien llega junto con sus amigos del alma y subian con las modelos que entraron en la limosina mas grande que encontraron...

Sabes estuviste hermosa como siempre...te extrañe mucho mi amor...-mientras subia el compartimiento para darles privacidad y el chofer no viera nada...

_**-Lemon-**_

Seiya besaba apasionadamente a Serena...mientras recorria con sus manos su cuerpo...poco a poco los besos fueron desendiendo hasta llegar a las piernas de ella...

Subio sus manos y en un rapido movimiento deslizo por las piernas de Serena su singular tanguita de encaje...

Ella lo miraba extremadamente excitada...sonreia y el tambien...le separo las piernas y se hundio en ella...

Serena sentia como su humeda lengua, saboreba sus pliegues rosados, poco a poco sintio como el placer que le proporcionaba era inmenso, se sentia un poco descarada, pues inconsientemente imaginaba que era Yaten quien la satisfacia...

Sus fanstasias se cumplian pues jamas lo habia hecho en la limo...Seiya siempre se reinventaba...el se movia con maestria y sin mas tuvo un fantastico orgasmo...fuertes gemidos de placer llenaron la limosina...

Seiya se hundio sin esperar mas ella...se aprisiono a sus caderas firmemente, rapidamente llego tambien a un climax...ambos se veia rosagantes por tal faena...se saco el condon tirandolo en bote de basura...-

Serena se puso su ropa interior y trato de acomodarse lo mas posible,,,retoco su maquillaje y espero a que el aire acondicionado hiciera de las suyas y eliminara cierto olor...

Seiya sonrio y se fundio en un beso con ella...-Seiya calmate sabes que no puedo faltar a la recepcion, seria una groseria de mi parte...

Seiya no le hacia caso, esta nuevamente deseoso de mas...besaba su cuello, mientras bajaba lentamente su vestido, mostrando sus sonrosados pezones que estaban mas que listos para ser saboreados...

Tomo ambos con sus manos expertas y los saboreo cual dulce en boca, Serena se estaba encendiendo nuevamente, sabia que el era insaciable y ella lo motivaba mas...

No dejo de darle a sus pezones una catedra de maestria de cómo saborearlos...Serena lucia sonrosada de sus mejillas, lo veia trabajar con harto gusto mientras ella sentia como se mojaba nuevamente...

El le adivino el pensamiento y nuevamente se hundio en ella, siendo calidamente bienvenido...

La subio ahorcadas en el mientras se hundia en ella, provocando unos alaridos de pasion inigualables...seguia trabajando con una mano en sus dos senos, mientras con la otra la ayuda a moverse freneticamente y es que tener a una belleza 10 años menor que el a su disposicion no era algo que desperdiciar...

La llevo a un orgasmo, la veia mientras gritaba de placer, era tan hermosa tenerla asi sobre el, la tomo con las dos manos y se movio mas fuerte logrando que ella gritara mas fuerte y corriendose dentro...una delicia...

Minutos despues, llegaron al departamento de Serena, como desesperados...

_**-fin Lemon-**_

Yaten de antemano sabia que ella no iria a la recepcion e incluso en el contrato lo habia estipulado, que no era una obligacion...

Rei comprendio un poco, por que en si la majestuosidad del evento habia recaido en ella y despues de estar alejanda de 1 mes completo de su prometido era logico...

El mas decepcionado era Darien, quien esperaba ansioso en haberla conocido, pero a sabiendas de lo caliente que era Seiya, seguramente estaria aprovechando el tiempo con ella...

Serena estaba desnuda bajo las sabanas de seda negras que le encantaban, mientras Seiya le besaba la espalda tratando de recuperarse de otra increible cabalgata en el ascensor...y en la sala...

Vaya que eres insaciable pequeña...en verdad veo que extrañaste bebe...-Decia Seiya mientras la besaba...

Si... me has hecho mucha falta...te extrañe...-Serena le sonreia, el simplemente se sentia como un adolescente...

Tomo su saco y saco una cajita...-te he traido esto por el tiempo que estuve fuera...-mientras lo abria mostrando un hermoso brazalete de esmeraldas..-Serena se sorprendio pues curiosamente lo recordaba perfectamente, era el mismo que habia utilizado en una campaña, que ella no pudo comprar, de una belleza exquisita...

Por dios, pero como lo supiste bebe...-asi lo apodaba ella en la intimidad y el a ella tambien...-

Pues ya ves cuando te en la portada con el simplemente lo compre para ti...vale una fortuna pero solo luce en ti perfectamente,,,,...-Seiya lo saco y se lo puso en la muñeca donde habia estado...

Ves te lo dije perfecto...para ti bebe...-Serena se le dejo ir encima besandolo en todo el rostro...

Gracias bebe por este precioso regalo...te quiero mucho mi amor...-Seiya estaba respondiendo tambien a sus besos y pronto resurgio...

Acaricio a serena suavemente, mientras la miraba a los ojos y sabia que ella era la indicada para plantar su semilla en esta tierra, era la clase de mujer que valia la pena luchar...

La beso con pasion inigualable, saboreo sus sonrosados pezones que mostraban las marcas de que el habia estado entregado a eso...mienteras ella estaba arriba de el, algo que a el excitaba...

Serena parecia una maquinita de sensibilidad, perceptible, suave, relajada...hicieron el amor nuevamente y no se puso en contacto con nadie hasta el desfile que tenia agendado...

Seiya le entrego muchos regalos para suplir su ausencia, pero lo hacia mas por el remordimiento, pues se lejos de pensar ella que estuviera solo...se la paso en compañía de una fina colombiana...


	3. MI VERDADERO YO

**CAPITULO 3**

**MI VERDADERO YO**

Serena nuevamente era el centro de atencion de los medios, pues su espectacular desfile para la diseñadora Rei Chiba habia logrado la venta de la colección completa...

Serena no se pavoneaba de nada solo trabajaba y hacia lo que mas le gustaba y siempre acompañada por su representate Yaten, su maquillista Dush y su ayudante Lita...un perfecto equipo de trabajo hacian que ella hiciera un perfecto desfile...

La relacion con Seiya se consolidaba cada vez mas, los medios de comunicación anunciaba una boda inminente, mientras a Darien Chiba le relacionaban con Beryl Black...

Rei estaba muy disgustada con su hermano quien no habia hecho nada por negar el hecho, pues sabia que Beryl era arribista...

Un mes despues, de esto Serena tuvo un fuerte encontronazo con Seiya y sus celos ahí conocio a su verdadero yo...

Serena creo que este proximo desfile hara que te fijes como la mejor modelo de la decada estoy impaciente por que las cosas funcionen de la mejor manera...-comentaba Yaten...

Si, tambien anhelo sacar el mejor provecho para cuando de a conocer que soy la diseñadora de Moon, podramos incorporar la linea de ropa que tenemos preparada...tengo miles de planes Yaten y con tu apoyo lo podremos lograr...-ambos sonreian ante la declaracion de Serena...

Bien pues empecemos la sesion Serenity...-le indicaba el fotografo, pues haria una campaña de lenceria...nuevamente con Rei Chiba

Sonrie asi es amor...-decia el fotografo a Serena, mientras ella mostraba las poses mas sensuales que tenia...

Lucia regia, tenia un cuerpo de perdicion, que ponia a varios galanes bastante calientes...

Asi es, estas hermosa...-en la sesion estaba Rei, quien solo sonreia al verla ahí mostrandose...

Para el pesimo humor de Seiya, sabia que ella tendria que trabajar con Rei, por lo tanto Darien patan Chiba estaria presente...

La sesion de fotos termino y ella sonrio al ver a cada una, Gilbert era de toda su confianza y cuido cada detalle, dejando unas fotos al primer vistazo espectaculares...pues gracias a su manejo la lente era su fiel aliado...

Vaya como siempre Serenity, preciosa...creo que vuestra madre te hizo con mucho amor y a ella a su vez...-ambos sonreian pues su madre tambien habia sido una belleza..

Rei, observo las fotos y estaba mas que satisfecha...quedo en esperar los revelados para elegir las que publicarian...

Bien pues creo que todo quedo magnifico, vamos a comer...-Serena se cambio y quedo en unos jeans, convers y un top negro, lentes y gorra...

Darien llego al restaurant, junto con Rei, pues no habia podido pasar a ver la sesion...

Serena arribo al lugar junto a Yaten...-se percato de la prescencia de Rei y sin duda ese hombre era el que tenia los ojos mas hermosos que jamas hubiere visto...el del desfile...pero que haria ahí...

Que tal, les quiero presentar a uno de mis socios mi hermano Darien Chiba...-Yaten lo saludo amablemente, pues lo conocia de hacia mucho tiempo...

Que tal Darien, tenia mucho que no sabia de ti, aun vives en Italia..?...-pregunto Yaten...

Si, de hecho ahora estare una larga temporada aca en New York, tengo varios negocios que resolver...-lo decia mientras miraba atentamente a Serena...-

Bien pues ella es Serenity Millan, como ya la viste en el desfile y obviamente, con quien firmaremos el contrato que nos falta para que sea nuestra imagen de la empresa...

Es un placer conocer a tan hermosa Dama...-Darien beso su mano...ambos sintieron una corriente electrica por todo el cuerpo, era raro, en su vida Serena habia sentido esto, por ello se sentia tan nerviosa...

Estuvieron platicando de cosas triviales mientras degustaban sus alimentos...el celular de Serena sono y contesto de manera normal...

Hola...-en la pantalla indicaba que era Seiya quien marcaba...

En donde estas Serena, por que se escuchan voces de hombres...-Seiya estaba un tanto molesto ella lo noto en el tono de su voz...

Estoy en una reunion de negocios Yaten tambien esta conmigo...-serena se sentia apenada pues todos se habian callado...

A que hora te vas a desocupar de ahí, para mandar al chofer por ti...-decia de manera inquisidora...

No lo se, hay algunos pendientes aun, pero Yaten me llevara a donde yo quie...-Seiya la interrumpio

Escuchame bien Serena, no quiero verte cerca de Darien Chiba, el es una persona no grata para, mi asi que te pido que no tengas mucho contacto con el...-Serena se sentia enojada...

Sabes una cosa estoy un poco ocupada y no puedo atenderte asi que al rato te regreso la llamada...bye...-Serena ya habia pasado por dos veces lo mismo, asi que apago el celular y trato de estar atenta a la platica, pues era una excelente opcion...

Todo bien Serena...-pregunto Darien para su sorpresa, Yaten solo la miraba de reojo...

Si no pasa nada...pero continuemos...-terminaron de comer e inicaron con la charla...

Bien en todo caso ya se termino con la sesion de fotos, creo que mañana por la tarde Gilbert me entrega el revelado y podemos elegir las mejores para poder publicarlas en el siguiente mes...-decia Rei..

Pero este catalago que se formara es para la venta de las prendas de manera departamental o solo en exclusivo para ciertos clientes...-preguntaba Yaten...

Considero que siendo la colección tuvo una buena aceptacion, por lo que deseo que iniciemos con los primeros clientes y observemos el desarrollo, despues lo haremos de manera general..-contesto Darien...-

Ok, pero entonces mañana nos podemos reunir para ver cuales fotos son las indicadas, asegurando que sean sutiles y lleven la firma de Millan...-comentaba Yaten...-

Si me parece perfecto, ademas podremos ir checando cuales seran los modelos que lucira para los espectaculares y obviamente checar tambien la promocion en la tv.-contestaba Rei.

El catalago que haremos en pagina de internet, cuando se realizara,...-preguntaba Serena...-por que tambien tengo algunos compromisos personales que debo hacer...

Aun estamos por terminar con las prendas que utilizaras y de las cuales elegiremos las destacables...-comentaba Rei...-pero igual tu nos dices los dias que tienes ocupados y tambien podemos adecuarnos...

Yaten sabia que la presion de Serena era su hermano, pues deseaba que se fueran de viaje...pero este era un excelente contrato y la imagen de ella, se plantaria de mejor forma, podria incluso recibir mas contratos...

Pero eso es algo de lo que debemos nosotros checar Serena...-Yaten le tomo la mano presionandola, algo que regularmente hacia cuando habia una excelente oportunidad..-

Pues creo que mejor nos ponemos a trabajar, particularmente tu colección me ha parecido buena y creo que debemos de sacar el mejor provecho de ella..asi que por mi no hay inconveniente en que pongamos manos a la obra...-contestaba Serena...

Bien, pues no se diga mas firmemos los contratos previos para poder consolidar cada uno de ellos...-contesto con entusiasmo Darien, pues si bien era un negocio excelente para ambos y asi podria estar cerca de Serena..-

La tarde fue agradable, convivieron tranquilamente, mientras tomaban un poco de café y eran firmados aquellos acuerdos que necesitaban...

Mientras que Seiya estaba que explotaba, miles de imágenes llegaban a su mente, pues era un poco paranoico...le dejo mas de 30 mensajes de voz a Serena, tambien a Yaten pues ninguno tenia el celular prendido...rara vez pasaba eso, ahora hasta de su hermano desconfiaba y no era raro pues en ocasiones se sentia excluido de esa relacion...

Terminaron cerca de las 7 de la tarde con los arreglos y la agenda de trabajo que se desarrollaria a cabo, mientras que las cosas no podrian estar peores para un Seiya muy irritable...

Bueno pues en todo caso mañana nos vemos en las oficinas y escogemos las fotografias de lenceria para el catalogo...-indico Darien...

Ok, entonces a las 9 nos vemos ahí...-Yaten se despidio de Darien con un fuerta apreton, Rei de Serena con un beso en la mejilla...

Mañana estare ansioso de verte...-Darien le susurro al oido mientras sonreia ella como boba, ante su alocado corazon, se despieron con un beso en la mejilla y su aroma quedo grabado...

Yaten se encargo de llevar a Serena a su departamento...-

Como crees que se den las cosas Yaten...?...-preguntaba el peliplata a Serena...

Pues me parece que hemos cerrado un trato buenisimo, asi que ahora solo debes de cuidarte, descansar y alimentarte bien...por cierto si pasa algo que te desagrade me dices...-Yaten se referia a la familiaridad con la que Darien la trataba...

Para nada Darien me cayo muy bien y Rei ni se diga, la verdad es que me siento comoda con ellos...no se como asi contigo, como una familia...-contesto la rubia y saco un sonrisa a Yaten..

Bien hemos llegado, paso por ti mañana a las 8, solo escogeremos las fotos para el album...-se despidieron de beso en la mejilla y Serena subio muy tranquila a descansar ajena a la revolucion que se avecinaba...-

Entro a su departamenteo y por harte de magia, ahí estaba Seiya tomando una copa, mientras encendia un cigarrillo...

Como entraste Seiya...-pregunto un poco sorprendida, pues a pesar de que tenian una relacion estable y se casarian pronto no le habia dado llave de su departamento por tener esa privacidad..-

Mas bien me puedes explicar porque apagaste el celular, tengo toda la tarde tratando de comunicarme contigo..es que a caso no piensas en mi...-reprochaba Seiya...

Calmate, estabamos cerrando un trato que es magnifico para nosotros...-contesto tranquila mientras dejaba su bolso y llaves en la mesa de la entrada...

Para quien...por que a mi no me parece magnifico, espero que les hubieres dicho que estaras ocupada la proxima semana, porque tenemos un viaje que hacer...lo recuerdas verdad...-Seiya estaba sentado viendola con cierto reproche..-

La verdad es que tengo saturada la agenda y no pude hacer un espacio para este viaje, pero en cuanto se termino prometo que estaremos un mes entero si asi quieres de viaje...-contesto la rubia con cierto temor por la reaccion de el y es que esta era la segunda vez que lo veia tan exasperado...

Pero que demonios!...sabes que tengo planeando este viaje desde antes de irme, por que ahora me sales con esto...-Seiya se levanto del sillon...-sera por que deseas revolcarte con el estupido de Chiba...-gritaba a todo pulmon...

Oyeme!...que te pasa Seiya, jamas te he faltado, desde que inicie mi relacion contigo ahí estoy a tu lado...-Seiya llego a su lado y la jalo del brazo fuertemente...

Escuchame bien estupida...no te creas tan especial serenita, eres una delicia en la cama, pero entiende una cosita..eres mia y en cuanto este maldito acuerdo termine, dejaras de modelar...mientras te quiero lejitos de ese bastardo...-le decia al oido, serena sollozaba del dolor que le habia provocado, su brazo estaba rojo, por la intensidad del apreton...

Sueltame me haces daño Seiya...-trato de safarse de su agarre...-

No te pongas brava, por que aquí mando yo...-le contesto mientras la aventaba al sillon, tratando de besarla a la fuerza, serena sintio panico..

Sueltame...sueltame!...asi no quiero Seiya...-como pudo lo avento con los pies y cayo de bruses en el suelo...

Seiya se quedo ahí un rato, agarrandose la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras se calmaba...serena lo miraba horrorizada...ese era el verdadero Seiya y la verdad era que no le gustaba...

Vete por favor Seiya tengo que hacer algo para que no se vea este moreton...-contesto mientras se levantaba e iba a la cocina por hielo...

Perdoname Serena no se que me pasa, pero pierdos los estribos solo de pensar en que me dejes...-Seiya se levanto tratando de abrazarla...

Lo mejor sera que te vayas, mañana tengo que levantarme temprano...-

Seiya salio triste sabia que habia actuado impulsivamente...Serena lloro pues en verdad sintio mucho y eso sabia que no estaba bien,...

Se dio cuenta de que tenia un fuerte moreton en el brazo, sabia que eso era en verdad un problema pues su cuerpo era su arma de trabajo...dejo de llorar y se fue a su cuarto,...

Encendio la laptop y tecleo el nombre de Kakyuu Star, para ver que noticias tenia de ella...muchas imágenes aparecieron...

Leeyo algunos de sus logros personales, la señalaban como una promesa en el cine y despues nada mas...

Tecleo el nombre de Seiy Kou y Kakyuu...apareciendo mas imágenes de ellos juntos, parecian muy enamorados...jamas se metia a buscar nada pues sabia que en ocasiones la prensa era demasiado amarillista y no era sano pues el ahora era su pareja..pero...

Encontro varios encabezados donde citaban que tenian un amor perfecto, el anuncio de su matrimonio, incluso fotos de una exclusiva...el se miraba muy bien a su lado, despues ella anuncio su retiro de las pantallas por enfocarse a su matrimonio...

Pero despues notas de divorcio e imágenes de Seiya con otras mujeres y divertido...fotos de ella cubriendose el rostro...y nada...

Serena sabia muy poco de esa separacion, pero no conocia porque motivo se habian separado y de algo estaba segura seiya era un paradigma para ella, pero sentia miedo y ese secreto que Yaten tampoco le decia, asi como su insistencia de que si pasara algo que no le gustara le llamara...

Decidio no llenarse la cabeza de ideas y mejor ir a dormir, pues tendria mucho trabajo por hacer...-

Serena bajo puntual, partio con Yaten, fue un dia colgado de comentarios agradables de Darien, en verdad no sabia por que ambos no se toleraban, sabia por Yaten que ambos eran muy amigos, incluso decian que eran hermanos, pero algo malo paso y se termino su amistad...

Bueno creo que las fotos son lindas, no ocupan muchos arreglos...-comentaba Darien ante el sonrojo de Serena...

Asi es, el lente ama a Serenity y pues la verdad es que ella es hermosa...-comentaba Gilbert...-

Tu siempre tan dadivoso conmigo Gil, no se que seria de este mundo sin un fotografo tan adulador como tu...-ambos sonreian pues ya tenian toda una vida de conocerse, incluso el tuvo una relacion con su madre...por lo que se conocian y eran incluso cercanos...

Es por que te quiero mucho muñeca...tu sabias Darien que la madre de Serena era Selene la supermodelo...-el pelinegro nego con la cabeza...

Esa mujer era una hermosura... si conozco un poco de su trabajo por que Rei la tomaba como referencia en muchos de sus diseños...ahora entiendo...por que creo que ambas son hermosas...-contestaba Darien logrando un sonrojo en Serena...

Si, Selene era la mejor...cuantos recuerdos gratos vienen a mi mente de ella...pero ahora estamos aquí con su bebe, asi que trate de enfocar lo mejor de ti muñeca y asi lo trabajaremos con las demas fotografias...-Serena le sonrio y se despidieron con un fuerte abrazo y palabras de amor...

Un placer Darien...-se dieron un apreton de manos, mientras salia de la oficina...-

Bueno pues, creo que Yaten y Rei estaran ocupados buscando los nuevos modelos que luciras, pero que te parece si vamos a comer...por que muero de hambre y tengo entendido que debes de probar tus alimentos a un hora...-decia Darien...

Si asi es, pues en vista de que Yaten creo estara ocupado, pues vamos...-ambos salian de la oficina...

Es por aquí...-Darien tomo a Serena del brazo y ella grito de dolor...-

Perdon te aprete fuerte cierto...-Darien se asusto un poco, pero no le tomo importancia, subieron al deportivo y partieron al restaurant...-

Ambos no se percataron de que eran seguidos por un paparatzi, quien haria su agosto con las fotografias que sacaria de ellos...

Llegaron al lugar donde el caballerosamente le abrio la puerta..Serena vestia un bluson negro y leggins del mismo tono, con un fajo color gris y botines del mismo tono, su hombro lucia coquetamente, gracias a la manga larga no era perceptible su moreton...su cabello lo llevaba en un chongo alto...pendientes largos y un bolso de mano...

Cada unos de los movimientos fueron captados, incluso cuando le tomo de la mano para bajar del coche...ambos sonreian ajenos al pleitazo que surgiria de ello...-

Entraron y comieron tranquilamente...platicaron de cosas inusuales, Darien del trabajo que hacia y ella en verdad se intereso en ello...

El paparatzi encontro un perfecto punto donde no era captado y obtenia imágenes nitidas de ellos...

En todas sonreian, pero no hubo nunca un acercamiento, era una charla agradable como de amigos intimos...

Despues de una hora partieron nuevamente, Darien se acerco a su oido y le fijo algo que la hizo reir...una foto que se publicaria al siguiente dia...

Serena llego agotada a su departamento...encontrando un increible adorno de flores, sin embargo no sintio deseos de leer la tarjeta...se acosto temprano, ya que deseaba ver la ropa que apareceria en el catalogo...

Durmio tranquilamente ajena lo que se avecinaba al siguiente dia...-


	4. EL VILLANO

**CAPITULO 4**

**EL VILLANO**

Serena se desperto, despues de ir al baño, se fue a su gimnasio personal donde hizo una hora completa de pilates...se dio un baño vigorizante, desayuno placidamente...sentia ganas de arreglarse, habia quedado Darien en pasar por ella...

Seiya creo que debes de ver esto...-su secretaria le entregaba una revista del espectaculo, mientras sentia como sus tripas se revolvian..."El Angel, lleva mas alla su amistad con su nuevo jefe..."..

Pero que demonios es esto..-escupio Seiya...-abrio la revista las imágenes de ambos, cuando le tomaba la mano, entrando al restaurant, como sonreian y la que mas le calo...el secreto que le decia al oido...sin pensarlo dos veces partio al departamento de Serena...

Darien habia quedado por pasar a recogerla, pues Yaten tendria que hacer algunos pendientes de su oficina...y la verdad era un agasajo hacerlo, pues podian platicar alegremente...

Seiya manejo como un loco, gritando improperios a diestra y siniestra, esto no lo permitiria...entro al edificio enojadisisismo...

Darien estaba estacionandose, deseaba darle su tiempo a Serena, como ya la llamaba, pues ese era su nombre para sus amigos...por lo que decidio esperar un rato...

Seiya llego al departamento y serena ajena abrio, topandose con un hombre celoso...

Pero que demonios estas haciendo, eres tan estupida que no te darias cuenta en que la prensa te encontraria en esto...-decia Seiya fuera de sus cavales, mientras le arrojaba la revista, Serena la vio y se dio cuenta que lo que decian era una mentira...

Esto no es verdad, pero tampoco puedes venir a mi casa a gritarme, no te lo permito Seiya, yo no soy la clase de mujeres con las que estas acostumbrado a tratar, por lo que te pido que te vayas de mi casa, esto se acabo...!...-Serena lo grito a los cuatro vientos...

Nada de eso, perra!...-Seiya abofeteo a Serena logrando que ella cayera al suelo, tornandose su mejilla de un intenso color rojo...-eres una arribista, que pensabas revolcarte con el y al mismo tiempo conmigo...estas tan deseosa de hombre...-lo decia mientras la levantaba del cabello...-

Serena grito del dolor que le provocaba...-asi es llora lo que quieras pero de esto no te libras...-mientras la sacudia...-dime que no estas con el y te perdono por esta vez, cancelaras ese contrato y ya no modelaras nunca mas...-

Dime que lo haras ahora mismo...dimelo!...-Serena lloraba temia ahora por su vida...-

Pero derrepente sintio como caia al suelo nuevamente y ahí estaba Darien...fue lo ultimo que vio mientras todo se tornaba oscuro...

Pero que demonios te pasa estupido, esto no te lo perdonare jamas...-gritaba Darien mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara que lo hizo caer...

Serena, estas bien...Serena...-Darien se sentia mal, pues ella estaba inconciente...-vamos princesa despierta...-le acaricibia el rostro, dandose cuenta de que la habia golpeado fuertemente...

Dar...-Serena solo veia una imagen borrosa de el...-dar...

Aquí estoy princesa, no te preocupes el no te hara nada, no se lo permitire...-

Serena abrio los ojos desmesuradamente, pues Seiya estaba de pie...

Sueltala si sabes que es lo que te conviene...-grito con fuerzas...-o te juro que te arrepentiras ella es mia...

No lo hare y no me arrepentire de nada Seiya...basta que piensas que podras seguir maltratando a las mujeres...ella no es Kakyuu, y yo estoy para defenderla de ti...-grito Darién.

Serena, reafirmo lo que no habia querido admitir...-

Callate Darien, siempre te creiste que eras el favorito, pues bien ella me escogio a mi y Serena hara lo mismo...-vamos Serena tenemos que hacer eso...-

Serena lo desconocia era otra persona, parecia el villano de una pelicula...-No...nunca...no me ire contigo...esto se acabo Seiya, jamas podre seguir contigo...no pienso llevar una vida asi...terminanos...vete por favor...-Serena lloraba por que sabia que a final de cuentas lo que ella creia amor era solo pasion...-

Por un demonio Serena...levantate y ven por que nos vamos...-Seiya se tornaba mas agresivo...

No..no...vete Seiya, se termino esto se termino...-Serena se hundia en los brazos calidos de Darien, donde se sentia segura...

Esto no se quedara asi Chiba, Serena es mia y tarde o temprano vendra a mi...ella es una perrita deseosa de mas y yo se lo dare...-salio del lugar no sin antes aventar lo que a su paso hayara...-

Todo paso Serena...yo estoy aquí contigo princesa...-Darien la tenia abrazada a el...sentia como su llanto la hacia temblar fuertemente...minutos despues ella se sentia mas tranquila...

Darien la sento en el sillon y cerro la puerta, recogio los destrozos de Seiya y llamo a la oficina para avisar que no irian...

Toma, creo que un vaso de agua esta bien por el momento...-le entrego el vaso a Serena, quien se lo tomo y le coloco la compresa con los hielos para bajar la inflamacion del rostro, con ese golpe, sin duda las fotos tendrian que esperar...

Darien, tu como sabes...ahhhyyyy...duele...-Serena sentia como lo frio contrarestaba el agudo dolor punzante en su mejilla, la entumia...-Darien como sabes de Kakyuu..

Pues, es una historia complicada...Seiya y yo fuimos amigos, nos acoplabamos muy bien , incluso pensaban que eramos hermanos, por el color de cabello...

La pasabamos bien, despues cada quien siguio con su vida y nos separamos un rato, cuando iniciamos cada quien con los negocios familiares, pues coincidiamos en eventos y finalmente, nos unimos, eramos hasta cierta manera una dupla inseparable, pero un dia llego Kakyuu a nuestra vida, era una chica que recien iniciaba en el medio, por lo que era un bombom, como el las llama...

Seiya tiene una personalidad mas alegre que yo, por lo que la deslumbro...

Pero tu estabas enamorado de ella o algo asi...?...-pregunto serena..

No, ella me gustaba, pero no sentia esa quimica, era muy agradable al trato y bastante tranquila, total que ellos se casaron y yo senti que deberia de darles espacio, pero despues de algunos meses, Seiya volvio a las andadas...

A las andadas, a que refieres con eso Darien..?...-la rubia se sentia intrigada, serian drogas...-

No son drogas, es peor, mujeres...el es un tanto aficionado a largas jornadas de Sexo, siempre ha sido atletico y posee una condicion envidiable, pero la cosa esta que el era casado y engañaba a Kakyuu, a mi particularmente no me parecia, por que llegue a estimarla como amiga...-

Nosotros nos reuniamos como machos apostabamos con que mujeres nos divertiriamos en la noche y el siempre ganaba, pero la cosa no era esa, si no que en ocasiones era muy agresivo y ahí empezo el problema.

Un dia me llamo Kakyuu preguntandome por el ya que habia salido de casa molesto...yo al notarla desesperada se me ocurrio ir a verla, pero la sorpresa fue mayor cuando me di cuenta de que la habia golpeado...

Trate de razonar con ella, pero parecia como poseida y no entendia de razones...por eso hable con Seiya y me dijo que eso no me importaba, que me alejara de el y que Kakyuu merecia un castigo...

Fue cuando paro en el hospital, yo la fui a ver y la quize hacer razonar, pero me culpo de todo y decidi dejar las cosas por la paz...

_**Inicio flash back...**_

Darien habia llegado al hospital donde atendian a Kakyuu, pues la mujer que le ayudaba en la limpieza se comunico con el, ya que sabia era el unico que podria ayudar…

Entro a la habitacion donde estaba ella, la vision de una mujer menuda y de belleza gracil, habia desaparecido, estaba vendada de la cabeza, un parche en su frente, un ojo tan inflamado que parecia una bola de helado, su mejilla inflamada, los colores morados y verdes ahora maquillaban su rostro...

Su brazo izquierdo vendado...le habia safado la clavicula, por lo que estaba sentada...se percato de que en los brazos habia marca de viejos moretones...

Kakyuuu, lamento tanto esto...-ella estaba callada como ida..-cuentas conmigo para todo, si quieres irte de aquí o puedo ayudarte, solo dimelo...

Vete Darien, eso quiero que te vayas...no quiero tener problemas con Seiya...-en eso entro la enfermera con un arreglo floral muy lindo, lo puso en la mesa...

Kakyuu, parecio sonreir, pues eso era lo que siempre el hacia, flores y una joya...

Darien se levanto y leyo la tarjeta que decia: "Perdon, pero te amo tanto que temo perderte y me siento tan mal que me ciego por los celos"...te ama...Seiya...

Kakyuu sollozo...-yo tambien te amo Seiya...-decia ante la mirada atonita de Darien...-

Creo que esta por demas saber a donde iras Kakyuu, pero dime si piensas que esto esta bien...que te golpee y te cubra de regalos...-le decia el pelinegro, mirandola con tristeza...

Yo soy feliz asi Darien, le amo tanto que sin el me siento morir y me complementa perfectamente...-

El sexo no lo es todo Kakyuu...-parecio que ella se sonrojo ante el comentario atinado de Darien...-espero recapacites por que la siguiente golpiza que te de, te traera las flores mas hermosas es mas te llenara de ellas, por que en los panteones eso es lo que se acostumbra...-Kakyuu, se quedo callada...

Espero la proxima vez que te vea, sigas con vida o muy lejos de Seiya...-

_**Fin flash back...**_

Dios…-serena se percato de lo que a ella tambien pudo haberle pasado y si Darien no hubiese llegado quien sabe que seria de ella…

Pero que le paso a Kakyuu, ella siguio con el aun despues de eso...-pregunto con temor...

Si...ella volvio con seiya, durante su convalencia la trato como reyna, despues de recuperarse ella, se volvio como su esclava, entonces enfado a Seiya y la voto...digamos que se convirtio en lo que el deseaba...

Pero Darien por que a tal grado...-ella no podia creer que una mujer permitiera tanto...

No lo se dimelo tu, por que lo aguantaste tanto tiempo...-Darien lo decia mientras la veia...

A mi jamas me habia golpeado Darien, teniamos un año juntos y todo estaba bien, ahora que regreso fue cuando lo note extraño, justo antier discutimos y me jalo fuerte el brazo, marcandome esto, por lo que lo bote, le dije que se fuera...

Creo que aun pensaba que estabamos juntos...pero no, yo no pienso estar con un hombre que me golpee..dime ella esta bien..vive ...-Serena sentia temor por la respuesta..

Si, pero no esta bien...ella esta en un sanatorio...digamos que perdio su voluntad...-Serena se horrorizo...

Pero, ella era una actriz con un futuro y dejo todo por estar con el...no lo creo...eso me pidio a mi tambien...que dejara de modelar...maldita sea eso era lo que Yaten no me podia decir...-Serena se sintio traicionada...

Pero no es por Seiya, si no por Kakyuu ella lo hizo firmar un acuerdo cuando firmo el divorcio de que no hablaria de nada en lo que su relacion fue con el...a cambio de su silencio, ella acepto internarse...

Serena no lo creia, aun con todo lo malo que habia sucedido aun lo protegio hasta el ultimo momento...

Pero tu como lo sabes Darien...-le pregunto la rubia, mientras le acomodaba la compresa y le acariciaba la mejilla...

Yo la visito cada que puedo, ella me lo conto en uno de sus ataques de sinceridad, cuando puede estar un poco cuerda, despues solo se queda callada...es por eso que Yaten no sabe que la visito...pero el ha actuado bien, pues la apoyo...a final de cuentas siempre trata de resolver los problemas que su hermano le causa al igual que Taiky el mayor de los tres...

Incluso ellos estan separados, porque tambien trato de enredar a Amy, la esposa de Taiky...es un enfermo...lo bueno es que tu eres lista y lo botaste...-decia Darien preocupado...

Gracias, Darien creo que te debo la vida, no se que hubiere pasado si no llegas a tiempo...

Bueno pero no pensemos en eso...-el timbre de la puerta sono...-ambos se tensaron ante el sonido, Darien se levanto y abrio, entrando Yaten un tanto alegre...

Pero cuando vio los floreros quebrados, las mesas de cabeza, se espanto y la razon ahí presente Serena...

Demonios, Serena...serena...maldita sea!...no me digas que Seiya te pego...-serena solo asintio con un movimiento de cabeza...-maldita sea esta vez no.

Darien, dime que tu llegaste a tiempo...-

No tan a tiempo, pero logre que se fuera antes de que hiciera algo de lo que todos nos arrepentiriamos despues...-lo decia mientras le acariciaba la mejilla a Serena...-

Pequeña, lamento esto para ti, debi haber hablado, pero estoy atado, Seiya ya no es mi hermano esto es demasiado, demasiado...nunca se lo podre perdonar...- Yaten sentia un dolor en el alma...

Calmate Yaten no hace falta nada, solo habla con el y mantenlo lejos de ella, por que no creo detenerme...ahora si estoy metido en esto hasta el fondo...-contesto Darien ante la sorpresa de los dos...

Me voy tengo que encontrarlo, hablare con el y tu por favor Darien, ayudame a cuidarla, no se que pueda hacer mi hermano, pero debo enterarme primero...-Yaten solo le dio un beso a Serena en la mano y partio...

Bien pues considero que lo primero que debemos hacer es irnos del departamento, no estas segura en el, por que podria ingresar cuando quisiera, el portero sabe que es tu novio, asi que es lo mejor...

Serena hizo la maleta, llevandose la mayoria de sus pertenencias valiosas y despues irian por el resto...-

Darien la ayudo en el proceso, ella se cubrio perfectamente el rostro, la gente sabian que era modelo por lo que verla si era algo normal...

Despues de casi 30 minutos llegaron a exclusivo condomino de departamentos...Darien manejo en silencio siempre sujetandole la mano...entraron tranquilamente...era en verdad muy privado el acceso por lo que nadie se percato de la presencia de ellos...

Serena y Darien estaban tomados de la mano, sin decir nada..era como si siempre lo hubieren hecho, era reconfortable, tranquilo...

Las puertas de ascensor se abrieron y frente a ellos una puerta de caoba, a su lado un detector de huellas...Darien coloco su dedo indice y entraron...

Serena se sorprendio, pues no habia visto un departamento con un sistema tan sofisticado...

Como veras aquí creo que si estaras segura, en lo que Yaten arregla las cosas con Seiya...pero pasa..-dijo Darien...

Serena se quedo deslumbrada si bien Seiya era un excelente anfitrion y su departamento era muy sofisticado siempre todo en el era muy ostentonso, pero Darien, al trato era la otra cara de la moneda..

Una persona culta, inteligente, amaba su profesion, su trabajo, escuchaba cuando se necesitaba y ella sabia que el tenia un interes especial por ella...y ella tambien...

Bueno, mira esta es la recamara que tengo para mis huespedes y este de al lado es mi cuarto, cualquier cosa que necesites sabes que solo me llamas..-Darien dejo su maleta dentro de la ahora habitacion de ella...salio cerrando la puerta...

Serena se sento en el sillon que daba una vista magnifica de la ciudad...recuerdos al lado de Seiya hicieron su aparacion, en cierta manera siempre se divirtio a su lado y lamentaba profundamente que el hubiere cambiado tanto...

_**Inicio flash back...**_

Felicidades Serenity, estuviste espectacular, creo que ahora si seras la top model del momento…-le indicaba Michiru la mujer que la habia contratado para el evento…-pero bueno ese Kou, no deja de mirarte un solo instante, es guapisimo...-

Seiya estaba ahí parado con un implecable traje negro, su cabello estaba recortado estilo moicana, un pendiente de diamante en su oreja izquierda y rodeado por varias modelos...

Bien, pues creo que es hora de irnos Serenity, tieness que descansar, pero antes hay alguien a quien quiero presentarte...-Yaten tomo a Serena de la mano...mientras se despedian de Michiru..

Hermano ella es mi clienta, Serenity Millan, el Angel...-Serena sonrio discretamente, no debia mostrarse tan evidente...

Mucho gusto soy Seiya Kou y tus deseos son mis ordenes...-Serena sonrio con alegria, era bastante comico...

Hermanito dejame decirte que te robare a bombom, por que deseo bailar un poco...-para sorpresa de ambos la tomo de la mano y la llevo a la pista que estaba completamente sola, el Dj, tenia unos covers de los 70's, segundos despues la fiesta era un éxito...asi era el siempre...el centro de atencion...con su carisma la gente lo seguia...

Despues de un rato en la pista ambos salieron a la terraza a refrescarse un tiempo, mientras la cancion I was made for lovin'you era coreada en la pista...

Esa cancion me enciende como no tienes idea Serenity...-Serena lo veia cantar y sin mucho esfuerzo la hizo reir, mientras la jalaba a bailar...-

Despues de unos instantes, sin mucho esfuerzo, se unieron en un beso...apasionado, Serena sentia que flotaba, pues literalmente la levanto del suelo, sin mucho esfuerzo...

Serena le envio un mensaje a Yaten de que no se preocupara de ella...

Llegaron al departamento del pelinegro, encendidos como una llama...Serena sentia que el simple roce de su piel la quemaba por completo...

sus labios no se separaron ni un solo instante, poco a poco la situacion se fue haciendo mas ardiente...pronto la ropa estorbo...

Seiya miraba a la mujer que estaba debajo de el completamente desnuda y dispuesta...pero sintio como su corazon se alocaba de solo probar sus labios, sin duda ella seria la madre de sus hijos esa noche lo supo...

Serena se sentia un tanto deslumbrada, jamas habia conocido a un hombre tan carismatico y energetico...

Por mas fue decir que tuvo la noche de sexo mas larga de toda su vida, pues si bien no era virgen y habia estado a punto de casarse con un hombre 15 años mayor que ella, jamas se habia sentido tan viva...-su vida sentimental era un tanto extremosa...

Al siguiente dia se desperto en una habitacion completamente desconocida para ella...derrepente todas las imágenes de la noche anterior aparecieron en su mente...

Seiya entro perfectamente vestido con un impecable traje azul con rayas color plata, camisa color azul cielo y corbata color plata, un traje muy singular que solo el luciria regio...

Buenos dias, preciosa te traigo el desayuno, me adelante por que tengo que irme a Milan por unos dias, asi que espero no te moleste que hubiese consultado con Yaten y me dijera que no tienes ningun pendiente estos dias por lo que...te invito a que me acompañes, solo es por este fin de semana, el lunes sin falta estas de regreso...

Serena no dijo nada...ciertamente siendo su madre una top model, milan era como su segunda casa, pero ese sentimiento de sentirse alguien importante para otra persona la entusiasmo...

Pero no tengo ropa...-contesto sonrojada completamente...-

Ese no es el problema bombom...-le contesto Seiya, mientras la besaba tiernamente...-

Serena se puso la misma ropa de la noche anterior, pero no la utilizo mucho, pues en el jet privado de Seiya, hicieron el amor durante todo el viaje...-esas eran experiencias que el daba y ella estaba deslumbrada con ese tipo de excesos...

Era por mas decir que a su llegada a la capital de la moda, Serena se quedo junto a Seiya en el hotel mas exclusivo, asi mismo, el le habia regalo un desfile privado de ropa de un exclusivo diseñador, donde escogio lo que a ella le gusto y le quedo...-

Serena miraba impresionada, pues siempre modelaba y nunca habia ella sido una cliente exclusiva, gracias a Seiya ahora lo tenia...el se limitaba a verla sonreir...-

Sin duda se sentia completamente enamorado y decidio ahí con solo verla que ella era su nueva novia y su futura esposa...Serena era ajena a ello...tenia mas de 4 años sin pareja por lo que tener a Seiya era mas de lo que creia merecer...

Bellos recuerdos quedaron en la memoria de ambos, noches enteras descubriendo cuan apasionada era y cuanto podrian divertirse juntos...es por ello que Serena sintio que era amor, pero despues se percato que cuanto terminaba de una sesion ardua de sexo, se sentia sola...antes no lo habia comprendido ahora lo sabia...solo era pasion...-

_**Fin flash back..**_

Serena no se percato cuanto tiempo estuvo viendo al horizonte, pero lagrimas silenciosa bañaban su bello rostro…sabia que las cosas debian cambiar, tendria que esforzarse mas y darle tiempo al tiempo…

Se levanto de su cama y se comunico con Yaten, quien le dijo que las cosas estaban un tanto revueltas, pues Seiya estaba muy encabritado y no paraba de buscarla...

Ella le dijo que tendria que estar unos dias fuera de los medios para evitar que se dieran cuenta de los golpes que habia sufrido y asi mismo que lo mejor seria que no supieran nada, tal vez haria un viaje...

Darien estaba sentado en el pequeño bar que tenia mientras bebia un whisky, demasiado temprano si era, pero lo que habia ocurrido era un poco fuerte...

Serena salio de la habitacion, con otra ropa y se percato de que se acababa de bañar, estaba hermosa, pero la fea hinchazon en su mejilla se tornaba verde y morada...

Darien, creo que lo mejor sera que me vaya unas semanas fuera del pais, Seiya estuvo en el departamento buscandome y tal vez no tarde en venir a tu puerta, por lo que me ire a la casa de mi madre en Irlanda, ahí jamas me encontrara, mis abogados se encargaran de la orden de restriccion que ya esta en proceso...

Por que te tienes que ir tan lejos, creo que tienes un pendiente con mi hermana...-Darien sabia que era absurdo lo que decia, pero la verdad es que no deseaba que se fuera...-creo que es obvio que deseas poner un limite con Seiya, pero estaras con tu familia...-pregunto preocupado Darien...

No tengo familia, mi madre era hija unica, al morir mis abuelos ella tambien se quedo sola, mi padre murio cuando yo tenia 5 años en un accidente automovilistico...despues solo eramos mi madre yo, al fallecer ella, me quede sola en el mundo...soy una sobrevivimente de la familia Tsukino...quien lo diria...-contesto con ironia...

Pero no es tampoco nada seguro que estes alla sola, mira no se como pueda esto cambiar las cosas Serena...la verdad es que creo que no deseas saber nada de hombres, pero a mi me preocupas, hable con Rei, sobre lo que paso y esta tambien temerosa de que te pase algo...-darien en verdad estaba ofuscado...

Por lo que me tomo la libertad de proponerte algo...-Serena lo miraba a la expectativa...

Los medios dicen que tenemos una relacion y ahora esta todo de cabeza, pues aparecieron imágenes de Seiya en el caribe con una modelo colombiana, se que tarde o temprano te enterarias, por lo que los medios del espectaculo, estaran esperandote para preguntarte como te sientes...-Darien le paso la revista a Serena...

Ella se sintio traicionada, pues Seiya le habia mentido, su viaje no habia sido tan doloroso como el habia dicho y sin duda lo habia disfrutado bastante bien con esa mujer tan generosa...-

Vaya y me dijo que me habia extrañado horrores...-sonrio la rubia con ironia...-bien pues dime que hacemos...

Yo quiero invitarte a Italia, para que conozcas los viñedos de mi familia y mostrarte que hago yo...-contesto Darien con una sonrisa...

Serena lo penso mas de un minuto, si bien habia sido muy impulsiva en iniciar su relacion con Seiya...Darien sabia que era distinto...

Tal vez despues de que baje la inflamacion del ojo, podramos escoger un paisaje de la hermosa toscana y realicemos las fotos alla, mientras las cosas se calman un poco...-

Sabes que me das una confianza que necesitaba...si por mi no hay problema...solo deseo que no me presiones en tener algo entre nosotros...-

No te preocupes, yo no lo hare...el tiempo dira si hay algo entre nosotros...-Serena y Darien se vieron a los ojos y ella sabia que decia la verdad...


	5. DESPERTAR

**CAPITULO 5.**

**DESPERTAR**

Darien realizo algunas llamadas para solicitar tuvieran el Jet listo para el viaje a Italia..

Darien, me podrias guardar unas joyas que no deseo llevar al viaje, despues pensare que hacer con ellas...-decia Serena..

Si tengo una caja de seguridad en donde podremos dejarlas sin problemas, ademas nadie puede entrar...-contesto el pelinegro...

Veo que tienes un sistema de seguridad avanzado, me gustaria tener uno asi para el departamento, pero lo mejor sera que lo venda y busque uno nuevo...ya se lo encargue a mi amigo Dush...-mencionaba Serena...-no quiero nada de el...

Serena le entregaba una bolsa que contenia unas cajas de terciopelo...-Darien la saco cada una...

Puedo...-serena asintio con un movimiento de cabeza...-la primer caja mostraba una bella gargantilla de Diamantes, la segunda los aretes y pulseras a juego con la gargantilla...la tercer caja tenia unos pendientes de perlas y rubies, asi como una pulsera era una extraña pero bella combinacion...-la cuarta caja tenia una pulsera exotica en verdad, tenia la forma de serpiente con ojos de esmeralda e incrustaciones de rubies y esmeraldas, esa en verdad seria una joya muy costosa...

Darien solo atino en silbar, provocando la risa de Serena...la joya que mas lo impresiono fue la pulsera de zafiros azules, esa si que era una exquisites...-

Esta es impresionante Serena...-comento Darien, quien se habia dado cuenta de cuanto podria haber querido Seiya a Serena, por lo menos si creeria que habia amor, por que a Kakyuu solo le regalaba joyas sencillas, la mas espectacular que tenia era su anillo de compromiso, habia diferencias muy marcadas...

Esta fue la que me acaba de regalar, por ausentarse un mes...la verdad yo misma quize comprarla pero era demasiado costosa, la luci en un catalogo y me fascino...te imaginaras cuan grata fue mi sorpresa al saberla mia...-la ultima joya era su anillo de compromiso un diamante extraño color rosa...

En verdad Seiya es muy esplendido, pero creo que son muchos millones en la caja fuerte, no se si sea buena idea que me los dejes a mi...creo que me tienes confianza sin saber mucho de mi...-Darien era sincero..

Se quien eres en los medios de comunicación, pero detrás de esa fachada se que eres un excelente ser humano, por eso confio en ti...-comento Serena..-aunque no me creas, pero bueno Seiya era como una joya para mi...me deslumbro...pero nunca lo ame...la soledad en ocasiones nos confunde por eso ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien...-

Darien se limito a sonreir...-bien pues listo, tenemos que inventariar o algo asi...-

No, se perfecto cuales son...-Darien la cerro coloco una clave de manera automatica y vuala...

Bien listo...-Serena sentia un poco de aprension por dejarlas ahí, pero cada de una de esas joyas tenia un valor importante en su vida...

No te preocupes nadie la puede abrir, tendrian que sacarme el ojo...-Serena lo miro con cara de wath...!...

Lo que pasa es que ahora que estare fuera, el sistema de seguridad con cierta clave se bloquea y solo con la lectura de mi retina puede abrirse...-dijo con naturalidad...

Vaya eso me agrada y los penthouse de por aquí son asi todos...-pregunto interesada...

No, lo se, pero a mi si me interesa mucho estar seguro por que no se sabes cuando te puedes encontrar en una situacion de peligro...no es que sea paranoico, pero ya nos paso y es mejor evitarlo...-contesto el pelinegro..-bien pues me estan confirmando que esta el jet listo, tu me indicas...

Pues vamos antes de que me descruban que vole fuera del pais...-Darien tomo lo que necesitaba cartera y llaves, en Italia tenia la mayor parte de su guardaropa asi que no lo necesitaba...

La limosine esperaba fuera, salieron del pais sin llamar la atencion de ningun medio de comunicación, estos por su parte ya estaban haciendo su agosto, pues la noticia, fue muy bien aceptada por la prensa amarillista...

Ahora la noticia se anotaba a que las multiples infidelidades del empresario Seiya Kou, habian arrojado a los brazos de Darien Chiba a la hermosa Serenity Milan...todo un rollo telenovelesco, pero Seiya en verdad la estaba pasando pesimo...

Los dias pasaron sin pena ni gloria, Seiya habia buscado por mar y tierra a Serenay parecia que se la habia tragado...

Maldita sea Yaten no puedo creer que siendo tu su representante no estes enterado en donde este...-contesto con fueria Seiya...

No lo se, solo me llamo para decirme que necesitaba hacer un parteaguas en su vida, el asunto con la agencia de Rei Chiba, esta pendiente pero creo que las fotos se realizaran en extranjero, ni siquiera Rei me ha comentado en donde, por segurida de Serena...-Contesto el peliplata con cierto pesar...-

Esa mujer va hacer que me estalle la cabeza, pero nunca estara lo sufientemente lejos de mi, tarde o temprano debera aparecer y no la dejare irse de mi lado...ella es mi vida hermano...-Yaten lo miraba con pesar...

Sabes que no puedes ahora acercartele ni a 70 mts, hermano por que no haces un viaje de esos que tanto te gustan a brazil y consigues quien te ayude a sanar ese corazon tuyo..-Seiya lo miraba fijamente...

Sabes una cosa no es tan descabellada la idea de embollarme un delicioso trasero brasileño...pero eso no me quitara esto que siento...-contestaba Seiya señalando el centro de su pecho...- es como si me hubieran arrancado algo dentro de mi y no se que hacer...-

Seiya creo que despues de todo tu eres el unico que hizo las cosas mal, Serena si te queria, pero despues de esa golpiza que le diste ella simplemente te ha dejado...yo crei que habias entendido que ella no era como Kakyuu...-

Yaten...nunca nadie me habia calado tan ondo, me arrepiento de lo que le hize a Kakyuu, pero siendo sinceros a ella nunca la ame, simplemente quize darle en la torre a Darien, pero creo que la jugada se salio de mis manos, no se cuando me enojo me vuelvo otra persona y me salen palabras y golpeo sin razon aparente...dios soy un mounstro...-Seiya se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos...-

Ahora creo que la terapia que debes cumplir te ayudara mucho...en dios espero Seiya que cambies..un dia de estos no podras parar y terminaras por cometer algo que no podras reparar...-Yaten lo miraba con certeza...

Si, espero que la terapia me funcione y me quite esto...por que si no pues me gastare una fortuna en vano...tambien me inscribi al box, mi entrenador dice que es una excelente manera de estar en forma y sacar mi ira...

Eso esta bien, por cierto creo que Taiky vendra a visitarnos...se entero de esto y esta sumamente molesto contigo...-Seiya miraba a su hermano...

No lo puedo creer, por fin se dignara en dirigirme la palabra mi hermano el traidor...-pues habia perdido todo contacto con el desde lo sucedido con Kakyuu...

Seiya no tomes las cosas tan faciles o a broma en verdad, creo que la prescencia de Taiky, es por algo importante...-

Importante mis bolas, que se guarde su estupido sentimentalismo, asi que...-Seiya tomaba su pose de desprecio.

Bueno cumpli con decirtelo, mañana nos reuniremos aquí en el despacho..-Yaten salio de la oficina dejando a Seiya sumido en sus pensamientos, pues que era lo que desearia el mayor de sus hermanos, para tomar un avion y aparecerse en la empresa...-

Linda puedes venir un momento...-llamo a la secretaria...si bien amaba a Serena sus necesidades eran muy marcadas...

Ya se fue tu hermano, puedo ayudarte en algo...-contesto Petzite la hermosa secretaria con quien en ocasiones tenia sus queveres...

Cierra la puerta y atiendeme como solo tu sabes hacerlo bombom...-la menuda mujer tranco la puerta y se humedecio los labios..avanzo tranquila hasta Seiya...

El por su parte ya habia adelantado su proceso, se saco su miembro...-ven querida dame uno de esos besos humedos que tanto me gustan...

La peliplata tomo con ambas manos el miembro de Seiya quien imaginaba a Serena proporcionadole placer...- poco a poco lo hundio en su boca logrando que el pelinegro soltara un gemido...

Lo manejo con maestria, logrando que Seiya la tomara de la cabeza hundiedose mas en su boca...grito al sentir su semilla derramarse en la boca de su linda secretaria...gritando el nombre de su amada,,,petzite sabia que no importaba pues atenderlo era su trabajo y por eso le pagaba muy bien...ademas un dinero extra por este servicio no le caeria para nada mal...

Mientras tanto con Serena las cosas parecian cada dia mejor, su rostro despues de 7 dias parecia casi sano, solo algunas marcas que podrian ocultarse perfectamente con maquillaje..

Pero estas segura de querer hacer la sesion de fotos Serena...digo no hay prisa para que sanes por completo...-le decia Darien...

Si...ademas estos dias me han sido de mucha utilidad para descansar y pensar que es lo que hare hoy en dia con mi vida...-contesto alegre...

Vaya, pense que te tomaria mas tiempo en sanar tu corazon...-Serena miro a Darien...-

No me gano nada recordando a cada momento lo sucedido ahora solo pienso seguir con la frente en alto y salir adelante...como siempre lo he hecho...sola...-

Pero no estas sola Serena...tienes a mucha gente que te quiere como Dush, como Lita, mi hermana Rei...yo...-esto ultimo Darien lo pronuncio con un hilo de voz...

Si...-Serena se habia sonrojado...-este...bueno pero que hora se supone que es ...vaya que es tarde y deseo que veamos el nuevo material que piensa hacer Gilbert...-contesto evasivamente, levantandose del sillon, al mismo tiempo que Darien quien la sujeto de ambos brazos...

Nunca permitire que te pase algo Serena...yo te protegere...-Serena lo miraba intensamente, si bien era un tipo de lo mas guapo y un excelente partido no tenia espacio justo ahora para una relacion...-

Vaya, pero que no piensan darme la bienvenida...-entro Rei acompañada de un sequito de personas...

Serena y Darien se separaron, mientras se daban miradas cargadas de mucho magnetismo sexual...que no pasaron desapercibidas para Rei...

Creo que la vibra aquí es muy incomoda...pero si quieren mejor los dejos solos...-

Bienvenida hermanita esta es tu casa...-Darien la recibio con un beso en la mejilla y un fuerte abrazo..-Rei lo contesto de igual manera...

Sabes Darien a quien no crees con quien me tope en Paris...-Rei se mostraba emocionada...

No lo se a Nicolas talvez...-Rei lo miro con desden...

Muy gracioso Darien...sabes perfecto que no me gusta que me lo menciones ni de broma...eres tan tosudo...-Se giro para ver a Serena...

Estas mas hermosa que nunca espero que mi hermano te hubiere ayudado...-ambas se dieron un beso en la mejilla con un abrazo...

Si, gracias...estoy bien como puedes ver, solo me queda un cardenal...pero con maquillaje nada que no baje...-contesto la rubia...

Mujer no se como haces para tener ese cuerpo, en verdad nunca que te haz operado nada...-pregunto un poco insistente Rei...

No, la genetica creo que es algo importante...-contesto con rubor Serena...

Vaya, si yo me como un donut quisera que me vieras al dia siguiente comiendo solo frutas y verduras con pescado a la plancha en verdad es fantastico, digo los senos perfectos...una cintura muy pequeña y un derrier increible...verdad que es perfecta...-

Darien miraba a Serena con cierto deseo, se habia percatado perfectamente de la descripcion que la tosuda de su hermana habia hecho...trago en seco ante la inminente ereccion que amezaba con hacerse notoria...-creo que es mejor que me retire tengo algunos pendientes...

Ahhh si me tope con Mina Ahino y me pregunto por ti Darien...creo que ella aun te recuerda con algo mas que cariño...vaya...- Darien la miro intrigado...

Y como esta...-solo atino a preguntar...

Perfecta como siempre, creo que por fin se divorcio de ese tormento suyo...pero la verdad es que esta relinda...-contesto Rei ante la mirada de sorpresa de su hermano...-la invite para el evento del catalogo, me dijo que asistiria...

Perfecto...compermiso Señoritas...-Darien salio dejando a Rei alegre y a Serena sumida en sus pensamientos...

Sabes creo que estaras de lujo en la participacion en el desfile de Paris...te veras divina con los modelos de Reika Nashimira...-

Si, es una excelente diseñadora, lo unico bueno de todo esto es que vere a Yaten otra vez...-Rei se sentia intrigada...

Permiteme que te pregunte una cosa...el y tu...-Rei no sabia como preguntar...

Solo pienso decir que Yaten Kou es un hombre muy importante para mi y no mas...asi que si no ponemos a medir los conjuntos que usare...

Toda la tarde se la pasaron midiendole conjuntos multicolores para el catalago de primavera-verano...del siguiente año...

Por la tarde hubo una cena para brindar por la temporada y por el arribo de Gilbert, Dush y Lita...

Sere.. y Yaten cuando se tomara el avion para llegar aca con nosotros, digo la siguiente semana es el defile en Paris y lo necesitamos...-pregunto Dush ante la mirada de Darien...

El estara... tiene algunos asuntos por responder, me mando un mail y quedamos en vernos en el hotel...-contesto Serena mientras daba un trago a su copa de vino tinto...-

Ok, entonces ya tenemos la gama de colores perfecta para cada conjunto y el peinado...-contesto Dush

Me parece perfecto, entonces Gil, todo queda bien para el encuadre de las fotos...-comento Rei al fotografo...

Si preciosa, tomare las mejores fotos, creeme seran unicas, este catalago quedara perfecto...ademas con Serena es garantia de profesionalismo...-contesto el afamado fotografo.

Gracias, creo que es hora de irme a dormir, mañana madrugaremos...-Serena se levanto al mismo tiempo que los caballeros...

Te acompaño...-Darien le dijo, ante la afirmacion de Serena, quien se sentia protegida por el todo el tiempo...

La tomo de la espalda y caminaron escuchando la algarabia que se quedaba en la mesa...durante el camino solo hubo silencio...

Gracias Darien por apoyarme en estos momentos tan dificiles...-dijo Serena sacando de sus cavilaciones al pelinegro...

No a ti, por permitirme estar en este proceso...creo que ahora que viajes a Paris, tendre que ir contigo..-contesto Darien con cierto sintoma de posesividad...

Si, esta bien...-siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la habitacion de ella al lado estaba la de Darien,...

Servida princesa..-Serena rio por el cumplido.-..buenas noches que descanses...-

Darien se inclino cual caballero de la corte...-Serena entro a la habitacion, si bien no deseaba estar en una relacion como siempre se decia...su fuerza de voluntad tarde que temprano se daria por vencida...la noche llego sin pena ni gloria...

Al dia siguiente la situacion con los hermanos Kou no era tan comoda..

Buenos dias parece que mi hermano viene con un retraso monumental de 5 minutos...-decia socarronamente Seiya...

Por favor comportate a la altura, ademas recien llegaba del aeropuerto se venia para aca...-contesto Yaten..

Pero no entiendo para que cito al consejo a una junta, que no este enterado la situacion de la empresa esta lo bastante bien...-comento Seiya...

Bueno dias, perdon por el retraso pero habia un poco de trafico..- Taiky a pesar de sus 40 años lucia regio, si bien era un hombre muy culto a su corta edad, los problemas que su hermano menor Seiya traia siempre consigo ponian en peligro muchas cosas...

Tomemos asiento por favor, por lo que veo todos estamos en la junta...bien antes que todo el por que de esta junta ustedes ya lo saben...la situacion se ha visto un tanto complicada con el cierre de algunas empresas en el medio oriente que nos proporcionaban insumos elementales, pero asumimos los costos con maestria gracias al apoyo de George Sullivan , aquí presente...-Seiya miraba a su hermano un tanto asqueado sus juntas siempre eran de lo mas tedioso...

Se que esta empresa mi padre la fundo pensado en un futuro no tan lejando y por eso se ha consolidado de las mejores en el mundo, asi mismo en ella estan los mejores elementos...es por ello que los convoque, pero debido a suceso de indole personal de su presidente, estamos en una campaña de desprestigio, por lo que convonco a que postulemos un nuevo presidente...-

Seiya estaba atonito, si bien era un poco escandaloso en su vida personal, sus frutos en las negociaciones si eran pieza clave en la extencion de la misma...- pero que demonios estas diciendo Taiky, con razon... a eso vienes a quitarme la presidencia que me he ganado a pulso...-grito el pelinegro ante la mirada de los hombres del consejo.

Yo no digo que no eres un buen elemento...escuchaste como los demas sucesos de tu vida personal no estan afectando y hay una campaña de desprestigio...asi que me interesa un coño si eres lo suficientemente hombre como para asumir las consecuencia de maltratar mujeres a diestra y siniestra, esa imagen mataria nuevamente a mis padres...-

Seiya estaba en shock, pues sabia a la perfeccion que sus padres lo amaron hasta el ultimo de sus dias, en casa jamas hubo ningun rasgo de violencia...

Esto te enseñara a ser hombre y no un payaso...si es necesario que te despida...creeme que no lo pensare dos veces...-contesto Taiky y tenia toda la razon , si bien Yaten tenia su propio negocio, era tambien socio de la empresa y su voto contaba..

Asi que yo me postulo para asumir el cargo como presidente del la corporacion Kou & Asociaties...-

Unos minutos mas tarde en una orden jeraquica, todos emitieron sus votos a favor a mayor de los Kou, a quien siempre habian solicitado que asumiera el cargo...

Yaten, no puedo creer que siendo mi hermano votaras por Taiky...-dijo con coraje Seiya, mientras veia como los socios salian de la sala de juntas...-

Una cosa te digo los tres somos hermanos y me duele decirte esto, pero creo que es lo mejor que podria pasar...-Taiky cerro la sala de juntas ante la mirada de ira de Seiya...

Bien pues dime que te parece el nuevo presidente de la compañía...-fanfarroneo Taiky, ante la furia de su hermano...-venga si eres capaz de golpear a tus mujeres y te sientes hombre tambien golpeame a mi...-grito Tiky, quien llevaba mas de 10 años casado con su eterna novia Amy Mizuno a quien jamas en su vida si quiera habia pensado en agredir...

Seiya estaba furioso y sin mas trato de golpearlo, Yaten se mantuvo al margen pues sabia, como acabaria aquello, no por ende Taiky era cinta negra en karate y en verdad seiya necesitaba una leccion...

Seiya avento el primer puñetazo contra su hermano quien lo esquivo con facilidad, no asi el quien se doblo de dolor al recibir un puño en su estomago y mejilla que lo tiraron al piso...

Venga estupido maltrata mujeres...parate si eres hombre...joto insensible...- Taiky estaba furioso, pues sabia que mientras sus padres vivieron jamas hubo un golpe para ninguno de ellos...-

Seiya se levanto y con toda su fuerza lo derribo, mientras intentaba golpearlo, pero Taiky era mas fuerte y termino golpeandolo, ante la mirada pasiva de Yaten quien tambien queria participar, pero eso no era su estilo...

Esto es por Kakyuu y este otro por Serena...jamas en tu vida vuelvas a alzarle la mano a una mujer...por que te prometo que te pateare el trasero como jamas tu hubieres imaginado y mantente al margen de ellas...

Seiya permanecia en el suelo con el labio roto, un ojo que estaba por cerrarse y un fuerte dolor en su estomago y orgullo...

Si haces las cosas como un hombre debe hacerlas...te regreso a la presidencia...vamos Yaten tengo que instalarme con mi esposa e hijas...-

Taiky salio como habia llegado impecable, pero Seiya habia quedado mal...-Yaten sonrio pues sabia que su hermano vivia de imagen y ahora tendria que dejar eso de un lado...

Levantate y le dire a tu secretaria que te ponga decente...-Yaten salio dejando a Seiya hecho una piltrafa, enseguida entro petzie con el botiquin...

Dios santo!...pero que te hicieron...-el solo se limito a que lo curara...

Despacio que me duele...no seas tan ruda mujer...-Petzite trataba de hacer su trabajo lo mas suave posible...una vez listo...

Bien creo que quedo bien...pero sera mejor que vaya con un medico...-contesto la menuda mujer...

Yo mas bien creo que necesito un buen polvo contigo venga...-Seiya se levanto de la silla y puso a Petzie de pie a la mesa, recargandose en su espaldas, mientras le subia la falda y rasgaba las bragas de encaje que traia...-valla menudo trasero...chiflo el desvergonzado dandole una nalgada que hizo dar un gritito a la susodicha mujercita...

Bien pequeña zorrita tendras tu recompensa...-se abrio el cierre y de una sola estocada entro en la mujer que estaba mas que disponible para el, ese fue el mejor sexo rudo que Seiya habia tenido...pero su recuerdo siempre evocaba a su rubia tentacion...

En la pequeña casa de Darien Chiba las cosas eran un caos de movimiento, salio a su habitacion a las 8 de la mañana, parecia un desfile de modas...salio al jardin y ese era el motivo del escandalo...

Serena estaba posando con un sensual vestido de flores multicolores, era tipo halter de suave tela que flotaba con el viento de un ventilador, mientras se abria del centro mostrando sus bellas piernas...con unos tacones de aguja color rojo, llevaba el cabello en ondas muy suaves con un liston atado en la cabeza tambien rojo, parecia una princesa hippie...

Bien asi es hermosa, sonrie...perfecto...vamos nena muevete como el viento...eso es...perfecta como siempre mi reyna...-

Darien se sentia un poco ofuscado por las palabras que el tal Gilbert le decia a Serena...

Terminaron con eso y se percato de que Dush literalmente la tomo en brazos y entraron a un improvisado vestidor...

Buenos dias hermanito...pense que no te despertarias...haz desayunado..-pregunto Rei...

No pensaba hacerlo, pero escuche mucho ruido y vine a ver que pasaba en mi casa...-contesto Darien molesto...

Pues estamos con la sesion de fotos, Serena y todos son tan profesionales, imaginate que a las 5 de la mañana ya estaba casi lista para iniciar con el maquillaje y peinado...

Despues aparecio Serena con un pantalon entallado de rayas color naranja con una pequeña blusa que parecia de tejido, se notaba que no llevaba brasier por que sus pezones estan mas que parados por ello...iba descalza como hippie..su cabello lucia ahora espongado como tipo afro..

Se poso en el jardin e inicio con la letania de posar, Darien la miraba sorprendido, era un mujer en verdad bella, no traia tanto maquillaje...pero de algo estaba seguro...se estaba enamorando y no la pasaria tan bien con ello.


	6. MI DECISION

**CAPITULO 6**

**MI DECISION**

La sesion de fotos termino con una serena agotada, tomo un poco de jugo de naranja y partio a su recamara de donde no salio a comer para sorpresa de Darien y Rei...por su parte Dush y Lita, sabian que ella sufria por la ausencia de su bella madre...

Bien considero que las fotos quedaron regias...asi que necesitamos recoger las cosas para poder irnos e instalarnos en la casa de Francia, apurare a Serena para irnos..-comento Dush quien se quedaba a cargo de todo cuando Yaten no estaba...

Espero que Serena no se enferme, creo que debemos llamar a Yaten para que venga por ella...-comento Lita a Dush quien solo asintio...

Rei, por que Serena se encerro en su habitacion...-preguntaba preoucupado Darien...-Rei bebia de su copa...

No lo se, es dificil modelar darien...ademas ella ocupa descansar mucho, pues tendra un desfile el viernes..por eso partiremos con ella a Francia, por si quieres alcanzarme, recuerda que el evento es alla...

Darien se quedo serio, no dijo nada, solo siguio comiendo, ante la mirada de Rei, despues de eso partio de la casa, necesitaba refrescarse del ambiente. Tal vez un buen polvo con Beryl no le caeria nada mal...

Darien decidio llamarla, pues sabia que estaba en Italia...-Bueno...

Holaaa...-contesto Beryl, quien estaba concentrada en autocomplacerse...

Soy Darien...quiero que nos veamos...-contesto el pelinegro...

...Estoy...ocupaaaadaaaahhh...-Darien escucho como se caia el celular y sin tanta sorpresa...escuchaba los gemidos de la peliroja...y despues un silencio sepulcral...

Darien estas ahí...-pregunto la mujer ajetrada...-ven a mi departamento ya sabes cual es, pensaba que mi jugetito era el tuyo...estare esperandote...-

Llego en 20 minutos...-contesto Darien, para su sorpresa, sabia que ella era una excelente gatita, pero un tanto descarada...una buena noche de sexo deshinibido...

Entro a su casa entrada la madrugada, todo permanecia en silencio, pues ahora estaban solo...pues Serena y Rei habian partido de inmedianto a Francia, junto con Dush, Lita y Gilbert...cambiando asi sus planes de estar con ella mas tiempo...

Entro a la sala, mientras veia el amplio oceano...su vida era esa, si bien habia convivido mas de una semana con Serena, se sentia un tanto vacio...pero asi era su vida, bien hacia en regañarlo Rei en decirle que se convertiria en un anciano...

Pensamientos tontos agalopaban su mente, anhelaba a Serena en sus brazos, en hacerle el amor como nunca nadie lo hubiere hecho, pero sabia que no seria posible, pues ella no queria una relacion seria con nadie...

Se sirvio un whisky para pensar que hacer, no era sano estar detrás de una mujer como ella que era un verdadero peligro para la estabilidad que según el creia tener...el dia siguiente paso sin pena ni gloria..visitar a Beryl no estaba dentro de sus planes...

Al dia siguiente mientras Darien cenaba tranquilamente, al terminar las noticias en la television, la noticia de la farandula era el; en donde se afirmaba que Serenity Millan vivia un torrido romance con el e incluso habia planes de boda...algo completamente fuera de lugar, pero que no lo molesto en lo absoluto.

Como esto se filtro en la prensa...-decia Yaten mirando a Serena impavida...-pense que no tendriamos mas escandalos nuevamente...-decia esto mientras apagaba el televisor...

En verdad, no se como llego esta informacion...-Yaten se sentia ofuscado...-maldita sea, ahora la prensa especula sobre una boda con Darien Chiba...mientras mi hermano esta en problemas hasta el cuello...

Todos se sabian perdidos pues era complicada la situacion de manejar, pues por un lado Serena era la representada de Yaten y por otro Seiya su hermano, un problema...

Lamento que esto sucediera asi Yaten...-Dush les hizo señas a Lita y a Kelvin para que salieran de la habitacion y los dejaran solos...

Serena se percato de que la puerta era cerrada y sonrio para si misma...-

_**-lemon-**_

Bonita, sabes que esto de que dejaste a mi hermano puso las cosas patas arriba, ahora Taiky se quedo con la presidencia, Seiya se reclutara en una clinica de 12 pasos...estoy hecho un nudo...-Yaten se aflojo la corbata y se sento en el sillon...

Serena estaba parada frente a el, se sento ahorcadas sobre su regazo ante la sorpresa del peliplata...

No juegues conmigo Serena...no estoy de humor...creeme que ahora no respondo...-contesto Yaten...-Serena vestia muy atractiva para el peliplata, un top azul, una falda blanca corta de flores azules a juego y sandalias platas.

Serena recargo su cabeza en el cuello de Yaten, quien solo atino en sobarle la espalda...

Se que ha sido duro para ti Serena, pero tambien lo es para mi...sabes que siempre te he amado y no exactamente como un hermano, pense que si debaja que Seiya y tu estuvieren juntos seria lo mejor...pero me equivoque...ahora...no se que hacer...

Serena lo escuchaba atenta...mientras el sobaba su espalda, parecia que esa intimidad jamas seria de nadie mas...

Yaten que puedo hacer para que no estes triste...-Yaten se quedo callado por un momento...-

No lo se, espero que seas feliz, pero sinceramente lejos de los Kou ...-contesto con verdad Yaten...

Ok, entonces despues de que terminemos los contratos sera mejor que cada quien tome su rumbo...-contesto Serena mientras miraba a los ojos a Yaten...- sin duda le dolia pero era una excelente solucion.

Yaten se limito a tocar su mejilla...observo sus labios y paso el pulgar por ellos...si mucha resistencia se atrevio a bajar su mano, para alcanzar el amplio seno de Serena que lucia majestuoso con ese sencillo top azul...

Acaricio poco a poco su pezon su pulgar derecho atraves de la tela, ante la mirada intensa de ella quien se mordia el labio...pronto sus pulgares hacian de las suyas en los pezones de ella...

Estuvo un instante acariciandola, movimientos lentos que podrian llevar a extasis a un mujer sensible como serena...

Con cada movimiento circular que hacia Serena se mojaba cada vez mas...

Poco a poco el top se fue desplazando mostrando los sonrosados penzones de Serena, quien siempre habia soñado sentirse mujer en los brazos de Yaten...-

Yaten la miraba sorprendido, ante la calida respuesta de ella, quien permanecia sonrosada y gemia ante sus caricias...

Su dedos tenian trabajo que hacer, ver los senos esplendorosos de serena era una fantasia para el...asi mismo poder tocarlos...un goce...

Tiro un poco de ellos y no lo resistio mas, saco el top de los brazos de Serena mostrandole su torso desnudo...Yaten tomo ambos senos con las manos y acaricio con venemencia cada uno, mientras Serena gemia de placer...Yaten se atrevio a probar su cuello...

Por dios se sentia tan bien ahora comprendia a su hermano, ella era una mujer muy apasionada...su olor era tan magico...

Bajo su cabeza y tomo el sonrosado pezon con su boca, que succionaba con fuerza, dejando marcas en el de su prescencia, tal vez no seria para el, pero sin duda se la pasaria bien...

Serena lo tomo de la sedosa cabellera y se dieron un beso de aquellos cargados con dinamita...

Yaten se levanto con ella ahorcadas, mientras trancaba la puerta y la llevaba al pequeño baño...

La coloco en el lavamanos y le saco la preciosa tanga que traia puesta, solto su cabello y la beso con mucho amor...Serena sentia desafellecer, siempre habia tenido fantasias con el ...incluso hacia el amor con Seiya y pensaba en Yaten...enferma tal vez...

Serena se abrio para Yaten quien se inco y se hundio en ella...se sentia dichoso, estaba sonrosa e inchada de placer,,,su clitoris parecia se asomaba con mucha insistencia el rio por lo bajo y se sabria perdido...pero era lo mejor...

Su lengua sobo el pequeño boton sonrosado de Serena quien solo atino en gemir de placer...sus movimientos eran cada vez mas insistentes en ella...lentos pero tortuosos...magicos...

Tan pronto Serena sintio como Yaten literalmente saboreaba cada pedazo de su suave carne...hundio un dedo en ella y su lengua hacia el resto...

Serena levanto mas la piernas ante el electrizante sentimiento de pertenencia..Yaten la tomo desprevenida y saboreo con mas intensidad...

Vamos linda, correte para mi...vamos...-Yaten la hacia desfallecer ante las palabras cargadas de pasion...-

Serena sentia que sus piernitas estaban flotando y sin mas grito de placer...sintio como algo dentro de ella se llenaba de amor...como se complementaba...

Ahhh...! Yatennnn...ahhh!...-Serena grito a todo pulmon, pero era un hecho que debia suceder...

Asi es linda dame todo...-Yaten saco su dedo y con sus manos expertas a abrio para el, bebio de ella hasta que la dejo sin nada mas...era una gloria haberla hecho correrse para el y solo por el...

La levanto asi en brazos y ahorcadas la llevo a su habitacion , donde la despojo de la coqueta faldita...

Abrete para mi amor...-Serena lo miraba con pasion ferviente mientras de desnudaba para ella...cerro todo perfectamente...

Nuevamente se hundio en ella, haciendo que se mojara de inmediato...sus piernas temblaban de placer...

Yaten..ahhh...-Yaten succionaba su clitoris con amor, su otra mano acariciaba el enchido pezon...

Se levanto y serena sintio que la inundo por completo...Yaten entro en ella con esa hermosa bienvenida...

Serena sintio como su ser se lleno por completo, el empezo a moverme ritmicamente, sabia como hacerle el amor a una mujer y mas a la que el siempre habia amado y llevaba años deseando...-

Poco a poco se complementaron, la ternura de el era infinita...llegaron a un orgasmo abrazador...tanto tiempo separados y ahora no inevitable habia pasado...

_**-Fin de lemon-**_

A partir de hoy como serian las cosas, Serena miraba a Yaten dormir tranquilamente, ajeno a todo lo que ella sentia dentro...habia traicionado todo...sin duda...pero en verdad deseaba hacerlo...

La mañana siguiente llego con una cruda moral insuperable por parte de Yaten, sentia que hubiere golpeado a Seiya en donde mas lo lastimaria, pero en cierta manera ellos ya no eran pareja...aun asi el lo habia traicionado...pero que momento tan memorable...

Buenos dias Yaten...-Saludo Serena sonriente, se le veia tan contenta y relajada...

Serena...yo...-Serena simplemente le coloco un dedo en los labios...

Se que es lo que piensas, pero creeme que no es algo que no hubiere deseado yo hacer, ahora comprendo que eres mejor que tu hermano...-Yaten se crispo de que ella lo dijera...-

Serena, no se si esto funcione asi, pero me siento fatal, me siento mal y no creo poder llevar una relacion como esta...-contesto con honestidad...

No te preocupes, ayer quedamos en algo, lo mejor sera que despues de terminar los contratos en diciembre, cada quien tome su lado...por la sociedad que tenemos de Moon no te preocupes, creo que puedo liquidarla perfectamente...-contesto Serena, mientras se levantaba desnuda y se metia al baño...

Yaten vio partir a la mujer a quien tontamente habia entregado su corazon, si tan solo no hubiese sido tan cobarde, sin duda podrian haber sido felices, pero el hubiera no existia...

Salio de la habitacion sin hacer ruido, dejando a Serena sumida en una triste melancolia...se restregaba el cuerpo y sin mas sintio que era una cualquiera...desde cuando se habia vuelto una mujer tan facil...ahora parecia sin duda que era una modelo...

Lloro con insistencia y se dio el baño mas largo de su vida...si bien siempre deseo estar con Yaten y fue magico el momento...la vida le habia dado una fuerte leccion y trataria de aprender de eso...

Serena estaba sentada en al terraza desayunado en un silencio sepulcral con su mejor amiga Lita...

Serena un dólar por tus pensamientos...-la rubia sonrio por su ocurrencia de la castaña..

Lita...no se que hacer...me enrede en esto...-contesto con pesadez...

Si te refieres a Yaten, era un hecho que se tenia que dar...-contesto con tranquilidad Lita ante la mirada de sorpresa de Serena...-no me lo tomes a mal pero considero que ustedes se dieron cuenta demasiado tarde que las cosas podrian haber funcionado de manera excelente...

Si..ya es tarde...despues de lo ocurrido con Seiya...me siento como una prostituta...-comento la rubia con pesadez-...

Pero de que demonios hablas Serena...creeme que esa mentalidad tan boba en los occidentales hace que la mujer se vea siempre inferior...acaso dime algo...con las fotos de Seiya y esa mujer , no te dio coraje que llegara diciendote mentiras de que te extrañaba y esas boberias mientras se servia a sus anchas con esta tipa...-contesto Lita...

Ademas por que de te tienes que sentir mal...digo eres de carne y hueso...si piensas que nosotros que somos tus amigos vamos a juzgarte por tener una buena noche de sexo con el tipo mas tierno del mundo...estas completamente equivocada...-contesto Lita con aplomo, mientras Serena la veia...

Sabes que decidimos terminar nuestros tratos en Diciembre se vence nuestro contrato y estaba pensando en que me represente Dush...-Liata la miro con sorpresa...

En verdad crees que Dush pudiera hacerlo...digo si podria hacerlo...pero el es tu maquillista...-contesto Lita...

Si es verdad, pero Armand tambien es maquillista y la pareja de Dush, ademas el tiene toda la experiencia del mundo, tiene excelentes contactos y asi me evito muchos dolores de cabeza...la verdad es que es mejor cerrar mi relacion con los Kou...-contesto Serena...

Bien, me parece perfecto, pero dime que haras con lo de Darien ahora que la prensa te asechara por su inminente boda...-ambas sonrieron por las ocurrencias que a veces eran demasiadas...

Pues la verdad es que no se, creo que lo llamare, Kelvin me telefoneo hace rato y me dijo que estuvo bien lo que paso, asi dejan de joderme con la golpiza que me propino Seiya...-Lita y serena se miraron un rato y despues terminaron el desayuno, ese dia tenian mucho trabajo...

La pasarela estaba en pleno desarrollo, como siempre Serena se llevo la noche, los mejores criticos de moda estaban ahí, ella era el angel de esa noche, si bien Yaten no estuvo ahí, ella saco el aplomo que la caracterizaba ya salio a dar el 1000%...

La musica del DJ, era energizante, Serena se movio con gracias sin igual, en la primera fila estaba Darien sonriente, las camaras lo tomaron varias veces, su aparicion en el desfile confirmaba el hecho de su relacion...

Rei sin embargo se encontraba un poco dudativa, pero no le habia encantado de que la prensa relacionara a su hermano con Serena, por que sabia que tal vez no la pasaria tan bien como el pudiera creer...

El desfile culmino y la diseñadora salio de la mano de Serena, ante los aplausos de la gente...

Bien creo que quedo todo perfecto...-contesto Dush...-vamos Serenita tenemos que cambiarte para que vayamos a la fiesta...-

Como siempre, Serena se dio un baño, salio fresca y rosagante, mientras se ponia un vestido estrapless color negro, arriba de su rodilla, en verdad era bastante provocador, se puso unos tacones negros de aguja, tomo asiento para que Dush la arreglara...

Este vestido me encanta es de la colección de Rei, verdad?..-pregunto lita...

Si, esta divino, hoy me quiero ver bien ante las camaras, decidi que sigamos trabajando como siempre, en diciembre termino con los Kou asi que solo 2 meses mas y nos vamos todos a una nueva aventura,...-contesto Serena ante la sonrisa de Dush y Lita..

Te dejare regia mi vida y nos divertiremos como nunca...-Serena quedo espectacular, el cabello caia libre en una linda cascada de ondas suaves, Dush le ahumo los ojos y puso rimel a sus pestañas, por lo que su mirada era una tentacion , rubor rosa en sus mejillas, asi como labial rojo.. se coloco una chaqueta de cuero a doc y salieron...

Se toparon con Darien quien sonrio solo al verla y es que en verdad era una mujer preciosa...

Hola, lista para dar de que hablar...-contesto con parsimonia el pelinegro...

No se si tu estes de acuerdo con tener una relacion fingida...-contesto Serena...-

Por mi no hay problemas,,, no pierdo nada, ademas soy soltero...bueno hasta que nos casemos...-Darien la tomo de la mano y salieron del lugar que estaba atiborrado de periodistas, miles de flashes los tomaron saliendo del lugar sonrientes...

Seiya que se supone que haces aca, sabes perfectamente que tienes una orden de restriccion y ademas que ingresarias al programa de 12 pasos...

Vamos calmate Yaten solo quiero ver con mis propios ojos si Serena esta con Chiba...-contesto con cierto rencor...

No quiero que des la nota por favor, recien terminemos los contratos ya no representare a Serena...-confirmo Yaten...

Pero de que hablas, no me digas que ella te lo pidio...por que...-Yaten lo nego...

Es lo mejor, ella te ha traido muchos problemas y no deseo mas asi que por favor no te le acerques...-

Creo que todo esto de su relacion con Darien es un truco publicitario, recien terminamos...-comento Seiya mientras bebia de su copa...

Yaten se sintio miserable, si supiera que el habia pasado la noche entera haciendola su mujer, jamas lo perdonaria...

Pero que te pasa hermanito, pareces como fuera de orbita, te sientes mal...-pregunto Seiya...

No pasa nada, solo que evitame problemas por favor...-contesto el peliplata ...

Seiya bebia animadamente en compañía de la despanpanante Beryl, quien lucia sus encantos...-

Vaya, como te va con la noticia de que Darien se casa con tu angelito..-pregunto con sorna la pelirroja...

No, lo creo, considero que es un absurdo truco ...Yaten lo niega pero se que mi hermano sabe que es mentira...-contesto...

Pues tambien lo creo, anoche estuvo conmigo...-Seiya la miro con sorpresa...-que no me crees...Darien es insaciable el mejor amante que he tenido y posee un buen pedazo que desarma a cualquiera, creeme si piensa en verdad casarse con tu angel, ella no podra caminar en unos dias...-

Seiya le dio una mirada de asco...-claro como tu eres una mujer que ha experimentando tanto, ya no sientes nada...-Beryl lo miro con odio...

Pues yo solo ando con hombres y no con pedazos de estupidos como tu, sera en verdad que eres lindo, pero ahora entiendo a Serena y la verdad es que si se casa con el, creeme seran felices, ademas Darien es un caballero y jamas le tocara un cabello...-si bien Beryl no era la mejor mujer del mundo, reconocia que Serena merecia ser feliz...

Zorra estupida...-lanzo al aire con desprecio, si bien Beryl era tentacion, su utilidad como mujer estaba proxima a terminarse, pues la belleza en este mundo de las pasarelas no era eterna...

Calmate querido nada logras con insultar a las modelos...quiero saber que es lo que buscas aquí, estando tan cerca de Serenity...-contesto Dush divertido...

Nada que te interese, solo quiero ver si es verdad que se casara con Chiba, tu sabes perfectamente que hace una semana estabamos comprometidos, asi que no me trago este choro, en lo absoluto, seguramente es idea de Kelvin...-contesto Seiya...

Pues, no lo creo Seiya, ya lo veras con tus ojos, en ocasiones el amor entre dos personas es algo que no se puede ocultar, sin embargo contigo esa mirada jamas la tuvo, lamento que ambos salieran raspados con esto, pero lo mas sano para ti es rehacer tu vida...aunque le hubiera visto mas posibilidades entre Yaten y ella...-dush dejo sin palabras a Seiya...

Yaten, pero que demonios tenia que ver Yaten en todo este asunto, el jamas habia mostrado ningun interes en ella, ademas habia tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para hacerlo y no lo aprovecho, pero que tal si cedio por darle gusto a el, como siempre solia hacer desde pequeños...

Darien y Serena fueron la sensacion, bajaron de la limosina, pasaron por la alfombra roja ante los flashes de la prensa del corazon, ella sonrio y poso algunas veces para la camara, eso tambien se estipulaba en el contrato...

Darien sonreia al verla posar sexy...-disculpe es cierto que se casaran en febrero?...-preguntaba una periodista...

No tenemos aun una fecha...-contesto Darien entre la algarabia de periodistas...

Es verdad que estan viviendo juntos en Italia...?..-Darien solo nego con la cabeza...

Serenity, es verdad que despues de que Seiya te agrediera Darien te rescato de el...?...-Serena se sentia ofuzcada...

Solo quiero decir que el desfile fue un éxito y que la colección esta increible...-la rubia contesto con alegria, mientras literalmente arrastraba a Darien al recinto...-

Entraron riendo por lo ocurrido con la prensa, fueron recibidos con una copa de Champagne...

Vaya que es un reto salir de ahí...como lo haces...?..-preguntaba divertido Darien...-

No lo se, creo que solo dejo que las cosas fluyan un par de poses y sonrisas y vuala...-ambos bebieron de sus copas...

Bien pues creo que es hora de bailar...-el ambiente estaba prendido, en la pista de baile sonaban remixes de David Guetta...

Serena se quito la chaqueta y se la entegro a Dush quien sonreia...

Serena se movia cadensiosamente ante la mirada de Darien, era un adonis, esa noche no daria un paso drastico solo deseaba olvidar a Yaten, a Seiya a los Kou que le habian dado tantos problemas...

La gente brincaba y no era ella la excepcion, Darien sonreia mientras tambien se divertia...-

Despues la musica se volvio un poco lenta y terminaron por bailar abrazados...-Serena recargo su cabeza en el pecho de Darien y el la abrazo por completo...

Ella escuchaba los latidos de su corazon tranquilos...sentia una conexión muy extraña con el, como si estar en los brazos de Darien podria terminarse el mundo y ella se sentiria protegida y amada...

Darien sentia lo mismo, como si estando con ella en brazos si el mundo terminara seria feliz de morir con ese pedazo de angel en sus brazos...

Seiya los veia a lo lejos mientras bebia otro Whisky de golpe, Dush decia la verdad, algo mas profundo existia entre esos dos y la realidad lo golpeo...asi era efectivamente, ella jamas lo habia amado, todo lo que sintio por el era deseo, pasion...pero nada de eso se comparaba con el amor...se percato tambien de la mirada intensa de Yaten, quien tambien tomaba un whisky de golpe...

Pero que demonios te pasa Yaten, por que estas bebiendo asi...-le pregunto Seiya...

No, creo que desees saber por que, o es que acaso aun lo dudas?...-respondio sin despegar la mirada de Serena, quien parecia ajena a todo este embate de testosterona...

Tu estas enamorado de ella?...-pregunto Seiya con sarcasmo...-

Si...anoche la hice mia y ahora la entregue a los brazos de Chiba...no quiero que me perdones por eso, pero yo fui estupido y no supe aprovechar mi oportunidad, ahora no puedo seguir viendola mas...es por eso que terminaremos con nuestra sociedad...-contesto ante la sorpresa de Seiya, quien se sentia traicionado...

Es una zorra tambien como todas las mujeres, pero con mi propio hermano...-sentia un poco de asco, solo de imaginarse a ellos dos haciendo el amor...-esto jamas se lo perdonare...

Ella no es una zorra, es una mujer apasionada que demuestra lo que desea y lo lleva acabo, creo que no tengo nada mas que hacer aquí...-Yaten bebio otro whisky y salio del evento...

Seiya se quedo sin palabras, ella y su hermano...juntos...como era posible, si el tambien...por fin reconocio que su corazon lo habia roto nada mas y nada menos que Serena...-

La cancion pasaba mas lenta y Darien sin mas levanto el rostro de Serena...ella lo miro con intensidad y sin mas se unieron en un beso lento...

Si ella anteriormente habia sido idolatrada, nada de comparaba con Darien...simplemente nada...

Besarlo era una experiencia muy desconcenrtante, probaba con gusto sus labios, suaves, gruesos, dejo que entrara y su lengua le produjo casi un orgasmo, pues literalmente la habia levantado del piso...se sentia lista para entregarse a el, pero era muy pronto...

Darien se percato de que Serena se perdio en sus brazos, profundizo el beso hasta que tuvieron que separarse ambos por la falta de aire...

Se miraron intensamente y se unieron en otro beso, que puso los nervios de punta a Seiya quien no espero mas y fue directo a ellos..


	7. AMIGOS

**CAPITULO 7 **

**AMIGOS**

Se separaron nuevamente ante la falta de aire y sonrieron mientras se abrazaban ante la mirada de algunos invitados...si en verdad no habia amor entre ellos, sin duda no tardaria en aparecer en la vida de ambos...

Seiya camino hasta la pista donde hizo lo que Yaten le pido no dar problemas...

Seiya literalmente jalo a Serena de los brazos de un desprevenido Darien...

Pero que demonios...sueltame!..-grito Serena con todas sus fuerzas...

No, eres mia y de nadie mas, asi que Chiba manten las manos lejos de esta mujer...-Serena logro pisarlo con su mega tacon de aguja, logrando que lanzara un grito de dolor...

Darien la atrajo hacia el colocandola a sus espaldas, en verdad tenia ganas de partirle la crisma a ese imbecil...-

Pero demonios...Serena como haces las cosas dificiles, si en crees que puedes enredarnos con tus lios...dile a tu amado que anoche te revolcaste con Yaten...-Serena sintio como el alma literalmente le salia del cuerpo, eso era algo que nadie debia de saber...-

Ja, verdad que duele verte exhibida...-Yaten llego como alma que llevaba el diablo ella no se merecia eso...

Eso es mentira Seiya, retractate por tus palabras...-Grito Yaten ante la mirada atonita de todos...

Este circo que montas es por que estas ardido es eso no...sera mejor que nos vayamos Serena, no quiero estar en las circulares el dia de mañana...-Darien tomo a Serena del brazo...

Pero no conto con que Seiya lo aventaria al piso, Darien se levanto furioso, pero serena trato de jalarlo, entre los gritos de las modelos en el antro...

No darien no caigas en su juego, eso quiere...-Serena trataba de calmar los animos...

Ven si eres un hombre, vamos entrale...-Seiya le avento un vaso que logro esquivar Darien...-

Yaten,que pasa este evento es para mis amistades y tu hermano esta haciendo lios con mi modelo principal, sera mejor que lo saques no quiero verme en la pena de llamar a la policia...-le dijo la diseñadora que habia contratado a Serena...

Lo lamento, dejame sacarlo...-Yaten se dirigio a Seiya con pesadez, ahora era un verdadero lio...

Vamonos Seiya no conseguiras nada con esa actitud ya la perdimos, dejalo en paz por favor...-Yaten trato de jalarlo, y parecia que lo habia logrado, pero en una distraccion Seiya se safo y se le fue a Darien encima, quien solo logro poner a Serena detrás de el...

Se unieron en unos cuantos golpes, Darien no era novato en ello, habia estado en la escuela militar por años, incluso habia ido a Irak, por lo que Seiya para el era un pequeño brabucon, logro darle varios golpes que lo dejaron tirado sin poder levantarse, se arreglo el cabello un poco...

Y no se te ocurra acercartele a Serena, si no olvidare que alguna vez fuimos amigos y no lo pensare una sola vez, ahora Yaten llevate a tu hermano que solo esta haciendo el ridiculo...

Darien abrazo a Serena que parecia horrorizada ante la actitud de Seiya, miro con tristeza a Yaten quien trataba de levantarlo, pero se dijo no mas...

Salieron del evento sin pena ni gloria por la puerta detrás, para no tener que lidiar con la prensa, Serena se sentia en verdad triste, no sabia en que momento habia involucrado a tanta gente en su desmadre de vida...

Lloro sin poder detenerse, Darien solo se limito a abrazarla, se sentia mas sola que nunca...si su madre estuviera, segura estaba que jamas hubiera pasado por todo ese embrollo...

Llegaron a casa de Darien..lo unico que deseaba era borrar todos los errores que habia cometido...

Serena, sera mejor que te calmes, no te hace bien estar asi...vamos eres el angel de las pasarelas...-decia Darien mientras le quitaba unos mechones de su rostro...

Me siento tan sola Darien...sola...perdi a mi madre y de ahí mi vida de volvio un caos...ahora no se que hare...no lo se...-Darien la contemplaba con pesadez y como no, si el y Rei en ocasiones se sentian solos...ahora ella que en verdad no tenia familia...

Lamento que las cosas llegaran a este grado Serena, pero es lo mejor, veraz que la vida te colmara mas delante de atenciones...-Serena solio asentio con la cabeza...-

Bueno, sera mejor que nos tomemos algo fuerte...-Darien llego a la cantinita que tenia.y sirvio dos whiskys...

Bien pues brindemos por una nueva vida...-Serena lo contemplaba, en verdad era grato tenerlo en esos momentos..

Salud...-Darien choco su vaso y serena hizo lo mismo...ambos bebieron de un trago la seca bebida...

Bien pues quieres que hablemos...-Serena asintio, era por mas decir que Darien era un hombre con el que ella podria literalmente desnudar su alma...

Le conto como su vida se habia vuelto un caos desde la muerte de su madre...el la escuchaba atento...

Asi llego el amanecer para ambos, ante la fria madrugada parisina...-

Darien acompaño a Serena a la que seria su habitacion y la dejo tranquila...Serena durmio como un bebe...-

A la mañana siguiente se sentia hecha un horror se levanto de la cama un tanto mareada y corrio al baño...la cruda en ocasiones era terrible...

Despues de un momento se miro al espejo y vio como sus ojos brillaban, si bien se sentia triste sabia que en sus manos estaba la posibilidad de ser feliz...se lavo la cara perfectamente y se percato de que sus cosas estaban ahí...

Salio del baño, reviso los cajones y vuala su ropa completa estaba ahí...

Se metio a dar un buen baño, salio rosagante, se puso unos leggins, un bluson color negro y botas a tono, en si tenia frio, octubre era congelante...dejo su cabello suelto con una coqueta boina y bajo a desayunar...

Darien estaba leyendo el periodico...por lo que no se percato de su presencia...

Buenos dias Darien...-Saludo al pelinegro quien le señalo que se sentara...

Hola, descansaste Serena...-ella asintio con la cabeza mientras le daba un sorbo al café cargado...

Yo tambien tengo un poco de resaca...-Serena lo miraba dudativa...

Darien, hay algo sobre el pleito de anoche...-Darien la miro...

Hay unas miles de fotos del desfile, otras tantas de nosotros y de nuestra supuesta relacion, ahora afirman que estamos viviendo juntos enamoradisimos y una informacion breve sobre el pleito con Seiya, pero no hay aun fotos...-Darien cerro el periodico y la miro seriamente...

Creo que esto es un verdadero lio, espero que pronto termine con ello...-tambien bebio de su café...

En esta semana termino con los eventos del año...creo que me quedare en Irlanda, para calmar los animos...-contesto Serena...

Me parece bien que pongas tierra de por medio...tambien yo regresare a Italia, he tenido suficiente de esto de la moda...-ambos rieron de buena gana...

Que haras respecto a Yaten...-pregunto tranquilamente Darien...

Nada, nos reuniremos con los abogados y solucionaremos todo, ahora me representara Dush...el acepto gustoso y creo que me promocionara mejor...-contesto mientras tomaba un par de aspirinas...

Bien, me parece perfecto, ademas con el no te meteras en lios de nada...-Darien sonrio pasivo...

Asi es, espero que el viernes sea tranquilo y podramos terminar con la campaña de Rei, asi podre descansar estos dos meses...dijo serena...

Siempre tomas vacaciones al terminar la temporada...-Darien la miraba atento...

No, nunca...el trabajo es arduo, pero disfruto de mucho tiempo libre, por lo que no tengo vacaciones, pero creo que deseo tomar un tiempo en mi vida e iniciar el año con algunos contratos, Dush tiene contactos para eso...

Ok, pues bueno considerame un amigo a tus pies, por si me recuerdas...-dijo Darien...

La semana se fue volando, Serena se arreglo con los abogados de Yaten y finiquito todo ese asunto...

El evento de Rei fue increible, Serena llamo la atencion de buena fe de los medios faranduleros, siempre en compañía de Darien, quien solo sonreia...

Ella sentia que su vida merecia un cambio radical...asi que tenia mucho por hacer en la vieja casa de sus abuelos, la cual literalmente estaba en proceso de abandono...

Bueno Serena haz cumplido con todo, salio perfecto ahora que haras...-pregunto Rei, serena no queria decir mucho...

No lo se me tomare unas largas vacaciones tal vez...-contesto con diplomacia...-Bien sera mejor que me retire tengo algunos pendientes aun por resolver, te deseo mucho éxito en la venta de tu colección, que es fantastisca, fue un placer trabajar contigo...-le dio un fuerte abrazo a Rei y ella sintio como un adios definitivo...

Bien estas lista entonces...-Serena asintio con un movimiento de cabeza, ante la pregunta de Darien...

Ok, nos vemos hermanita, tambien me despido creo que esta es una reunion de despedida...-todos rieron ante el comentario...

Si, creo que regresare a Los Angeles en completo abandono, pero nos mantenemos en contacto...-Darien y Rei se fundieron en un tierno abrazo...

Parece que jamas me veras hermanita...cada mes me visitas...-contesto el pelinegro...

Si por que en lo que a ti se refiere te olvidas de mi...bien pero cuidate mucho Darien, ya sabes que estamos solos tu y yo...-Rei se miraba melancolica, sonrieron y salieron del lugar...

Serena llego al aeropuerto acompañada de Darien..durante el trayecto cada uno estaba en sus cavilaciones...-

Bien creo que es hora de decir adios...-dijo Darien con pesadez, pues el regresaba a Italia y ella se iria de manera indefinida a Irlanda...

Si, espero tengas suerte Darien y pronto encuentres el verdadero amor...pero bueno siempre contaras conmigo...amigos?...-pregunto serena mientras estiraba la mano...

Amigos...-Darien tambien le recibia la mano con un fuerte apreton...-te deseo suerte, quedamos entonces en que las joyas las recogeremos entrando año verdad...

Si, en todo caso, Dush puede ir por ellas, ahora solo te las encargo se que eres un amigo en el que puedo confiar...-Serena sonrio...

Se dieron un abrazo y suave beso en la mejilla, durante el breve tiempo que compartieron, lograron conocerse bien...

Serena avanzo y subio al avion, Darien miraba como esa mujercita que hacia unas semanas habia sido un parteaguas en su vida partia sola para darle ahora un poco de sentido a su vida...

Subio a su Jet y partio a Italia, donde estaria esperando su fria casa, pero en fin tenia trabajo por hacer...

Serena llego a Irlanda, su casa estaba en una colina muy pintoresca, por lo que acudio a una tienda donde compro algunos viveres, gracia a Dush quien le habia conseguido un auto es como pudo pasar a comprar lo que necesitaba...recordaba como su madre amaba irlanda, y era logico de ahí era su sangre...de ahí sus raices...de ahí su cultura...

Llego con tranquilidad y vio algo hermoso, un fantastico amanecer irlandes...

Entro en la penumbra de la casita y encendio un tintel que estaba a la entrada...se percato de que habia demasiado polvo por lo que seria mejor empezar la limpieza...

Quien lo diria que una mujer tan deseada en el mundo de la farandula ahora estuviera limpiando con un pants y una playera, donde habia quedado el glamour...

Le tomo todo el dia y tarde, limpiar todo, no a la perfeccion , pero si dejo habitable la casa, muchos muebles eran unas reliquias y como tales necesitaban mantenimiento...

Extendio un bonito mantel en la mesa y coloco el florero favorito de la abuela con algunas flores silvestres, en verdad se sentia en casa...

Prendio la estufa, puso una tetera para prepar café, mientras tomaba unos bollos, que habia comprado en la mañana...-

Para su suerte, la energia electrica funcionaba bien, asi como las instalacion de agua y gas...recordaba que su madre siempre le dio mantenimiento a la casa, por lo que se contactaria mas tarde con el señor Killian...

Distinguio todo de manera parcial, muchos recuerdos gratos le llegaron a su mente...sonrio...

La mañana siguiente llego con un frio terrible, pero estaba decidida en contactar a las personas que habian mantenido la casa en optimas condiciones...

Tomo el auto y salio radiante, despues de varios kilomentros por fin se percato de humo que salia de una casita muy bonita, parecia salida del cuento de hanz y grettel...

Bajo del auto percatandose, de que un hombre muy atractivo salia de la casa, y despues de el, otro señor que recordaba vagamente como Aidan Killiam...

Buenos dias mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, no se si me recuerde o bien a mi madre Selene McLoughlin...-serena se sentia un poco intimidada, pero sin mas el pequeño hombre sonrio...

Si, eres la pequeña Serenity...vaya como haz crecido, pero pasa, adelante...no se si recuerdes a mi hijo el pequeño Liam...-Serena sonrio al igual que el pues de pequeño no tenia nada...-

Hola, bienvenida, pero a que debemos el honor de tu visita, supinos con mucho pesar la muerte de tu madre...-dijo el viejo aidan...

Si, fue una perdida irreparable...-contesto Serena...-pero vengo a ver si ustedes estan interesados en ayudarme a darle mantenimiento a la pradita (asi se llamaba la casa de sus abuelos)...

Bueno hace varios años que le damos mantenimiento, hasta hace 5 que no vamos, pero creo que debe de estar en optimas condiciones...-contesto el señor amablemente...

Si la verdad es que sorprende que aun sirvan todas las instalaciones, pero una mano en la pintura y retoques en algunos cuartos no estaria para nada mal...-contesto con franqueza...

Por mi no hay problema, si gustas podemos ir y echar un vistazo...-Serena sonrio ante la iniciativa de Liam...

Perfecto, vamos entonces y me dices un presupuesto para poder contemplarlo...-contesto con entusiasmo serena...-

Bueno, entonces encargate de ello hijo, que yo deseo descansar un poco...a mi edad no estoy para esos trotes...-

Serena se despidio del amable señor y salio en compañía de Liam...-

Bueno si gustas podemos ir en el coche...-Liam nego con la cabeza...

No yo te sigo, voy en mi camioneta...-señalando una gran camioneta...

Serena siguio el sendero tranquilamente, llegaron despues de 15 minutos sin pena ni gloria...

Bueno que te parece si pasamos...-Liam inspecciono el lugar sin mucho decir, realizo algunas anotaciones y despues de un recorrido bajaron a la sala...

Bien, creo que no te saldra tan barato como pense, pero esto es el costo por las reparaciones, ya tome el gasto de la mano de obra...-le entrego a la rubia una lista de materiales y el costo de los mismos y al final la mano de obra...de cierta manera penso que seria mas dinero, pero opto por no comentar nada...

Bueno, pues entonces es un trato, cuando iniciarias Liam...-pregunto ansiosa...

Mañana, hoy podre ir a comprar todo, pido las notas y con eso respaldamos los gastos...cuanto tiempo piensas quedarte...-le pregunto curioso...

No lo se aun, pero minimo hasta enero...-contesto rapidamente...

Ok, pense que estaria aquí tu prometido...como se llama Chiba...di Darien Chiba...-contesto el pelirrojo provocando en Serena un rubor en sus mejillas...

No...el esta en...Italia...-Liam vio su reaccion y decidio no entrometerse mas...

Bueno en todo caso mañana llego antes de las 10, para tumbar algunas paredes e iniciar con la remodelacion...-Liam se despidio de Serena y partio dejandola pensando en Darien...

Asi pasaron 2 meses, donde la pradita lucia hermosa, aun estaban detalles por refinarse, pero en verdad era una verdadera belleza..

Bueno pues casi terminamos Serena, pero cuentame que haras en navidad, esta mas que proxima, digo para el viernes, contemplando que hoy es martes..-pregunto Liam..

No lo se, supongo que pasarla aquí, tal vez vaya al Pub por unos tragos de cerveza y despues vere...la verdad es que la navidad no es una de mis epocas preferidas...-contesto Serena mientras veia el atardecer...

Yo pense que veria a ese prometido tuyo por estos rumbos, pero no creo que venga verdad?...-contesto Liam...

Ya sabes Liam, que eso era una mentira, pero asi es la vida en ocasiones tomamos decisiones importantes...lo mio con Darien se dio por la misma prensa y mi publirelacionista lo creyo importante, asi que fingimos...pero fue lo mejor, ahora puedo tomar decisiones...-contesto con nostalgia...

Vaya, ya decia yo que por algo venias a pasarte una temporada en la tierra de tu mama...-Serena sonrio y vio el ocaso del sol, ante la aparicion de la luna...

Creo que esta bien que estes en este lugar...te servira para pensar en lo que deseas hacer...pero bueno debo de irme si no mi novia me come vivo...-contesto con alegria liam...

Bien me saludas a Maired...-Liam partio en su camioneta, quedando Serena sola, que diferencia era estar en ese lugar...-

Sonrio para sus adentros y entro a su casa, encendio el televisor y se sento a ver que pasaba en su pais natal, solo se dio cuenta de que lo mismo seguia pasando...

Seiya tenia una nueva relacion con otra promesa del modelaje una chica bastante linda llamanda Chantal, parisina por su puesto...-sonrio ante esa noticia, por fin la dejaria en paz...

Recordo la ultima vez que habia visto a Yaten y tambien parecia que se lo habia tragado la tierra pero era lo mejor...

Se conecto al internet para checar sus correos, aun a pesar de no estar en dublin en si Irlanda era bastante moderno...

Reviso los mails de Dush, quien ya casi le tenia una agenda llena de trabajo, pero todo a partir de marzo...ella planeaba quedarse mas tiempo en Irlanda...

Contesto cada uno y mando saludos a todos...era lo mejor mantenerse aislada, ya se habia enterado de mucho, al ver el televisor...

La vida era tranquila y a pesar de estar sola, se sentia con mucha paz, su distraccion principal era la jardineria, en ocasiones Maired la novia de Liam, la visitaba y pasaban horas platicando, otra aficcion que habia dejado hacia mas de 5 años era pintar, por lo que un dia sin tanto esfuerzo compro materiales y vuala...

Todo el tiempo que pudiera aprovechar para diseñar y pintar lo ocupo, varios catalogos y modelos habia realizado, con la ayuda de Dush, el material que necesitaba llegaba en tiempo record...

La navidad estaba mas que cerca, por lo que siendo literalmente una grinch, dejo que Maired la llevara casi a rastras a su casa para tan maravillosa celebracion...

Se sintio bien, estar con una familia, llena de hijos, nietos, abuelos, el calor de hogar y el singular sentido del humor de los irlandeses era algo que se quedaba grabado en el corazon...

Despues de las 12 de la noche decidio ir a casa, ya era mucha celebracin por ese dia y no deseaba desvelarse mucho, por lo que regreso con calma...

A su paso, gente que ya la conocia la saludaba, ella pitaba en respuesta...

Se percato que la luna estaba preciosa y decidio sentarse en el porche a contemplarla un rato con una buena taza de café...-

Estuvo un rato mas y entro a dormir, total no tenia mas que hacer, eso era por lo que la navidad no le encantaba, ademas que en esas fechas su madre habia fallecido...

Y asi literalmente llego el año nuevo, casi terminaba Enero siendo un buen mes para iniciar a trabajar, por lo que se encargo de que los nuevos modelos de la linea de calzado moon fueran enviados con mucha discreccion a Dush, quien residia en la capital de la moda...

Encendio el televisor y se llevo una sorpresa no tan agradable, los noticieros hacian mension de la relacion de Darien Chiba con la actriz Mina Ahino, Serena sintio que la poca esperanza que tenia en el amor se desvanecia..

Recordo que alguna vez Rei, la habia mencionado en Italia y Darien habia preguntado por ella...

Asi era la vida...se sento y rato y vio que estaba Darien un poco mas delgado, su cabello lucia un poco mas largo que de costumbre, debajo de sus orejas, se veia bien...

Ella era muy atractiva, rubia de ojos azules brillantes y famosa...que mas podia pedir...-dejo de pensar en eso y se concentro en diseñar..

Pero la verdad es que ya tenia que reconocer que se estaba tardando en regresar al modelaje...marco un numero largo y espero en la linea...

Hola, quiero decirte que acepto el contrato para el desfile de Febrero, ahí estare...bien, tambien quiero el cambio de look qe me haz prometido...bye...-


	8. ANGEL

**CAPITULO 8**

**ANGEL**

Cerca de una semana despues, un sequito de personas llego a la pradita, Gilbert el fotografo, Dush junto con Armand, Lita y el dogo un adorable perro de la raza pastor ingles la adoracion de Dush...

Serena estaba en el jardin de su casa (por asi decirlo por que el jardin era una montaña completa), ajena a toda la comitiva que llegaba...

Vaya que hermosa casita parece sacada de un cuento...-decia Lita, mientras Gilbert sonreia enfocando algunos lugares.

Si, espero que Serena este en forma para todo esto que se nos avecina...su regreso sera triunfal...-contesto con fanfarrones ante la risa de Armand...

No te rias querido...tenemos un gran trabajo por hacer, vamos mueve ese lindo trasero que deseo dejar a Serena irreconocible...

Serena se percato de que sonaba la campanilla de la puerta...por lo que se levanto y fue a ver que pasaba...gran fue su sorpresa al ver ahí a sus amigos...despue casi 4 meses...

Madre de dios pero que delgada estas mujer...perfecta como siempre...-Serena corrio y Dush la levanto en vilo...se dieron un fuerte abrazo...

Despues abrazo a Lita...ambas sonreian impavidas, pues tenian mucho por platicar...

Abrazo a Armand con cariño...y por ultimo a Gilbert...

Que sorpresa me han dado..y yo que pense que me recibirian en el aeropuerto...-contesto Serena..

Eso jamas, no sabes lo que esta pasando en Paris, querida, eres noticia por tu inesperada desaparicion...-Serena miraba a Dush con dudas...

Pero, por que...o que paso...-pregunto nerviosa, si bien no habia dejano ningun pendiente, pues necesitaba saber que pasaria en cuanto regresara al modelaje...

Pues ahora esa chica con la que esta Seiya...como se llama...ahh si Chantaje...-todos rieron por el error formulado de Dush...- perdon es Chantal, quiere usurpar tu lugar y claro que no se lo he permitido, la prensa en ocasiones es demasiado estupida...-

Vaya entonces mi regreso sera noticia...-contesto Serena...

Si de hecho ahora la representa Yaten, asi que imaginate que los Kou ahí siguen unidos...pero yo soy mas listo y vuala le he hemos ganado varios contratos...ademas de que al pobre Darien casi lo crusifican, por que desapareciste...ahora lo vinculan con Mina Ahino, pero no te preocupes querida ellos no tienen nada que ver...

Serena no sabia que sentir con esa noticia, pero un poco de tranquilidad, los encuentros que habia tenido con ellos habian quedado en el pasado, perdono a Seiya y se perdono a ella misma por haberse enredado con Yaten, ahora como adulta tenia que asumir cada una de las consecuencias de sus actos...

Bien pues creo que debemos poner manos a la obra deseo hacerte este cambio de look rapidamente...vaya pero lindo esta ese cuadro...-contesto Dush...

Por lo que veo retomaste la pintura...-contesto Gilbert...

Si, creo que me ha servido como un buen alicante para relajarme un poco mas...pero en fin me he de imaginar que estan cansados, desean desayunarr...-pregunto Serena ante la mirada de hambre que todos habian puesto...-

Hasta que lo dices...-todos rieron por el comentario acertado de armand...

Lita y Gilbert, hacian una dupla espectacular en la cocina, preparon tortilla de champiñones, jamon y queso, hotcakes, jugo de naranja, café...un buen inicio para el trabajo de ese dia...

Bueno pero cuentanos como te haz sentido...que ha pasado desde que estas aquí en la montaña como Heidi...-todos rieron por el comentario de Dush...

Bien, me reencontre a mi misma y eso es mas que suficiente para estar contenta y con ganas de regresar...aunque la verdad vivir aquí es demasiado agradable...la gente es muy amigable y la verdad es que es muy tranquilo...contesto la rubia mientras lita le servia su desayuno...

Gracias...-contesto, lo cierto es que se habia varias veces cuestionado si era necesario volver a las pasarelas, pues ahí podria diseñar, estaba tranquila, alejada de el bullicio de la ciudad, de la gente, de los medios, sola...una soledad agradable y en su caso demasiado necesaria...

Terminaron de desayunar, por lo que Dush y Armand tendrian que poner manos a la obra de inmediato, pues el tiempo apremia y en ocasiones se va volando...

Lita, salio con Gilbert a conocer el pueblo cercano y buscar algo para preparar de comer, por lo que se llevaron a Dogo...

Bien Dush, eres de toda mi confianza, asi que...dios me da miedo, pero nada que no se pueda remediar...-contesto serena, mientras ellos dos solo sonreian...

Serena paso literalmente el dia completo en un spa personal, manicura, pedicura, depilacion, mascarilla, exfoliantes...

Bien considero que hemos hecho en verdad un super trabajo, asi que espero te guste...-

Viajaron despues de 3 dias de arduo trabajo, Gilbert se encargo de fotografiar el nuevo catalogo de calzado, que lanzaria Serena a principios de Abril, quiza un poco tarde, pero nada fuera de tiempo...

Serena sentia mucha nostalgia por dejar su casa, por lo que a sabiendas de que regresaria tarde o temprano tomo la decision de encargarsela Liam, quien gustoso acepto, pues le habia tomado un cariño muy especial a Serena...

Serena sentia mucho temor por lo que se avecinaba, sabia que la prensa en ocasiones suele ser muy dura...-

Algo que apresuraba el hecho era de que el desfile era el viernes, todo estaba ya acomodado para que realizara una aparicion espectacular como siempre...

Llegaron el jueves por la tarde a Francia, fueron directo al hotel para descansar pues el viernes seria un dia en verdad ajetreado de trabajo...-

Darien por que no me acompañas hoy al desfile, me encantaria que vieras otros diseñadores y me des tu opinion...-decia Rei, ante la visita de Darien por asuntos de trabajo...

No me apetece nada de la moda Rei, ademas con la colección que tuviste, creo que tu fuiste una de las mas acediadas,,,,tal vez arruines la presentacion de tus colegas...-contesto Darien mientras revisaba unos planos...

Vamos, dicen que el angel hara pasarela...-Darien dejo de ver el plano y la miro con incredulidad...-

Que no me crees...-Darien nego con la cabeza, si bien el sabia que Serena no tenia intencion alguna de iniciar una relacion con el, tontamente se habia enamorado, ademas habia acudido a dos pasarelas donde habian anunciado su aparicion y fue un fiazco...-

Vamos Darien, quiere ver a Chantal, tal vez podriamos contrarla para mi proxima colección...-dijo Rei con insistencia...

Hasta donde recuerdo Rei, Serena era la imagen de la temporada pasada y crei que lo seguiria siendo o es que haz cambiado de opinion...-pregunto con insistencia...-ademas esa modelo no me cae nada bien...-

No...pero la verdad es que creo que Serena nunca regresara a pasarela y es una verdadera lastima es muy buena en lo que hace, creo que la mejor, pero sus problemas personales pues no le ayudaron tanto, ademas sumale que se convierte en casi esposa de mi unico hermano, pues...-Rei hizo los hombros hacia arriba en señal de rendicion...

Esta bien Rei, pero es la ultima pasarela en la que hago de presencia tengo asuntos mas importantes que hacer que estar haciendo estas boberias...-Rei se despidio mientras su hermano nuevamente se inmiscuia en su trabajo...

En si ella estaba preocupada por el, pues desde lo que habia pasado con Serena, las cosas para el habian sido muy diferentes, ya no se la pasaba en los bares, en compañía de Andrew o Nicolas, a quienes tambien notaba extraños, tal vez habian madurado...

Por fin el tan ansiado viernes llego, Seiya estaba en la primera fila, pues su ahora nueva novia Chantal desfilaria, este tiempo habia tomado terapia, acudido a sesiones de los 12 pasos, se atendio para poder seguir con su vida...si bien habian comentado estaria Serena, no lo habia creido por que habia acudido a todos los desfiles para verla y habia sido una mentira, asi conocio a su actual pareja...

Bueno espero que todo salga a la perfeccion como siempre con Chantal...-comento Yaten quien estaba en primera fila con Seiya...

No te angusties Yaten, ella siempre brilla y esta fenomenal, ademas yo no preocuparia tanto, la aparicion de Serena sera un fantasma como desde su desaparacion...un simple misterio..-comento Seiya...

Si, pero no conseguimos que fuera la estelar...pero poco a poco se convertira en la mejor...-

Mientras tambien en primera fila llegaban Darien en compañía de Rei, viendose casi de frente con Seiya y Yaten...

Bueno este desfile pinta para ser uno bueno, si Serena aparece, sera un verdadero Show...-Rei se divertia cual niña...

Por dios Rei, no seas tan alucinada..-comento Darien quien sentia un poco de nervios, aunque sinceramente siempre era lo mismo y despues la desepcion...

Ya lo veremos si la alucinada sere yo...-Rei intuia que algo extraordinario pasaria esa noche...

Serena estas divina, perfecta, pero vamos...-el desfile hacia su arribo...

La musica empezo a ritmo de Dj..Mina hizo la presentacion y vuala inicio el desfile...

Las primeras mujeres aparecieron bien vestidas con pantalones de mezclilla, botas, sombreros, colores sobrios y elegantes...

Rei miraba con ojo critico, mientras la musica de madonna retumbaba por el lugar...

Chantal hizo su arribo captando la atencion de Seiya y Yaten, expectantes para ver la reaccion del publico...pues habia de por medio mucho interes...

Chantal era una mujer bella de ojos verdes y cabello castaño, realizo la pasarela con maestria, pero su unico defecto es que su sonrisa en ocasiones lucia un tanto fingida...

Lucio un pantalon de cinturilla, una blusa multicolores, un moño como adorno bastante grande color rosa, en si bella...

Despues de ella entraria Serena...-hazlo demuestra quien eres...-decia Lita a Serena quien traia una chamarra de piel con gorro ocultando su bello rostro...

Serena sentia nervios...pero le tomo unos segundos para armarse de valor y hacer lo mejor...

Camino a paso firme, resuelta como siempre lo hacia...lucia una falda de mezcilla azul, una chamarra color huezo con un gorro...unos tacones color huezo, con calentadores negros...

Todos miraban atentos pues ella era la modelo estelar de la pasarela...Yaten, al igual que Seiya y el mismo Darien estaban literalmente al borde del paro cardiaco...

Se paro de manera firme y se saco la chamarra, miles de flashes se dispararon ante su presencia y sonrio para las camaras, solo como ella solia hacerlo, incluso hubo un wow por parte de la multitud pues su aparicion anunciada, era una verdadera sorpresa...-

Lucio las prendas que traia con ella...su cabello esta platinado completamente planchado, con un fleco que acentuaba su bello rostro, las sombras color rosa como su blusa, labial rosa...

Camino con paso firme ante la mirada de sorpresa de los hermanos Kou...de quienes se percato al salir a la pasarela...

Paso de largo sin volter a verlos, sin embargo le guiño un ojo a Darien, quien sonrio por el gesto que habia tenido con el...

Y vuala, la multitud estaba impaciente por nuevamente verla frente a ella...

Serena bajo lo mas rapido que pudo y se topo con la tal Chantal...

Vaya asi que tu eres el mentado angel...pues la verdad es que eres muy simple...-comento un tanto ardida la mujer...

No tengo tiempo...-fue la respuesta de serena, mientras literalmente corria del brazo de armand, quien ahora se sumaba a su equipo de trabajo...-

Menos de 1 minuto estaba ya con un microshort de mezclilla azul, con una fajilla color rosa, una blusa color amarilla de cuello alto y mangas olgadas...zapatillas amarillas con calentadores color rosa...su cabello lo llevaba en una trenza de lado, ahora sombras color amarillas y labios color naranja...asi como un sombrero pequeño rosa tambien...

Camino deprisa, subiendo con cuidado, Lita le acomodo todo y alzo su pulgar en aprovacion...

Chantal salia corriendo tambien, lanzandole una mirada de desprecio...serena ni siquiera se percato de ella...

Entro a la pasarela al ritmo de Moves like jagger de maroon five...- el publico estaba mas que atento...

Serena aparecio regia, su carisma era inigualable, natural...te toca nacer con el...

Estaba por mas decir que su regreso fue un completo éxito, lo que tomo desprevenido a Yaten, por que el sabia que Serenity Millan, ya era una leyenda de las pasarelas...y tendria un trabajo arduo por hacer...

Salio nuevamente, del escenario y Armand la cargo, pues los ultimos dos vestidos que luciaria estaban un poco mas dificiles de levantarse...

El primero que lucio fue una extraña combinacion de licra azul con mezclilla blanco...pesaba alrededor de 6 kilos...

Se aderia perfecto ella, primero era un top azul que resaltaba perfecto sus encantos, que estaba adherido una cinturilla de mezclilla blanco que se fijaba con una falda circular de la misma mezcliclla y se levantaba pesandemente con crinolina, llegandole debajo de la rodilla, guantes de red azules, medias de red azules y unas botas tipo militar blanco.

El cabello esta vez lo enmarco perfectamente con unas extensiones color azul quitapon que enmarcaban bien a Serena a pesar de la extravangancia del vestido...quien en otra persona luciria feo...

Su maquillaje lucia en color azul cielo, pestañas postizas azules, labios del mismo tono y un sombrero azul...raro...

Armand la ayudo a subir, despues de que salio Chantal entro en la pasarela con un avance firme y seguro, de esa manera que solo ella sabia, flotando, como yaten le decia...pero no era momento de mirar atrás...

Se paro perfectamente y sonrio coquetamente...regreso tranquila y vuala...

Con la ayuda de Armand y Lita, llego para seguir con el siguiente vestido que le quedaba adherido a la piel a pesar de ser mezclilla...

Era de color gris, estrapless, un guante, incluso tuvo que respirar para poder entrar en el...pero valio la pena, ahora la incognita seria como caminar (el vestido era similar al de morticia adams)...

Su cabello lucio lacio suelto...sombras color plata, una tiara de diamantes en su cabello, asi como una un collar de piedras swarostky...llevaba una estola color plata...zapatillas del mismo tono...relinda...

Ahora si por la premura Armand, la levanto en vilo corriendo literalmente a la pasarela...

Chantal que estaba saliendo la empujo para que callera, pero una oportuna aparicion de Dush, que estaba viendo en el monitor con la diseñadora el avance del desfile, vio la accion y detuvo a Serena de una estrepitosa caida..

Ni se te ocurra ponerle un dedo encima a mi modelo, por que me asegurare que jamas pises una pasarela me entendiste...-a chantaje como la llamaba Dush se le fueron los colores...

Serena solo atino en sonreir y darle un beso en la mejilla a Dush, quien le entrego la rosa que tenia para lanzarle a alguien del publico...

Entro tranquilamente, avanzo flotando nuevemente, mientras la musica la acompañaba...se paro firme, sonriente y divina, beso la flore que traia en sus manos y regreso...

Camina atenta, mientras Darien la miraba con anhelo, vaya si era sopenco, pero su corazon sufria, habia hecho una eleccion un tanto desalentadora...

Serena a su regreso le avento la ros, provocando miles de Flashes, pues eso anunciaba que su interes estaba en ese hombre...

El cierre fue magistral...las modelos avanzaron una a una junto con la diseñadora...

Serena termino excelente, ante los agradecimientos de la diseñadora, entro a su camerino, donde la ayudo a desvestir lita y se metio a dar una ducha...

Se puso uno vestido color plata, ajustado, arriba de su rodilla, tacones azules de terciopelo, el cabello lo lucio planchado, perfectamente...una sencilla pulsera de diamantes, asi como su bolso de mano, sus ojos enmarcados por sombras azul intenso...y labios solo con gloss...asi como chamarra azul...

Salieron al recibidor para partir a la fiesta, ahí estaba tambien esperando Mina extrañamente de la mano de Yaten, Seiya junto a Chantal...

Rei junto a un hombre atractivo de cabello por los hombros y Darien, era por mas decir que lucia guapisisisimo...en sus manos estaba la rosa que ella le habia entregado...

Yaten la miro sin una sola expresion en su rostro, Chantal al percatarse de su presencia literalmente se le colgo a Seiya quien, miraba a Serena sin discimulo...

Serena no perdio tiempo en ello...Darien igual camino a su encuentro, a paso lento pero seguro.

Serena abrazo a Darien con un cariño profundo y dijo algunas palabras a su oido, mientras Darien la levantaba del suelo...

Serena sentia como si solo ellos dos existieran en ese momento, pues su presencia era anhelada y Darien sentia que teniendola en sus brazos valia todo la pena...

Te extrañado tanto Darien...-Serena habia susurrado a su oido...

Yo tambien te extrañe mucho princesa...-contesto el pelinegro a la peliplata...-

Despues de un instante, la deposito en el suelo, sin dejar de abrazarla...

Vaya! por favor me podrias dejar saludar a mi modelo estrella...-dijo rei con alegria...

Te ves... bueno, una cosa es ser linda, pero ahora si que me sorprendes...superaste mi expectativas...-ambas se dieron un cordial abrazo ante la mirada antenta de todos...

Bien pues eso es gracias a Dush y Armand...-se dieron un cordial saludo...-

Dejame presentarte a mi novio Nicolas Kumada y Andrew Furuhuata...-ambos la saludaron coordialmente...

Bueno les presento a Dush, Armand y Lita, mis amigos y equipo de trabajo...

Entre Lita y Andrew , hubo una conexión inmediata y se unieron a una agradable conversacion...-

Llego la limosina, que estuvo llena de algarabia...Darien se sento al lado de Serena, y no dejo de abrazarla en ningun momento, incluso estaban tomados de la mano...sin palabras, solo por el placer de hacerlo...

Serena, ni siquiera volteo a ver a los hermanos Kou, en eso habia quedado con Yaten, ademas de que no deseaba hacerlo...

Al llegar al lugar, los reporteros se arremolinaban ante la presencia del Angel...

Darien la sujeto de la mano firmemente, mostrandose cariñoso con ella, los flashes no se dejaron esperar...

Serena poso para algunas camaras, sonriente y luciendo su nuevo look...

Serenity, por que tardaste tanto en aparecer en las pasarelas...-le preguntaba una de las reportes...

Me tome vacaciones...-contesto normalmente, ante la cara de sorpresa de la reportera...

Es verdad que Darien Chiba y tu estan casados y que habias decidido dejar las pasarelas para dedicarte a el...-pregunto ante la mirada de sorpresa de Serena y la verdad no le era del todo ajena...

La verdad es que solo necesitaba vacaciones, pero aun me queda rato para estar sobre las pasarelas...gracias...-Serena se retiraba de la zona mientras era fotografiada...

Ambos posaron sonrientes...Darien nunca solto su mano y entraron al lugar...

La musica retumbaba por el lugar, su aparicion puso de lo mas contenta a la Diseñadora Mitzuno Maio, quien estaba mas que feliz por su reaparicion...

Despues de un breve discurso y aplausos para las modelos, asi como otro de manera individual para serena por su regreso la fiesta se prendio...

Serena estaba sentada junto a ella Darien...estaban completamente ensimismados, que nunca se percataron de la presencia de los Kou...o de otras personas...

Ella se sentia en casa, platicaba de manera muy amena con Darien, todo lo que habia hecho en Irlanda...

El por su parte se imaginaba el lugar que describia como una hermosa casita...

Algun dia me invitaras a conocerla...?...pregunto seriamente...

Si...en cuanto tengamos unas vacaciones podremos irnos a Irlanda y serias mi invitado de honor...-contesto Serena traquila...

Bien, pero que te parece si nos vamos a otro lugar...si te parece un buen idea...-Serena no lo penso mucho, pues sabia que deseaba y lo haria...

Ok, creo que es una buena opcion...-sin hacer tanto ruido salieron del lugar...

Darien solicito un taxi, por lo que salieron sin pena ni gloria por la parte trasera del local...

Seiya no se perdio ni un solo movimiento de la peliplata, sentia unos celos terribles, por que aun seguia enamorado de Serena, mucho habia ayudado a que se hubiera retirado por cuatro meses de la pasarela, pero ahora que la veia mas hermosa que nunca, se moria de deseo y celos en pensar que Darien estuviera haciendole el amor...

Sin duda habia perdido mucho, contemplaba a Chantal que si era una mujer bella, pero su esencia no era tan agradable como Serena con quien se podia hablar de manera intima de problemas que en verdad le preocuparan...sin querer se sintio solo...ella era el Angel y el la habia dejado volar...


	9. ANHELANTES

**CAPITULO 9 **

ANHELANTES

Llegaron a la casa de Darien...bajaron del Taxi y darien pago...Caminaron de la mano de manera silenciosa...

Entraron sin prisa, sonrientes, en si no ocupaban palabras por decir...

Gustarias beber algo princesa...?...-pregunto dudativo Darien...

Si tal vez vino tinto...-Serena se guio al jardin...le encataba estar en francia, pero ultimamente ansiaba irse a Irlanda con sus pintorescos paisajes, su tranquilidad inaudita...-extendio sus brazos y aspiro el aire nocturno...

Vaya que hermosa imagen...-contesto el pelinegro mientras le entregaba su copa...-Darien le señalo el lugar para sentarse...

Sabes, hoy me pido Rei a que la acompañara al desfile por que nuevamente aparecerias...la verdad es que tenia mis sospecha, anteriormente me habia obligado y me decepcione mucho...-comentaba el pelinegro ante la mirada antenta de Serena...

La verdad es que siempre tuve propuestas de regresar pero deseaba tomarme mi tiempo...pero senti podria perder algo que si me interesaba...-contesto Serena...-por eso regrese...

Darien la miraba intensamente...-Serena quiero confesarte algo...no se como lo tomes, por todo lo que haz pasado pero...yo quiero iniciar una relacion contigo de manera formal...me interesas mucho y para bien...-

Serena se sintio muy emocionada...-Darien...es por ti por quien regrese...-contesto sonrojada...-contigo es diferente, nunca me habia sentido asi...

Yo tambien siento como la necesidad de estar a tu lado para sentirme...no se como explicarlo...como un rompecabezas...completo...-contesto Darien alegre...-

Bueno que tal si brindamos por nuestro encuentro...-ambos sonrieron y chocaron las copas...

Estuvieron un rato contemplando la Luna, ante la brisa fresca de la noche...

Cuanto tiempo estaras en Francia...?...-pregunto serena...

Tengo un proyecto que terminar, pero espero estos dias por fin entregarlo, me la he pasado 1 mes completo aquí en Francia, la verdad es que extraño un poco mi casa...-contesto atento a la respuesta de ella...tu te quedaras me he de imaginar la temporada...-

No, de hecho solo tengo otro desfile en la semana siguiente y me tengo que regresar a New york, ademas tengo que buscar un departamento, por que Dush vendio el que tenia y pues la verdad ya no le dimos seguimiento...-comentaba Serena mientras bebia de su copa...

Pues no tienes por que buscar mi casa es tu casa, puedes usar mi departamento...ademas estare algunos meses alla..-contesto el pelinegro...

Serena se sentia contenta por el ofrecimiento que le hacia Darien, pues en verdad anhelaba ser parte de su vida y con las intenciones de ambos ya mas que declaradas...

Bueno sera mejor que entremos esta refrescando y no queremos que te enfermes...-entraron a la casa de la mano, se sentaron en la comoda sala...

Darien abrazaba a Serena mientras ella se relajaba en sus brazos, era tan agradable estar con alguien sin tener que hablar o hacer algo, solo estar a su lado...

Serena...-La peliplata voltio a mirarlo, se unieron en un beso tierno, el tomo su cara con sus manos y saboreo sus labios como un dulce, su sabor era embriagante...vino tinto...

Serena sentia desfallecer, no era un tipico beso de deseo, si no de algo mas que jamas habia sentido...Darien probaba cada rincon de su boca, mientras ella se dejaba moldear cual figura de arcilla...

Se separaron y el beso su frente...-no se si deba de decirlo asi, pero quiero hacer las cosas bien contigo...Serena quieres ser mi novia...?...

Ella se quedo impavida por la declaracion de un hombre de 33 años, jamas se habia sentido tan especial en toda su vida, ahora sin duda no tiraria nada por la borda...

Darien en verdad quieres que sea tu novia...-pregunto sorprendida...

Si, es que no lo deseas...-contesto con temor Darien...

Claro que lo deseo...pero es que jamas se me habia declarado ningun hombre...-contestos ruborizada, logrando la risa de Darien quien la sento en sus piernas...

Bueno pero entonces que contestas a la peticion de este caballero enamorado...-respondio el...

Estas enamorado de mi...-contesto ella...

Eso no se le debe de preguntar a un hombre enamorado...pero si estoy enamorado de ti...-Serena sonrio bobamente...

Pero no me haz dado aun tu respuesta..-contesto Darien...

Pues, ya te la habia dicho...pero si acepto ser tu novia...-Darien la miro profundamente, mientras sus labios se unian en un tierno beso...

Durante esa semana Darien y Serena se la pasaron la mayor parte de tiempo compartiendo anecdotas, saliendo a comer, a cenar, juntos, tratando se conocerse mejor para poder entablar una buena relacion...

Su imagen era top del momento en la farandula, pues siempre eran captados de manera cariñosa, una imagen decia mas de mil palabras, el amor como el dinero era algo que no se podia ocultar...

Bien, pues que me decias...-contestaba Serena a la risa de Darien...

Pues que estuviste magnifica en el desfile, eras la mujer mas hermosa en la pasarela...-contesto con salameria Darien...

Basta eres un gran adulador, sera que eres amigo de Gilbert?...-preguntaba ella divertida...

Se unieron en un tierno beso, sin importar las miradas de los comensales en el restaurant...-

Seiya y Chantal entraron al mismo restaurant, ella de inmediato se percato de la presencia de la rubia, a quien literalmente odiaba sin una razon especifica...Serena muy poco convivia con las modelos, pero era por que sentia que debia de enfocarse completamente a dar lo mejor, conocia perfectamente lo que una compañera con envidia podia lograr, pues su madre ya lo habia experimentado y despues que de su mejor amiga le robara una fuerte cantidad de dinero en una joya, opto por implementar el metodo que ella ahora utilizaba...

Serena y Darien eran ajenos a las miradas de odio de la castaña, Seiya ni siquiera se habia percatado de ellos...

Les dieron una mesa un poco mas atrás donde podian verlos a la perfeccion...

Seiya se percato de la presencia de la ahora peliplata, sin duda era hermosa, como habia sido tan estupido, pero no podia hacer nada mas, asi que se concentro en disfrutar la presencia de Chantal...

Bien linda que deseas pedir...-le pregunto seiya a Chantal quien no se perdia detalle de lo que ocurria unas mesas adelante...

Lo que sea...-contesto de manera automatica...

Chantal que te parece si nos vamos de viaje a Miami unos dias para descansar...-le preguntaba Seiya...

Seiya...no se que le viste a Serenity Millan es tan...como decirlo...simple...-contestaba de manera absurda...

No tengo nada que decirte sobre mi relacion con ella, estoy ahora contigo, no es agradable hablar de otras personas...pero si tanto te interesa saber...simplemente su presencia...eso atrae a cualquier hombre...su corazon...-contesto Seiya...

Vaya, pense no eras de ese tipo de hombres tan sentimentales, pero en fin...bebamos...-respondio ella..

Seiya sirvio un par de copas del mejor champagne...- la noche fue pesada para Seiya, por que especialmente esa Chantal trataba de llamar la atencion de todo mundo y a eso sumarle que Serena y Darien destilaban amor por los poros...

Bueno pues creo que sera mejor que vayamos para empacar las cosas que me llevare a New York...-comentaba Darien..

Si, lo bueno es que lo mio esta listo...pero a que hora saldremos..-preguntaba Serena...

Mañana a las 9, asi sirve que descansamos aquí, no quiero dormir incomodo en el Jet...-ella sonrio por el comentario...

De que ries princesa...-Darien le acariciaba la mejilla, no resistio mucho y se besaron sin importar nada o nadie...

Vaya que hay gente que no le importa si se ven ridiculos exibiendose ante los demas...-el comentario literalmente paralizo a la gente que pasaba una agradable velada...-

Darien voltio de manera automatica y se percato de la presencia de Seiya y Chantaje como la llamaba Dush...Serena se limito a levantarse y Darien la siguio...pago la cuenta y salieron abrazados del lugar ante palabras que el viento se llevaria esa noche...

Chantal podrias calmarte un poco, nos estas exibiendo con toda la gente, no es bueno para tu imagen...-

A la mañana siguiente se hablaba del escandalo que Chantal habia hecho en un restaurant exclusivo de paris, Yaten estaba que reventaba de coraje...

Chantal dime a que va de todo esto...eres una mujer dificil...como tu representate debo decirte que con tu actitud no vas a llegar a ningun lado...eres impuntual, no tienes disciplina, tienes un pesimo carácter, eres caprichosa y grosera con todo el mundo...por ese motivo nadie quiere trabajar contigo...-le decia Yaten mientras ella lo miraba de manera airada...

Si, todo eso tengo malo...yo tambien estoy harta de estar a la sombra de esa tipa la gran Serenity Millan, bahh!...su sola presencia es patetica, tengo una cara mas linda, un mejor cuerpo y la pasarela cae a mis pies...dime que te dio esa mujer que tambien tu la alabas siempre que puedes...-contestaba la pelicastaña muy molesta...

Trabaje con ella por mas de 4 años, asi que Serenity Millan, es para mi especial...no dire mas...espero que cambies esa actitud Chantal, por que me estoy hartando de tener que lidiar con la prensa por tus escandalos estupidos, asi que ponte a trabajar, si no, creo que dejare de representarte...-Yaten salio de la oficina necesitaba respirar...llamo a su ahora novia Mina...

Hola cielo como estas?..-saludaba mina...

Molesto, pero deseaba escucharte, puedo ir a verte deseo platicar contigo...-

Si estoy en el hotel, pero ven aquí nos vemos en mi habitacion...-contesto modosita Mina...

Voy en camino...-Yaten y mina tenian años de conocerse, incluso fueron juntos a la preparatoria, ella era una chispa de mujer, pero Yaten no sabia como manejar ese tipo de chicas y aunque ella siempre le demostro que estaba interesada por el, nunca se animo a nada...

Despues los años los separaron, ella se habia casado con un productor de television que conocio mientras grababa un programa, penso que era el amor de su vida, pero fue la peor decision que habia tomado, el tipo se acostaba con toda aquella chica que buscara su sueño, por lo que despues de unos años se separaron de manera nada amistosa...

Mina retomo su carrera como presentadora en la television en Tokio, despues en estubo trabajando en varios paises, fue contrada para presentar desfiles en millan, francia, new york, por ello se habia reencontrado con Darien, y con Yaten...

De ahí el hecho que ella siempre se sintio atraiada por el, ahora libre para amar, no perdio el tiempo y casi habia violado al pobre Yaten en un ascensor, el otro se dejo querer y se unieron en una relacion singular...

Darien y Serena estaban ya en New York, agotados por el viaje...llegaron al apartamento...

Bueno por fin hemos llegado...decia Darien mientras se sentaban en la sala...

Que cansada, lo bueno es que podre dormir toda la noche y el dia...-contesto ella...

Bien, deseas que cenemos algo o fue suficiente con lo del vuelo...-preguntaba Darien...-

No, solo deseo darme un baño y dormir...-Darien asintio mientras llevaba la maleta a la habitacion que ella habia ocupado, si bien vivian juntos Darien no habia intentado nada con ella, apenas tenian dos semanas saliendo, deseaba hacer las cosas bien y Serena por su parte le agradecia eso..

Se dio un baño largo y se fue a dormir quedando profundamente dormida...-Darien la contemplada mientras parecia que nada la podria lastimar...

3 meses pasaron volando, Darien y Serena vivian juntos y no lo negaban, la prensa era demasiado insistente en ello...

Seiya habia botado a Chantal y Yaten estaba apunto de hacerlo tambien...

Creo que debo de presentarte a mi nueva chica, su nombre es Hotaru Tomoe...-Chantal le dio la mano como un saludo de bienvenida...

Bien pues, espero que ambas hagan el trabajo de manera extraordinaria, deseo que una de ustedes se consolide pronto en la pasarela...asi que este desfile de lenceria es el momento oportuno, Serenity modelara, por lo que les pido todo el profesionalismo a las dos...

Los ensayos seran para todas, asi que por favor omitan retrasos modelar en victoria secret es un reto...-comentaba Yaten ante la mirada atenta de las dos chicas...

Darien lucia espectacular todos los dias, Serena estaba mas que enamorada de el...eran presa facil de comentarios especulativos, pero nunca permitieron que cosas insignificantes se metieran en su relacion...

Bueno, pero dime princesa como te sientes, con esto del desfile de lenceria, ciertamente me muero de celos de ver que alguien vea a mi hermosa novia...sufro un poco...-comentaba en tono serio darien mientras la llevaba a la puesta...

Lo que mas me agobia a mi es que me vea gorda...-decia Serena con una cara de puchero...

Soy hombre y como tal debo decirte la verdad...-Serena lo miraba expectante...

Estas que te caes de buena, mi amor...tan solo de verte modelar esos microshorts siento morir...-comentaba de manera arrebata el pelinegro Serena se ruborizo hasta la raiz del pelo...

Darien la miraba incredulo...-no creo que pienses que como hombre no te deseo, pero quiero que las cosas funcionen bien para los dos, eso si cuando estemos juntos...creo que no saldras del cuarto en un mes completo...-

Serena solo atino en reirse y calmarse, si bien hacia mas de 7 meses sin tener sexo, sabia que ella como Darien era lo que mas deseaban...

Bien princesa llegamos, ahí esta Dush, dime a que hora vengo por ti...-Serena le dio un beso en los labios, mientras le limpiaba la comisura por el labial...

A las 5 ya estare esperandote, portate bien mi amor...-ambos se dieron un beso larrrggoooo...-

Hola Dush, estoy lista...-ambos se saludaron y entraron para escuchar las indicaciones del manager, ese desfile era muy importante...

Serena, hizo todo a la perfeccion como siempre, Chantal la miraba con cierto resentimiento, si bien ahora ya no estaba con Seiya ella sentia que le habia hecho sombra todo ese tiempo...

Por su parte Hotaru realizo todo de manera perfecta, ella tambien ya tenia tiempo en las pasarelas y ahora que Yaten la promovia era mejor...tenia mas contratos...era la primera vez que modelaria para Victoria Secrets, Serena por su parte tenia ya experiencia en ello...

Era pesado cargar con los accesorios que se conformaban con alas de angeles, pero un hermoso espectaculo...

Bien chicas, quiero felicitarlas todo quedo de manera perfecta...-todas las modelos sonrieron y aplaudieron por el excelente trabajo que se haria...

Darien, estaba puntual esperando a Serena, Chantal caminaba de manera presurosa, se percato del pelinegro...

Hola Darien como estas...?...-lo saludo con desenfado, mientras trataba de darle un beso, pero darien se limito a extender su mano como saludo...

Ok, pero dime puedo ayudarte en algo...-comentaba mientras se retorcia coquetamente...

No estoy esperando a mi...-Darien se limito a caminar para abrazar a Serena...

Chantal los miro a la distancia mientras se daba un beso y la levantaba en brazos, dandole vueltas mientras ambos reian...

Darien que queria Chantal...-preguntaba con insistencia...

No lo se, me saludo y me pregunto algo...la verdad es que no le preste demasiada atencion, por que una mujer de cabello misterioso me llamo mucho la atencion...-Darien le besaba el cuello...

Subieron al coche...el dia del desfile Serena estaba muy concentrada, pues la modelos mas importantes estaban ahí...

Vaya pero mira a quien tendremos con nosotras...-comentaba Esmeralda Metalia, una modelo cotizada, pero muy libertina...

Hola Esmeralda...-contesto secamente Serena...

Me entere de que rompiste tu compromiso con Seiya, que lastima hacian una bonita pareja, lo bueno es que ahora si tendra una mujer de verdad...-decia esto mientras giraba...

Si, espero que lo aguantes...-Serena se apresuro a entrar a camerino...

Que te dijo esa babosa...-le preguntaba Dush...

Nada importante...-Dush no le dio importancia e inicio con el arreglo de Serena...

Esta pasarela en verdad era importante...todo el mundo estaria al pendiente de ella...

El desfile inicio, a primera escena la cantante Rhiana abrio...las modelos desfilaban una a una...

Llego el turno de Serena quien lucia un sexy conjunto de lenceria rojo, con medias de red del mismo tono...el cabello se lo habia arreglado con rizos marcados dandole una apariencia felina espectacular, todo a tono...portaba unas alas de color dorado...

Al salir, la pasarela se inundo de aplausos, pues traia en su cuello uno de los diamantes mas caros, luciendo en ella sin presedentes...

Darien se quedo petrificado, si estaba anhelante de hacerle el amor, ahora literalmente era una tortura esperar...su gracia al caminar, sus largas piernas marcadas por los stiletos que lucia, su cabello, sus ojos, su cara, su cintura...todo...

Serena poso ante las camaras de manera sensual y natural como solo ella lo sabia hacer, lucio el conjunto a la perfeccion, Seiya estaba que babeaba por ella y que decir de Yaten se habia quedado mudo...extrañaba mucho darle el beso de la buena suerte sin duda su ahora formal novio Darien Chiba se encargaba de eso...

Recorrio la pasarela nuevamente la el primer cierre...-se sentia soñada le arrojo un beso a Darien quien rebosaba de alegria al saber que el angel era su novia...

Detrás de bambalinas era un pequeño caos..Serena bajo con sumo cuidado y le retiraron la joya, para despues correr a cambiarse...

Ahora el desfile seria seria amenizado por David Guetta con algunas de sus mejores mezclas...

Serena se desvestia a la velocidad de la luz, se coloco unas pantis de boleado blanco y rosa, asi mismo un brasiere tipo halter de media copa al mismo tono...era por mas resaltar que parecia que se le saldrian sus mejores encantos...incluso Dush le dijo que tuviera cuidado...

Lita le rocio spray para poder sujertarlo mejor y no pasara nada...unas medias de red con un coqueto moño en color rosa y zapatillas rosas complementaban el ajuar, asi mismo una sombrilla...

Dush le agrego una coqueta diadema con una flor rosa a tono...angelical era la palabra...marco con gloss los labios y listo...

La levantaro entre lita y el de los brazos literalmente corriendo, por que no tenian mucho tiempo...

Cuando salio a pasarela, se meneo de manera mas coqueta provocando chiflidos...

Darien sintio que un amiguito estaba despertando...sonrio ante la mujer que sin duda seria su esposa...

Serena poso alegre ante las camaras de manera coqueta y traviesa, estaba de mas decir que nada se movio fuera de su lugar, pues los pilates eran una excelente opcion de estar en forma...claro a excepcion del sexo...pero no tenia por el momento nada de ello...

Recorrio nuevamente la pasarela, con alegria...le envio un beso a su amado y cerro el desfile...

Bajo corriendo casi para poder seguir con lo siguiente...

Ahora se puso un baby doll color morado y negro...era como un vestido largo...con machas de leopardo...que se abria en medio de sus piernas

Dush esponjo mas el cabello y agrego los postizos, para darle una melena mas voluminosa...

El baby doll era un brassier de copa con push up, ahora si serena estaba por hacer gritar a Darien...

Dush maquillo esa zona para lograr un efecto mas estridente...caia con vuelo ligero el babydoll hasta el suelo obviamente al caminar literalmente flotaria en el aire, asi podria lucir sus piernas y su preciosa tanga a juego...

Lita le rocio spray en las piernas con ligeros brillos para que resaltara...

Le colocaron una tiara de gemas divino, que sin duda mas de alguna se pondria de histerica de tenerla de regalo...y unas alas de angel color negro...

El efecto en sus ojos con las pestañas postizas era genial...

Nuevamente la cargaron entre lita y dush llegando a la pasarela sin pasar inadvertidos, lita la acomodo perfectamente para que luciera espectacular...

El ambiente era amenizado por Puff Daddy...-Serena entro ante la algarabia que habia en el desfile...

Los caballeros que aun estaban sentados literalmente se pusieron de pie al verla flotar en la pasarela...

Darien ansiaba tenerla en sus brazos...dios era una belleza, la preciosa tanga fue fotografiada a mas no poder...un precioso derrier...

Seiya se daba de topes por haber sido tan snob y perderse de estar con esa mujer...

Sus poses fueron mas felinas, espectaculares, giro un par de veces y camino segura de su belleza, logrando arrancar suspiros a su paso...

El cierre fue el mejor de todos...Serena lucio un conjunto divino, porto el sosten mas caro del mundo con inscrustaciones de diamantes y rubies...a juego con una tanga divina...unas alas color plata hermosas y el cabello en ondas mas suave, su presencia fue literalmente divina...

Las revistas sin duda nuevamente la pondrian como la top model del año...se lo habia ganado a pulso...

El cierre fue divertido, todas las modelos salieron a prender a la audiencia junto con Katty Perry...

Darien estaba impaciente de estar con su Serena...

Serena bajo exhausta pero con mucha adrenalina por dentro y sabia que ella deseaba algo que solo Darien podria darle...


	10. AMOR

**CAPITULO 10**

**AMOR**

Dush y ella se dieron un fuerte abrazo por la excelente actuacion que habia tenido en el desfile...

Estuviste... R...!...-gritaron al mismo tiempo lita, armand y Dush...

En verdad?...me sentia tan nerviosa alla arriba y mas por ver a Darien ahí,...dios fue increible...

Todos rieron por el excelente trabajo que habian hecho esa noche...

Serena se cambio, se dio un baño rapido y se puso una lenceria linda...tanga color negro y un brasier con incrustaciones de swarostky...tenia ganas de verse linda...

Un sencillo vestido plata de tirantes, que caia libremente, con una apertura en medio de sus piernas, que las mostraban de manera sexy... sus stiletos color plata.

El cabello lo dejo lacio y solo se aplico rubor, sombras color plata y sus labios con gloss...

Al salir Darien la esperaba impaciente...se unieron en un abrazo y se dieron un beso muy impropio para el lugar...

Estuviste...divina mi amor...no sabes como tenia el deseo de bajarte de esa pasarela y hacerte el amor...-le decia Darien sin miramientos...

Yo tambien...-atino a contestarle a Darien quien la levanto del suelo y nuevamente se besaron sin importar nada...

Se separaron muy agitados pues habia mucha energia sexual en el ambiente...

Yaten estaba mas que satisfecho con el desfile y admitio que Hotaru fue muy superior a Chantal, quien desfilo un tanto nerviosa pero lo que hacia que las cosas fueran dificiles era la manera de sonreir...tal vez ahí terminaria con su contrato...

Serena y Darien estaban en su propia burbuja, llegaron a la fiesta mas que felices...ella siempre divina y el guaperrimo...

Bailaron amenamente, pero lo que ambos deseaban era llegar a casa...si ahora esa era su casa...

Bueno pero para cuando es la boda...-comentaba Francis un diseñador...

No tenemos fecha, pero si nos casamos te invitamos seguro...-contesto Darien ante la mirada de sorpresa de Serena...

Eso es perfecto...se ven muy bien juntos...tu no haz pensado en modelar Darien...tienes una buena forma...-comentaba Francis..

No...creo que a mi novia no le encantaria verme en la pasarela...ademas eso es para las mujeres...-Serena sonrio...

Bueno pues hasta que se dejan encontrar...-Rei llego del brazo de Nicolas, se saludaron todos con gusto...

Como ves Francis, nunca los encuentro por ningun lado, solo veo a Serena cuando desfila o cuando sale en la tele...solo eso...-decia divertida Rei, quien estaba abrazada por nicolas...

Lita y andrew llegaban tomados de la mano, ahora eran una pareja mas del grupo...

Estan de novios, ademas eso que importa Rei, solo te debe de bastar con ver la enorme sonrisa del pequeño darien...-Darien se ruborizo por el comentario, Serena, lita y Rei no comprendieron el chiste...pero nicolas y andrew se reian abiertamente...

Bueno creo que deben contarme el chiste francis...pero como viste a mi modelo estrella..vamos quiero la verdad...-Dush interrupia..

La verdad es que si no fuera tan gay, te podria decir que te haria mia toda la noche...-todos rieron por el burdo comentario...claro menos Darien quien solo movio la cabeza...

Vaya que andamos desatados ahora...-Seiya un poco pasado de copas se metia a la platica...

La tension se sintio en el ambiente, Serena no habia tenido ningun acercamiento con el desde la vez que la habia golpeado...

No queremos problemas Seiya...-dijo de manera amenazadora Dush para sorpresa de todos...

Yo tampoco... vengo en son de paz...-decia eso mientras alzaba los brazos en señal de rendicion...- solo quiero felicitar a Serenity Millan y decirle que le hizo honor a su nombre...angel mio compermiso...

Seiya se retiro tambaleandose junto a dos modelos que lo abrazaban y reian estrepitosamente...

Vaya parece que nunca cambiara ese tipo, pero en fin vamos por mas copas...-francis armaba la fiesta con todos...

Serena y Darien lograron escabullirse con mucho sigilio, ahora nada los detendria...

Subieron al deportivo de Darien y llegaron en escasos minutos,,,caminaron apresurados mientras subian por el ascensor...

_**-Lemon-**_

Darien cargo a Serena ella enredando sus piernas en el se fundieron en un beso apasionado, el aprisionaba su cuerpo al de ella, sintiendo como ambos transmitian calor intenso...

Los besos que darien le daba era para hacer desfallecerla ahí mismo de placer, su lengua saboreaba cada recondito lugar en su boca que se mezclaba con el dulce sabor al champagne...

Darien tomaba con firmesa su dulce trasero, exploraba ese bello lugar donde tenia un deseo acumulado de hundierse hasta el fondo, duro e inflexible, derramando toda su semilla en ella...

Se abrio el ascensor y darien la tomo en un brazo con su mano dentro del vestido...sobando sus suaves nalgas...una delicia que lo hacia entrar de manera desesperada...

Serena se dejaba hacer...besaba con pasion el cuello de Darien dejando una marca de que ese era su hombre...

Entraron, darien cerro, mientras tomaba a Serena con sus amplias manos y manoseaba groseramente el trasero de serena quien gemia con el suave contacto, entraron a la habitacion de el con la suave luz...pero darien queria verla completa por lo que encendio todas las luces del cuarto...

Serena arrojo a Darien a la cama, el se dejo...pues estaba completamente exitado...

Serena se movio de manera lenta, dandole un estriptease muy sensual para el...

Se giro e inicio con desabrochar lentamente el vestido que traia, Darien la miraba embobado...

Este poco a poco se deslizo por la suave piel de serena, quien se dio la espalda y mostro su piel nivea y clara como la tibia leche...

Darien se lamio los labios en señal de deseo, el vestido se quedo atorado en las suaves nalgas de Serena...ella dio unos suaves contoneos de caderas y el vestido se deslizo por arte de magia...

Mostrandole a Darien el derrier mas cotizado en el mundo de las pasarelas...se giro levente y se movio un poco mas, poco a poco se fue desabrochando el brasier y este cayo mientras serena formara una cara de sorpresa por eso...mientras con sus manos se tapaba para que no se vieran sus pezones rosados...

Darien tragaba seco, la verdad es que ese jueguito podria llevarlo a desquiciar por el hecho de que el estaba mas duro que la montaña everest...

Serena se giro y se bajo la tanga de manera sensual, ante la mirada atenta de Darien y sin mas se mostro desnuda ante el una pasarela mas dio... a los brazos de Darien...

Darien la contemplo un rato mientras se desabrochaba la corbata y se desacia de lo que le estorbaba...

Serena yacia tendida en la amplia cama de Darien sobre suaves sabanas de seda...

Darien la beso con intensidad y acariciando con sus expertas manos los pezones de ella...poco a poco dejo besos humedos por su cuello...

Sus labios no sabian cual pezon escoger, por lo que con sus manos junto ambos senos mientras degustaba a su antojo...

Serena tuvo un orgasmo pues, el placer que le daba darien era inaudito...distinto...

El sonrio ante la oleada que le proporcionaba a su ahora amada novia...descendio lentamente y Serena se ruborizo al tener a Darien ahí abajo, mirandola sin contemplaciones...

Poco a poco cedio a manera de tocarla con la suavidad de una rosa...anhelante se abrio a el, mientras sobaba cada uno de sus pliegues con firmesa, cuando Darien sintio que su trabajo estaba listo, su paladar selecto probo de ella

Serena instantaneamente se hundio en una sensacion inospita...sentia como Darien movia suavemente su lengua en la mas intima caricia entre un hombre y una mujer...

Darien succiono, amaso, degusto cada centimetro de ella...serena palpitaba...

Darie.e.e...nnn..-sentia desfallecer ante el roce de su lengua...

Vamos princesa...correte para mi...preciosa...vamos...:-darien se sentia tan caliente como ella...

Serena sintio sin mas el mejor orgasmo que jamas habia tenido...inugualable era la palabra...pues a su pasion se le sumaba el amor que sentia por el...

Darien no paro en su trabajo y siguio relamiendo con su suave lengua a Serena, quien gritaba de placer, su segundo orgasmo fue lleno de contrastes...pero nada como tenerlo en ella...

Darien sintio que era momento para poder disfrutar de ella, asi que se unio en un beso profundo con Serena mientras amasaba sus suaves senos con sus fuertes manos...

Serena trato de darle placer a Darien, pero se asusto al ver que el de pequeño no tenia nada, si bien sus antiguos amantes eran buenos en la cama...con Darien...vaya que habia una diferencia...nada tendria que envidiarle a un negro...por asi decirlo...sus hombros eran amplios...su abdomen fuerte...una espalda divina y un trasero de infarto...de esos que cuando se suben en ti puedes tomar con ambas manos y manosearlos a tu antojo...

Darien es...enorme...no creo que...entres en mi...-Serena estaba sorprendida...-decia esto mientras sus manos tomaban el miembro de Darien y lo tomaba con ambas manos mientras su sonrosada cabeza se asomaba reluciente...

Princesa...ohhh...si...bebita...si amor...-Serena saboreaba a Darien, mientras el emitia sonidos de excitacion...

Darien recosto a Serena y poco a poco se fue hundiendo en ella, quien estaba mas que expectante, sin duda su ahora novio era mas de lo que se pudo haber imaginado,,,sintio como su irrupcion la llenaba por completo, era una situacion muy placentera para ambos...

Ambos se movieron con lentitud, saboreando cada minuto de roce de su piel, sus cuerpos tenian una fina capa de sudor, pero la dicha en el corazon era aun mayor, habia amor en este acto de consumacion...

Si algo distinto para ambos, pues el pasado de cada uno no les lo importante era la persona que tenian lado a lado, palmo a palmo...

Serena se veia hermosa ante los ojos de Darien Chiba, rosagante, con sus bellos ojos cerrados, con sus labios hinchados de ser tantas beses devorados por el...

Si alguna vez dijo que jamas se casaria o diria adios a su solteria...vaya pedazo de zopenco que habia sido, ahora sabia que adoraba el hecho de tenerla a ella en sus brazos retorciendose de placer y de paso llevandolo a el con ella...

El ritmo subio un poco mas...mientras Serena tomo el trasero de darien incitandolo a penetrar mas duro mas fuerte y sintio como sus manos lo aflojaron en señal de rendicion asi el mismo lleno a Serena con su semilla...

Serena dormia placidamente...la noche habia sido por mas decir placentera...cuanto tiempo habian desperdiciado...pues ahora habia sido la noche para reemplazar el tiempo perdido...

Darien la miraba dormir, era tan bella, se imaginaba llenando su presencia en todos lados donde el estuviera...un hijo...vaya ese seria supremo...un pedacito de los dos...algo imposible de ver...

A la mañana siguiente Serena se desperto sin muchas ganas de nada, sentia que su cuerpo dolia tan solo moverse un poquito, se sento y cierta parte de su femenina anatomia se sentia un poco inflamadita...se sonrojo de pensar en el amiguito de Darien...por dios cuantas veces lo hicieron...vaya...

Darien entro a la habitacion con una bandeja y el desayuno listo para ella...

Buen dia amor...como durmio mi princesa...?...-preguntaba con ternura el pelinegro...

Darien...abrazame...-este puso la bandeja en la pequeña mesilla de centro de su cuarto y se fundio en un abrazo con Serena...era tan comodo estar asi...paz...-fueron unos minutos de silencio...-

Sabes creo que eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida...tuve mucho miedo de perderme la oportunidad de conocerte y saber que hubiera sido un error no haberme arriesgado a estar a tu lado...ahora se que valio la pena...-Darien sentia como su corazon se habia literalmente paralizado de la conmocion...

Yo tan bien me siento tan feliz con esta relacion..que no deseo perder ni un minuto mas de mi vida sin tenerte en ella y que con tu presencia inundes los lugares mas importantes de mi vida...te amo Serena...mi angel...

Ella estaba impabida por esa declaracion un te amo...en los labios de la persona que ella sabia que era el unico hombre que habia aprendido a amar...era como la gloria...

Se que no es el mejor momento, pero la verdad es que no creo que sea el peor, por que anoche nos unimos los dos en señal de amor...

Serena estaba parada junto a la cama en los brazos de el...

Bien esto me ha costado mucho para pensar en como pedirlo...pero bien...-Darien se daba apoyo moral mentalmente, pues jamas en la vida 1 habia tenido una novia formal, 2 jamas se habia enamorado profundamente de una mujer y que mujer ademas y 3 nunca le habia pedido matrimonio a nadie-...

Serena se percato de que Darien se arrodillo y dijo con solemnes palabras mientras sacaba una cajita un anillo precioso...

Serena Tsukino...eres la mujer que ha llegado a mi vida como una rafaga de viento, desde el primer dia que vi tus ojos me enamore...y solo quiero decirte que anhelo que aceptes ser mi esposa...te amo...- Darien tomaba la mano de Serena y la miraba con infinito amor...

Ohh! Darien...esto es precioso...claro que acepto todo...quiero ser tu esposa mi amor...-Darien atino a levantarla en brazos...mientras ella lloraba de felicidad...recordando a su madre y sentia como su corazon se llenaba de calidez...-

Te amo...-dijo Serena, mientras se daba un beso simbolico, el se sento en la cama con ella en sus piernas y le colocaba el anillo de compromiso...-

Perfecto amor...bien pues creo que te dare solo unos meses para que te encargues de organizar todo este asunto de la boda...yo pagare todo...-decia Darien mientras ella respiraba el aroma de su cuello...-deseo con ansias que seas Serena de Chiba...

La felicidad en ocasiones no se puede ocultar...eso era lo a que ellos les pasaba...

Los medios de comunicación estaban mas que pendientes por la proxima boda, pues Darien era un reconocido empresario y ella el angel de las pasarelas...

Vaya, ese Chiba no perdio el tiempo con Serena..ahora se casaran...-Seiya arrojaba la revista donde ambos aparecian tomados de la mano en un evento y ella lucia un anillo de compromiso...

Tarde que temprano pasaria Seiya...ademas estas tambien reaciendo tu vida...no entendio...-comentaba Yaten...

Y tu no sientes ni siquiera nada por saber que la mujer que según amabas ahora se casa con ese tipo...-Yaten se quedo callado, pero el sabia que la habia regado en decirle a Seiya que el tambien la amaba...

No...si ella es feliz, yo lo soy tambien...-contesto seriamente Yaten para sorpresa de Seiya...

Pues, yo no me conformo con eso..he hecho todo lo que he podido para sacarmela del corazon y nada..sigo anhelando sus besos, sus caricias...pues tu sabes como es ella...-Yaten se revolvio incomodo en su silla...

Serena seguia cosechando exitos en su carrera profesional como modelo y la nueva linea de calzado habia tenido una buena aceptacion en el mercado...

Bueno, pues tenemos todo listo...hoy por la tarde iremos a degustar los platillos que se serviran...-Serena miraba con atencion a Dush, mientras Darien fingia escuchar...

Vaya que esto de casarse es un lio...-afirmaba Darien mientras Serena y Dush lo miraban de manera mezquina...-sintio que su comentario estaba fuera de lugar...

Bueno, pues sera a las 3 pm, por lo que tengo que irme para terminar de conseguir las flores que elegiste para los centros de mesa...veras que ha sido una excelente eleccion...y tu Darien, por favor si no tienes un comentario decente...limitate a asentir con la cabeza...-Serena se rio por lo que le decia Dush a su ahora prometido...-

Ok..lo tomare en cuenta...-Darien se sentia un tanto presionado, pues el lo unico que deseaba era decir acepto, y firmar el acta y vuala...

Amor...se que te sientes fuera de lugar...pero en serio veras cuando este todo completo que sera lo mas hermoso que nunca te imaginaste...nuestra boda sera divina...-Darien y ella estaban sentados, mientras el la tenia abrazada...

No me importa eso...en verdad...yo solo quiero ser tu esposo y saber que tu eres mia y ya...-contestaba Darien...

mmm...pero si ya soy tuya y mi corazon tambien...-contesto la peliplata...

Si, yo tambien soy tuyo mi vida...pero quiero todo como debe de ser...encarguemonos de terminar con esto de los preparativos y ya...ciertamente jamas me imagine que una boda ocupara tantas cosas...-Serena sonreia mientras se daban un beso...

El evento del año estaba mas que listo, en tiempo record pues 4 meses era lo que Darien habia dado a Dush y su sequito de personal para que se pusieran a trabajar y darle a su hermosa novia el sueño de toda mujer...

Serena se sentia realizada, pues Darien nunca dijo que no a nada, incluso participo en escoger la comida y el pastel, puso su granito de arena en las invitaciones de boda...el decia: lo que mi reyna quiera...-

Vaya hermano quien lo diria que nuestro playboy mas cotizado terminaria por casarse...-le comentaba Andrew, mientras se miraba al espejo y terminaba por acomodarse el frak que usaria...

Pues la verdad...es que estoy muy feliz...cuando encuentras a ese engrane que te hacer falta y embona de manera tan perfecta...no lo piensas...lo sientes y ya...-comentaba Darien ante la cara de sorpresa de sus mejores amigos...

Eso si que es profundo amigo...-comentaba Nicolas el novio de Rei...

Pues creo que tu tienes una oportunidad de ser feliz...Rei no es por que sea mi hermana, pero es oro...y te advierto que si ella sufre nuevamente tendre que tomar medidas...-Nicolas lo miraba con solemnidad...

Pues eso que dices es cierto Rei es la mujer de mi vida y creo que siguo despues de ti en casarme hermano...hoy se lo propondre a Rei...-Darien y Andrew estaban sorprendidos.

Pues entonces soy el unico que estare soltero...vaya...-Drew se rasco la cabeza en señal de duda...

La verdad es que si empeze yo con esto de que la flor se desojara, terminaras tu tambien...-Darien sonreia...

Por dios esta mas que divina Serena...te ves como una princesa de cuento de hadas...-Dush, lita y Rei la miraban con ojos de ensoñacion...-

En verdad, muchas gracias Rei el vestido es mas que divino y mi arreglo ..bueno lita y ustedes dos me han dejado hermosa...-Serena sentia como una lagrima intentaba salir...

Ahhh...nooo!...control Serenita, te dejamos hermosa no quiero se arruine el maquillaje...asi que sonrie...es tu boda...-le decia Armand...

La iglesia estaba llena de gente, Darien estaba mas que ansioso...sus manos sudaban frio...Rei lo miraba a la distancia...

La marcha nupcial sono...Serena entraba del brazo de Gilbert, quien se miraba mas que guapo, se habia puesto un traje y recortado su cabello...

Bien estas lista cariño...-Serena asintio...-en verdad que Selene estaria mas que orgullosa de ti...-

Avanzaron lentamente, ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos, quienes veian con mucha admiracion a la bella novia...

Gilbert le entrego a Darien la mano de su hija y todo procedio de la manera mas magica...

Dijeron sus votos, sin prisas, Darien se veia reflejado en la mirada de ella...y Serena sentia que el era su vida completa...

La fiesta cabe decir que fue un éxito...Darien y Serena formaron su propia historia y desfilaron a una nueva pasarela...el matrimonio...


	11. EPILOGO

**EPILOGO**

4 años habian pasado desde que Serena y Darien se habian casado...ahora ella se habia retirado hacia menos de 1 año de la pasarela y se dedicaba al diseño de calzado exclusivamente...en ocasiones la llamaban para modelar en catalogos y hacer comerciales o campañas publicitarias...ella accedia...

Por su parte Darien estaba mas enamorado que nunca de ella, era una sensacion muy extraña no tenerla con el 1 dia en sus brazos...por lo que si aceptaba un contrato para comercial o catalogos..el se incluia en el personal...pues se encargaba de proporcionarle a Serena esa inyeccion de felicidad...

Bien pues considero que deberiamos de hacer este nuevo catalogo..con otras modelos que tal si contratamos a mi cuñadita y...-

Olvidalo Rei, recien estamos descansando...-contesto Darien...

En verdad parece que ser padres es terrible Darien...si Emdimion es un bebe adorable...

Si es mi hijo y es hermoso, pero Serena y yo deseamos disfrutar de el..asi que decidimos que ella se dedique a nosotros dos...-Darien se sentia mas que orgulloso tenia como esposa a una de las mujeres mas bellas del mundo y ademas un bebe relindo...

Que barbaro eres...-contestaba Rei, ante la mirada de Dush...-pues ni hablar hay que buscar a las modelos...

Bueno me despido tengo muchas cosas pendientes por hacer, ademas, tu tambien tienes a las gemelas y no creo que sea bueno para ellas que esten si su madre tanto tiempo...-Darien se despidio de ella y partio a su casa...

Por dios Seiya deja de hacerle eso al bebe haras que vomite...-gritaba histerica Hotaru la pareja del playboy y modelo de Yaten...si bien su relacion era muy extraña, habia acordado hacerse responsables de el bebe Seiko hijo de ambos-...

Deja que juegue con mi hijo...no me prohibas eso tambien...-Seiya miraba en su hijo todo lo que necesitaba...-dime haz pensado en lo que te dije...

Si, un poco, pero la verdad es que deseo modelar ese es mi trabajo Seiya y dejar de hacerlo para estar con Seiko no me haria del todo feliz...-decia la pelinegra...

Pero tendrias todo lo que necesitaras no seria necesario trabajar...yo te dare lo que ocupes y mas...es tan sencillo Hotaru...solo piensalo bien si no, creo que nuestra relacion no tendria mas sentido...-Seiya se sentia dolido, pero sabia que tarde que temprano eso pasaria...

Pues...mi decision es que no...te quiero me la paso increible contigo y mi hijo es lo mas maravilloso que me ha pasado en la vida...pero tanto como para casarnos y dejar mi trabajo...no...lo lamento Seiya...

Seiya miraba al pequeño Seiko y se sabia perdido, si bien no amaba a Hotaru deseaba darle una familia a su pequeño hijo de 1 año...aun añoraba a su angel...

Bien...asi Endy...vamos bebe precioso ven con tu mami...-Endy estaba por dar sus primeros pasitos...

Serena estaba sentada en el piso tratando de captar la atencion de su pequeño retoño...

Hola mi amor de que me he perdido...-Saludaba Darien mientras entraba a su casa...-llego en donde estaba serena y se sento detrás de ella mientras besaba su cuello

Pues estoy tratando de que Endy camine...-decia la ahora rubia..

Vamos endy ven como mami y con papi...-Darien le hablaba a su pequeño bebe, era una replica exacta de el...cabello negro, sus ojos azules, incluso su coqueto hoyuelo en la mejilla izquierda...lo que lo hacia al bebe mas hermoso era su carita de felicidad...

El pequeño dio unos pasitos y llego a ellos abrazando a su mami y hundiendose en ella...-

Bravo..bravo...-Serena y Darien sonreian al ver a su bebe aplaudiendo...

Como te fue...-Serena cargaba a su bebe mientras se levantaba con la ayuda de su marido...

Bien, pero la verdad es que ya no deseo hacerme cargo de eso, Rei es autosuficiente, se que me obliga a ir por que tengo una inversion con ella, pero tu sabes que no me interesa tanto eso de la colección...lo mio es diseñar barcos..armarlos y venderlos...pero bueno...tenia la loca idea de que modelaras...-Serena sonrio ante esa idea...

Yo le dije que no estaba dentro de nuestros planes...o es que deseas hacerlo...?...-preguntaba Darien temeroso...

No...el mejor trabajo del mundo es estar en casa, con mi hijo y esperar a mi esposo...eso es lo que deseo hacer hoy en dia nada mas...-comentaba la rubia mientras mecia al pequeño Endy quien estaba tomandose una siestecilla...

Sabes que te ves hermosa...-Darien se le repegaba en el trasero...ella se ruborizo al sentir la ereccion de su marido...-esa blusita que traes puesta me eloquece...tus pezoncitos se te ven hermosos...

Amor, tranquilizate...-Serena se habia ruborizado por completo...-Sabes que aun le doy pecho a Endy, y es molesto el brasier...

Asi que aun te pongo muy nerviosa es eso princesa o por que tambien tienes deseos de que te haga mia...-Darien le besaba el cuello..mientras ella sentia como sus piernitas no la sostenian muy bien que digamos...

Calmate...Serena camino al cuarto del pequeño endy y lo recosto...dios era un bebe hermoso...lo abrigo...

Nos quedo hermoso nuestro hijo...-decia Darien quien tenia abrazada a Serena...

Si estas divino...Dush quiere que lo deje hacer comerciales, pero no quiero eso para el...deseo que sea como su padre...aunque no me gustaria que fuera un play boy...-decia levemente...

mmm...pues yo tambien deseo lo mejor, pero que el decida que hacer con su vida...-

Ambos salieron del cuarto de endy, mientras Darien levantaba en vilo a Serena quien lo sujetaba con sus piernas, estaban en el corredor de su casa...nadie pasaba ahí, pues eran sus habitaciones privadas y salvo ellos llamaran al servicio tenian todo el tiempo del mundo...

_**-lemon- **_

Por dios Serenita..me haz tenido muy abandonado...ahora ya el bebe esta grande...vamos mamita dale a papito lo que desea...

Y que desea mi papito hermoso...-Darien la besaba con pasion mientras tocaba las suaves nalgas de serena, quien traia una falda vaporosa...

Sentir los labios de el...era un agasajo, habian pasado una luna de miel de 2 meses fantasticos en un crucero...

Hacia mas de 2 años que habian parado en Irlanda, vivieron el mejor año de su vida ahí al saberse que serian padres.

Ahora en Italia las cosas iban viento en popa, regresar a New York era opcional, pero el trabajo de el estaba ahí...y cerca de la ciudad de la moda...

Mi pequeñita...-Darien beso el cuello de Serena con pasion, ella sabia que un chupeton marca 2 semanas quedaria, pero no le importaba, rara vez salia de casa...

Ohh..pequeña...-Darien puso en el piso a Serena mientras descendia...con su boca atrapo un pecho bastante inflamado de Serena quien estaba mas sensible que nunca, pues amamantar al bebe era una tarea en ocasiones dolorosa...

Dios Serena estan enormes...-Serena se sonrojo por ver ahí justamente a Darien entre sus enormes pechos...

Te ves hermoso justamente ahí Darien...me recuerdas a Endy...-sonreia Serena divertida...

Y esto a quien te recuerda...-Darien bajaba su blusa mientras con sus manos masajeaba ambos pechos, posando sus labios en uno de sus pezones sonrosados...serena se tenso de inmedianto sentia un placer enorme con esa miniscula caricia de parte de Darien...

Se sentia mojada, lista para el, Darien siguio trabajando esa zona, pero se dio cuenta de que Serena tenia ya sus labios hinchados...la conocia...

Con sus manos bajo la falda de Serena y la dulce bragita de encaje, ella sabia como volverlo loco de pasion...

Vamos linda...abrete para mi princesa...-Serena se mordia los labios mientras el sumergio en su suave carne...Serena sintio como su piel descargaba placer...Darien movia su lengua a placer degustar a su esposa era lo que mas viciado lo tenia, le levanto la pierna para tener acceso completo y la puso sobre su hombro...

Serena tomo del cabello a Darien mintras el lamia su clitoris con afan...

Ahhh...papi...papito...ahhh...-Serena estaba mas que roja por la pasion acumulada...

Vamos princesita...-Darien puso la otra pierna en su hombre y la levanto del piso ante la sorpresa de ella quien solo atino a agarrarse fuerte de sus hombros y sin mas exploto de placer...

Darien la llevo a su habitacion y ahí sin reservas la penetro...fuerte como a ella le gustaba...

Serena se habia olvidado incluso de su nombre...gemidos y el sonido mas sensual de dos cuerpos a ritmo de la pasion era lo que se oia en el piso...

Ohhh...dime que eres mia...-Darien se secaba el sudor de su frente...

Si...soyyy..tuyaaaa...-Serena se tenso y Darien espero tranquilo a que tuviera su dulce orgasmo, mientras el se movio mas rapido, un fuerte grito se escucho, amaba tanto eso de ella...

Acomodo a su rubio delirio de espaldas, Serena estaba feliz con este hombre...

Vamos mami...vamos...-Serena se acomodo y se abrio para el quien la penetro lentamente...poco a poco..

Ella gemia de placer al recibirlo completo..era tan exquisita la forma en hacer el amor...

Dios santo...eres preciosa princesa...Darien gozaba de mirarle el trasero a su mujer y por que no si era el mejor derrier de Paris...

Su ritmo era lento, pausado...pero no se resistio mucho, inicio mas fuerte...

Vente serena...vamos princesita mia...-Serena lo amaba esa era la palabra amor...-entre el sudor de la pareja poco a poco el ritmo llego a su cadencia y culminaron de placer...

_**-fin lemon-**_

Los dias de verano eran los mas hermosos en la toscana Italiana...el bebe mas hermoso estaba sentado junto con su mama contemplando las flores...

Darien los miraba a lo lejos y sonreia de la dicha que esto traia a su familia...

Por su parte Serena pensaba en Seiya, como la vida habia puesto todo en su sitio...ahora sabia que tenia un bebe con Hotaru Tomoe...no dudaba que ella era la mujer que lo pondria en cintura...

En que piensas princesa...-Darien se sento detrás de ella como ya era su nueva constumbre...

Me has asustado, llevas mucho tiempo viendonos verdad..-le indicaba la rubia..

Solo un poco...pero dime hay algo que te moleste...-decia esto mientras le recorria el cabello hacia un lado..-

No, es solo que pensaba en el articulo de Seiya y Hotaru...-Darien se tenso de inmediato...-mira quien diria que terminarian juntos y con un bebe...es gracioso los bebes cambian la vida de los adultos...soy tan feliz de tener a endy en mis brazos y a ti para sostenernos...

Darien la beso en el cuello...-yo tambien soy demasiado feliz con ustedes dos a mi cuidado...-espero que pronto encarguemos otro bebe...-

Serena se recargo en el hombre de Darien...mientras veian al pequeño Endy...

Bueno pero que parte no entiendes hijo...no deja ahí...-decia Mina un poco desesperada tratando de poner una figurilla en su lugar...

Calmate Mina...deja al niño en paz, no le pasara nada...-decia Yaten divertido...-imaginate como eras tu de niña, tu madre dice que eras muy parecido a Yoko...

No encuentro para nada nuestro parecido...es identico a ti...pero bueno es mi bebe...-el pequeño yoko tenia ya 3 años y era una mezcla bonita de sus padres, la carita y cabello como yaten, los

ojos azules y la energia de Mina...

dime algo Yaten...no haz vuelto a ver a Serena en este tiempo...-Mina sabia perfectamente que Yaten la queria pero siempre se sentia dudosa...

No...quedamos en no toparnos mas por mi hermano y las circunstancias en que eso nos habia afectado a todos...ahora ella es feliz como nosotros...por que viene esa pregunta?..-Yaten pocas veces era cariñoso con ella...

Pues aparecio en la revista del mes como mejor diseñadora de calzado y pues me entro esa duda...por eso...tu sabias que ella era la diseñadora y dueña de Moon...-Yaten miraba a Mina un tanto seria...

Si, era una de sus pasiones pero queria mantenerlo en el anonimato, por su carrera como modelo...-contesto sin darle mucha importancia...

Yaten tu estabas enamorado de ella...?...-si bien mina sabia como todas las persona que Serenity Millan y Seiya Kou, estuvieron a un paso del altar, nunca su ahora esposo le menciono su amor por la pelirubia...

Por que me preguntas todo esto mina...dime que maquina esa cabezita tuya...-Yaten se sentaba a su lado y la abrazaba, para sorpresa de ella...-no quiero que te sientas insegura de nada, hace mas de 4 años nos casamos tenemos a Yoko y este bebe que viene en camino...-mientras le sobaba la pancita..-no hay nada mas que me importe a mi...solo ustedes y ya...

Yaten la beso tiernamente, mientras ella sentia como su corazon corria desbocado, en la intimidad el era un hombre muy entregado e incluso le decia palabras de amor..

Te amo mina y si no te detienes te hare el amor ahora mismo...-con esa respuesta tuvo, para sentirse la mujer mas amada del mundo...

Algunos dias habian pasado y la fiesta de cumpleaños de Endy estaba mas que preparada...era una bella tarde soleada...

Bueno pero que se queden quietas...nicolas podrias ayudarme con las Gemelas no las puedo terminar de peinar...-Rei se sento en la cama desmotivada...

Tranquila amor...no me gusta verte estresada...niñas quietas...-Rei le habia dado una oportunidad mas a Nick y como el lo habia dicho le habia pedido ser su esposa la misma noche que Serena y Darien estaban celebrando su union..ahora eran mas unidos que nunca..-

No quiero que desobedezcan a su mama, asi que voy a terminar de arreglarlas..-las niñas de escasos 3 años eran una dupla muy traviesa, pero Nick era muy consistente en sus ordenes y las pequeñas obedencian al acto...una singular mezcla de cabello castaño, sonrisas coquetas como su madre, alegria como su padre y carácter como ella...

Mi amor, creo que esto es mas que suficiente para Motoki, no ocupamos mas...solo seran unas horas de la fiesta...-Lita y Andrew llevaron su relacion mas tranquila, pero hacia mas de 2 años estaban casados y la verdad es que eran felices...

Lita al igual que Serena se habia dedicado despues de su retiro a su hogar, pues ahora lo mas importante era su bebe de 9 meses y su esposo Drew que era el mas hogareño de los 3 amigos...

Que bonito quedo todo decorado...Armand como siempre tan lucidor..-comentaba Serena, quien estaba mas que feliz con todo el rollo del 1 cumpleaños de su primogenito...-

Si es un amor este hombre...-Decia Dush quien hacia mas de 10 años estaba al lado de Armand...-sin duda es lo mejor que me ha podido pasar...

Te sientes mal o que pasa Dush, tu siempre eres tan celoso de tu intimidad que...-Serena se sentia ofuscada...

Pues la verdad es que, Armand me pidio que nos dieramos un tiempo y yo me siento tan mal con esto...pero lo comprendo es tan joven que tal vez se harto de mi o que se yo...-comentaba Dush triste...

Pero siempre se han llevado tan bien que en ocasiones nosotras teniamos enviadia por su amor...-Serena le trataba de dar apoyo..

Lo que pasa es que quiere que tengamos un hijo y yo la verdad es que no estoy preparado para eso, ademas quiere que sea de de manera natural...o suyo o mio, como Elton...pero...-Dush estaba devastado...

A que tienes miedo...?...a que sea tan hermoso como sus padres...yo creo que debes arriesgarte Dush...tienes que hacerlo, cuando lo tengas en tus brazos veras que la vida sera de otra forma...-Dush la miraba con intensidad...ella mas que nadie sabia que era estar solo sin familia y ahora la veia mas feliz que nunca...

Vamos arriesgate Dush, tienes el trabajo de tu vida, estabilidad economica por parte de ambos, son sanos y sobre todo se aman, ahora no es tan tabu como antes...no dejes escapar al hombre d tu vida por un miedo infundado...o es que te gustaria verlo al lado de otro...-Serena habia dado en el clavo...

Nunca!...lo mataria antes de pensar siquiera en tocarlo!...dios me haz puesto mas que histerica Serena...creo que debo tomar una decision...-ambos se fundieron en un abrazo..-debo solucionar esto, al rato nos vemos...

Dush partio y salio del saloncito...Darien se percato de su agitacion...

Que pasa con Dush, se ve como agitado..?..-preguntaba Darien a su bella princesa...

Nada amor, solo que es un poco obstinado...pero la verdad es que sera feliz...bien como te parece el salon...-Darien la atraia a el y se daban un beso...

Precioso, Armand es un buen decorador...-Miraban como estaba todo listo para la fiesta del bebe...

Vaya ni siquiera en la fiesta de endy pueden comportarse...-decia Rei quien entraba abrazada de Nicolas y las pequeñas Nicole y Nataly entraban con una bolsita de regalo cada una...

Que bueno que llegaron...-se saludaron con cariño...

Como te sienta el embarazo Rei...?..-preguntaba Serena mientras se sentaban y Darien entraba con el guapo festejado...

Aquí esta el festejado...-Serena miraba a Darien con mucho amor...-tio...-las niñas estaban felices con su primo...

Vaya...yo pense que harias sufrir a mi hermano, pero veo que son tan felices...mi embarazo es un descontrol de emociones...a veces siento pena por nick, pero ahí voy...-

Prestame a mi bebe hermoso...-Darien le pasaba a Endy quien sonreia feliz...-mira mi amor tus primas te trajeron regalos..-

Las gemelas literalmente le aventaron todo a Darien y corrieron a los juegos...-

Buenas tardes a todos...-entraron saludando drew y Lita, con alegria y la carriola del pequeño motoki...

Hola amiga..-Serena se levanto y se fundio en un abrazo con Lita...

Que hermoso el festejado...-el pequeño bebe solo sonreia...

Le cantaron el happy birthay y rompieron 1 piñata, el pequeñin ni siquiera sabia que era todo eso pero sonreia gustoso por estar con la gente que lo queria...

De regreso en casa Serena estaba ya acostada para dormir, mientras Darien observaba que todo estuviera en orden en la habitacion del pequeño...

Lista para una sesion intensa de amor...-Serena rio por la pose en la que se ponia Darien y caminaba de manera sensual, como si modelara...

No seas asi Darien...-Serena se reia ante la ocurrencia de su guapo esposo...

Que no me deseas princesa...-Darien sabia como atraparla perfectamente...

Si, te deseo para todos los dias de mi vida hasta que seamos unas pasitas...asi te deseare igual...-Darien la abrazo y se fundieron en un beso apasionado..

Que mas daba esperar al futuro, si en su presente estaba juntos, enamorados, con sus mejores amigos y un esplendido bebe...

**Fin...**

Gracias por las personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer mis historias, no soy una profesional, pero me encanta hacerlo...

Gracias por sus reviews que me motivan a seguir escribiendo, espero pronto subir mi proxima historia, en esta proxima semana tendran otra nueva idea mas:

*Mayiloza

*Moon 86

*Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

*Guest

*Isana 555


End file.
